How to Train your Genin
by Warren-Sherman
Summary: All it takes is one man, to change the course of history. On a chilly evening, a stranger rumored to be the Master of Death appeared in Konoha and became a Hanshi, a 'Teacher of Teachers' to the Rookie-12. The Shinobi world was never the same again. Years later, Konohamaru tries to resolve the mystery behind his disappearance. (HP X Kurenai).
1. Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER** : I own a few things, but those dont include Naruto or Harry Potter. But you knew that, didn't you ?

* * *

Konohamaru sat alone on the top of the Rokudaime's head on the Hokage Monument, watching the sun set on the magnificent village of Konoha. The mighty village had withstood all, annihilation by Pein, the devastating attacks of the Juubi as well as the last ditch invasion by Orochimaru. All thanks to the efforts of his nii-chan, Namikaze Naruto. The _Gama Sennin no Konoha_. And after nearly a decade of war, Konoha finally knew peace.

' _The Will of fire burns bright in the night'_, these words had fired the determination of all the shinobis of the alliance during those dark days of Madara and Obito's war, driving them to beyond their limits . And now these words were running through the head of the Grandson of the Third. He had been too young to contribute meaningfully to the war effort , and now that he had grown up, thoughts of passing the torch to the next generation was foremost on his mind. Discontent and Troubled, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato and soon to be Sensei of a new batch of genins, stood up and sighed.

"Hey, Monkey boy, what's eating at you today? I had expected you to be all enthusiastic about being a Sensei." The melodious voice of Hyuuga Hanabi rang out from behind him.

Konohamaru just sighed, "I am, but I'm nervous too, what if I can't live up to their legacy? What if I fail in inspiring my students?"

"Is that all? Really, Saru-chan, have some faith in yourself and in the teachings of Naruto-sama. He taught you what it means to be a shinobi , just remember his ideals and you will do no wrong."

"It's easy for you to say, he was your Sensei , not mine." the young Jounin pouted.

Hanabi just scoffed at this, "Cut it out baka, I might have been on his genin team, but we all knew that you were his true protégé. He taught you everything he taught us too. Maybe even more."

"I suppose you are right, but doesn't change the fact that I'm scared as hell. "

"That's okay, I knew you would need a boost, that's why I got this for you", Hanabi sweetly said , handing Konohamaru a thickset book. Konohamaru read the cover title out loud.

* * *

**The Jounin Sensei Rulebook**

**Written by : Togeika Haruki , Hatake Kakashi**

**Edited by : Jiraiya of the Sannin**

To say Konohamaru was surprised would be an understatement. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the wildly popular book written by his idol's senseis. Grinning happily he turned to a page and began to read.

_Lesson 34: Keep your genin brats away from eccentric people. No good ever comes out of it.__Corollary: If you, Jounin Sensei, fall under the category of eccentric/strange, then your genin team must be kept away from normal people at all costs. Until either they learn to adapt or the other people accept the inevitable.__(Keep finger on the circle below to view the memory of the disastrous results if this rule is not followed)__  
_

Intrigued, Konohamaru did as instructed and could only gape in surprise as he was sucked in the memory stored. Hanabi just smirked at a job well done and skipped away, leaving the Honorable Grandson with the book she herself had spent days poring over, congratulating herself on a job well done.

* * *

_(In the memory)_

It was a warm summer morning in Konoha, what with the bright sunlight and the chirping birds flitting through the softly murmuring leaves of trees, swaying in the gentle wind. The villagers had just started their day and were eagerly shuffling like gerbils towards their workplaces, their faces bright and cheery. All in all, it nauseated Togieka Haruki who looked ready to hurl at any moment. The laidback _Hanshi_ of the Rookie Genins could merely grumble as he was jostled along the streets by his erstwhile team, Team-7.

Running forward and circling around to make the others hurry up , was the hyperactive duckling of the team, Uzumaki Naruto, trailing behind him and vainly trying to rein him in was the unlikely Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. Last of all was the aloof and stoic Uchiha Sasuke , who looked faintly amused at the antics of his teammates, and openly grinned when Naruto was bound , gagged and dragged by an irate Sakura. The vanguard was the hungover _Hanshi_ , Haruki, who acted as an additional Sensei to all the genin teams, the man who had the final authority in the training of the genin cells. Despite his lofty rank he was being remorselessly pushed every few minutes when he dawdled by the white-haired Elite Jounin ,Hatake Kakashi , who was currently engrossed in a small grey colored book, giggling perversely every other while.

This strange procession drew many astounded and disbelieving stares and a few glares at the 'Kyuubi brat' that were duly given the evil eye by the black haired scarred man and his white haired counterpart. The said villagers promptly ran for their lives as visions of their brutal and painful death flooded their feeble minds.

Haruki & Kakashi nodded once, and eye-smiled at each other at another excellent defense of their students' honor.

The group entered their destination, the Hokage's tower, and was let in the office by a droopy eyed secretary, who then yawned and returned to her post.

"Yo! Hokage-sama, Team-7 reporting for duty!"

"Ah, welcome, I have a special assignment for you today" was the venerable hokage's only comment as he shifted through a large quantity of paperwork littering his desk.

Naruto bounced excitedly, "What is it ojisan? Are we finally free of these D-ranks? I hate them. And I hate Tora. And that _hone-onna_ down in 7th street, she always gives me the hardest jobs and calls me names all day long."

"Unfortunately no, Naruto-kun, although you can be sure that I won't be accepting missions from Hinode-san if that's how she treats my Shinobi. However your assignment today is a weeklong one , where you will be placed with active Jounins to learn the way a true shinobi operates." All three genins brightened at that.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been requested by Inuzuka Tsume, you can collect her address from the secretary if you don't know already. Uchiha Sasuke , you have been chosen by Aburame Shibi, he can found at Training Ground 29, the Aburame fields. Uzumaki Naruto, you have caught the eye of Morino Ibiki, he can be found at your favorite pranking grounds, the Hokage Monument. Any questions?"

"Hai, Ojisan, who is this Ibiki guy, and why did he select me?" questioned Naruto, looking a bit sheepish. Sakura and Sasuke nodded too, curious as to their selection too.

Sarutobi glared at Haruki," You did not tell them? Even though this was your idea?"

"I was tired. Then I was drunk. Then I was hungover. Then I forgot. You can't blame me."

After several moments of reproachful looks, the Hokage sighed and explained to the genins," Naruto, Ibiki was intrigued by not only your evasion skills but also your creativity and talent which you displayed in spades during the Mizuki affair. He wants to improve these skills as well as train you to use your mind more. You on the other hand, Sakura, were picked by Tsume-san to develop your combat skills which were found lacking. Out of You, Hinata, Ino and Tenten, she felt you would respond best to her training. Sasuke , Shibi-san felt that you should develop your stealth skills more, as your quiet nature complements such a skillset. And it's not just your team, all the other rookie teams are being assigned to active Jounins as suggested by Haruki-san."

The man in question was engaged in an intriguing game of Jan-Ken-Pon with Kakashi.

Ignoring the two, the Sandaime continued, " this will not only help you improve in areas you are lacking , but will also give you a taste of the real world, as such, I expect you to give it your all and not waste the opportunity given to you."

"Hokage-sama, what will our senseis be doing if they are not with us?"

The excited yelp from Kakashi as he won, and the dejected mumble about hitting the bars from Haruki answered any questions Sakura might have had.

"As you can see, they will have a week-off from their duties. Dismissed, team-7"

They all bowed and exited the office.

As soon as they were out of the door, Haruki declared triumphantly, "A week off and no brats to trouble me for seven whole days, I haven't felt this happy since I whipped your lazy ass in the Jounin Exams Kakashi."

"You can at least pretend you will miss us" pouted Naruto.

"No can do Duckling, you brats aren't half-bad, but you are still brats. Now run along to your trainers for the week, Kakashi and I have a bet to complete."

The genins of team-7 sweatdropped as they saw their senseis walk away bickering about 'support teams' and 'scoring kunoichis'.

* * *

_One Week Later_  
At the training ground 7, Haruki and Kakashi were awaiting the arrival of their students, excited to see if anything had improved. The first to arrive was a serious looking Naruto. He waved at the two and then sat solemnly at the foot of a tree. Surprised, the two Jounins scampered and crowded around the blonde boy, wary of his eerie seriousness and asked him what was wrong.

Naruto looked at them with wide eyes, brimming with tear, "haven't you both heard?"

"About what?"

"Sakura-chan! Sh-She..."

"What happened to her Naruto ?"

Naruto's face blanked as he recited , "She has been detained by the ANBU for violating Shinobi-Civilian Statute 17, Section 32-C. Any Shinobi found taking aggressive action against a civilian by use of Jutsus will be arrested and brought before a shinobi court. An extenuating circumstance is made when a civilian is the aggressor. But the use of Jutsu still led to her being kept in ANBU custody for two days and a fine of two weeks of mission pay."

The two Jounins were left slack jawed. Both at the information and at the one who delivered it. Curiosity drove them to enquire further.

"So, what exactly did she do? "

"She mauled a pervert."

Kakashi winced and kept his little gray book back inside his pocket.

"Wow, and did you say maul? Punch, yes. Pummel, yes. But maulings seem beyond Sakura's repertoire"

"That's what you think Haruki-sensei, Sakura-chan used the Hijutsu : Tsume Nagai no Jutsu, and proceeded to rend the poor bastard apart. Last I heard, the pervert was still in Hospital with multiple stitches and Sakura-chan was yelling about Ero-senseis being next" Naruto finished with a devious smirk.

"And what about your other teammate?"

"Sasuke-teme ? He's over there, on that tree."

And sure enough, there he was. Standing on a branch, arms crossed over his chest. He jumped noiselessly down as he was beckoned by the duo.

"Ah,Sasuke, is this true about Sakura ?"

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"About she being apprehended for assault"

Sasuke nodded.

"And what about you? Learn something new?"

Sasuke frowned and shrugged.

"Come on, tell us. Shibi knows his stuff, what did he teach you?"

Sasuke stared, eyebrows twitching, and then just sighed.

"Let me try something senseis. Oi, teme?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"I bet Aburame-san taught you the value of silence and futility of words?"

Sasuke nodded.

"But just imagine teme, all those fangirls, all looking to get a piece of the last Uchiha, crowding and milling about your front gate."

Sasuke's face lost his color.

"And then out you come, with the super cool attitude, your kunai and shuriken glinting in the sunlight as you return from morning training, sweaty and exhausted. And all the fangirls release a shuddering breath."

Sasuke shifted into a defensive stance, eyebrows twitching.

"Then those rabid creatures jump at you, trying to get your autograph, some asking you to marry them, some yelling about how they touched the holy Uchiha hands. Finally tired, you throw them off, and look condescendingly at them, not saying even a word. Stunned by your silence, the fangirls part the way for you to walk away"

Sasuke relaxed, and a happy gleam came to his eyes.

"But the next morning there is an even larger crowd, as the tales have spread about the silent avenger of the Uchihas, the one who stalks the night in silence, protecting the girls from evil Iwa ninjas. The Taciturn Assassin of the Shadows. And the more you remain quiet, the more the fangirls grow. And more, and more, until the throng of the fangirls stretch from Uchiha compound to the Marketplace. The air will be thick with the scent of perfume and teenaged pheromones, choking you and constricting you. You will be saturated with the scent so much that you will be easily detected by the smell alone. Then the Hokage will have to restrict you to Gate Duty, where you will be stuck in a small booth with no means of escape and then –"

"NOOOOOOO", a strangled cry burst from Sasuke's throat.

Naruto just smirked at his Senseis, who looked as horrified as Sasuke felt, "So will you speak a bit more now teme?"

"Hn."

Everyone sighed in relief at the familiar sound.

"You know something Haruki? It seems our cute little genins have become more than we can handle"

"I agree. You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"It's time …to RETRAIN!"

The two genins just stared aghast at the two madly cackling Jounins, wondering about their sanity and safety.

* * *

_Later that day in an unused Underground Chamber_

In the depths of the cavern, Haruki's voice echoed out, "Repeat after me, Haruki Sensei and Kakashi Sensei are our Ideals. We want to be just like them."

The Genins chorused mindlessly," Haruki Sensei and Kakashi Sensei are our Ideals. We want to be just like them."

"Very good. Sakura, what do you want to be?"

"Haruki Sensei and Kaka-Sensei are my Idols. I want to be just like them."

"Sasuke, what about you?"

"Hn. Haruki Sensei and Kakashi Sensei are my Idols. I want to be just like them."

"Excellent, Naruto ?"

"Baka Sensei and Tanuki Sensei are idle. I want to be just like them."

"Oi, hear that Kakashi? This brat needs more work. Take him away to the Dungeon and _educate_ him." Haruki said, smirking evilly.

Sasuke and Sakura sat dumbly as their comrade was dragged away like a sack of grain. A door clanged and muffled cries of 'Lee, Gai-sensei' were heard. Followed by a tortured scream.

"That takes care of that. Now repeat once again. Haruki sensei and – "

The lessons continued till dawn.

* * *

_Next Morning, Konohagakure no Sato_

It was a warm summer morning in Konoha, what with the bright sunlight and the chirping birds flitting through the softly murmuring leaves of trees, swaying in the gentle wind. The villagers had just started their day and were eagerly shuffling like gerbils towards their workplaces, their faces bright and cheery. Which soon changed to a strange mix between constipated and amused when the saw the procession of Team 7. Where ever the team went, came the muffled cries of 'Sweet Kami, they are contagious' or 'The Doomsday is upon us' or 'Run, it's Mr Black and his team'.

A shopkeeper on the street had his worst nightmares realized as he saw five people walking towards him, dressed all in black, with slanted hitae-ites covering an eye, noses buried in a book while petting a sleeping owl on their shoulders. He did the only thing a man facing his fears does. He bravely fainted.

The aged Hokage laughed out loud seeing the antics of his favorite team on his crystal ball, even as he wondered what they would come up with next.

Walking towards the tower, they came face to face with their nemesis, Team 9. Gai in his youthful enthusiasm bellowed a greeting to them.

To which they all promptly responded with,"Hn, did you something Gai?" eyes twinkling merrily.

Smirking as one, they left the gob smacked team – 9 and a Gai sputtering about 'hip and cool attitudes' behind.

* * *

_Present Time_

Coming out of the hilarious memory of his idol and some of konoha's greatest heroes, Konohamaru sat back and guffawed.

"This book is going to be awesome. Now I can't wait to be a Jounin Sensei!"

* * *

**OMAKE: Revenge of the Gai**

Sarutobi Hiruzen: Team -7, you are being trained for a week by Maito Gai.

Kakashi and Haruki: NOOOOOOOOO!

_Timeskip , one week.__  
_  
*Dynamic Entry*

Sakura: Train us, Kaka-sensei, we need to light our flames of youth.

Sasuke : Hn. We are in the springtime of youth, we should be more youthful.

Naruto: YOSH ! Sakura-chan, I will show my youthfulness my defeating Sasuke. If I cannot, I will run around konoha on the toes, if I cannot do that I will do 1000 pushups, if I cannot do that I will-

*Sakura punches Naruto*

Sakura: I'm sorry Naruto-kun , please forgive me.

Naruto: It's okay, Sakura –chan.

Sakura : NARUTO-KUN !

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura : NARUTO-KUN !

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAN!

*Sunset Bridge genjutsu with Naruto and Sakura hugging and Sasuke in the background playing the Kabuki Drums*

Kakahi and Haruki: *twitch* *sputter* *blubber* *ack*

* * *

A/N : Well, this is it for the introductory chapter, Read and Review so i know if it's upto the snuff. More action coming up with Rule #17 : Don't Teach your brats flashy Jutsus. They will just bug you for more.  
this is intended to be a short story, 10-12 chapters of about 5-8k words each. It's just to show the lighter moments and the changed dynamics due to addition of the Master of Death : Togeika Haruki. It sets the tone for the next story in the series : The World Torn Apart, without having to deal with pesky training arcs.  
Enough for now. Enjoy.


	2. I Want a Gift too!

**DISCLAIMER : I own a few things, but those dont include Naruto or Harry Potter. But you knew that, didn't you ?**

* * *

Back at his home, Konohamaru sat back against his bed and relaxed. He always loved this place, after his Uncle Asuma had died; the Sarutobi Mansion just held too many painful memories for him. So he had turned to the only person who could help him, Naruto. Naruto had let him camp out at his place free of charge for nearly a year, and when he had moved to a larger house, he had left the tiny apartment at Konohamaru's disposal. Kicking back his feet, Konohamaru turned to another page of the book, and began to read.

_Rule 17: Brats love flashy Jutsus. Brats respect those who use flashy Jutsus. But keep in mind that their overuse will produce cute little wide-eyed Hanger-ons who will never let you have a moment of peace._

_(Keep finger on the circle below to view the memory of the disastrous results if this rule is not followed)_

Now used to the strange book, Uzumaki's protégé let himself be sucked into the memory of his hero's latest escapade.

* * *

Another day, another bunch of whippersnappers eager to be trained. Ho-hum. Let no one say that Haruki's life was easy. He was hungry, tired and needed his tea fix, and none of that green tea, oh no. What he need was good old Earl Gray. It was a pity that the Mokuton fellow couldn't grow plants, only trees. He flaggingly sighed at the evil box which said 'Sigh here'…wait that wasn't right. Oh right, it was 'Sign Here', which was deserving of a stab with the pen as he did as instructed.

"Taking orders from a stupid box drawn on a piece of worthless paper. What's next, singing 'A cauldron full of hot strong love' at the request of a talking toad? "The irritated _Hanshi _griped.

"Yo, Ground 7, ten minutes. Be there. "The grating voice of Kakashi snapped into his reverie.

"Oi, wait, aren't you always a couple of hours late, eh Hatake?"

"I already Am." quipped the jounin, before shunshining away.

Putting on his Jounin vest and his Forehead Protector, Haruki turned on the spot and vanished too.

* * *

_Training Area 7, 0930 hours_

Naruto was dozing peacefully on a tree branch, confident of his senseis' late arrival, while his stubborn, and dare he say it, optimistic teammates waited for them below. When suddenly, with a swirl of leaves and a popping sound, the two missing jounins appeared on the tree branch, knocking down the poor blonde genin on his head.

Sakura couldn't bear it any longer and cried out, "You're late!"

"You're Pink!" Haruki yelled back, "Any other asinine observations anyone?"

"Maa, Maa, Cool it you two. What Haruki-Hanshi is trying to say, is that since you all have wasted a lot of time this morning, let's just spar before heading out for missions."

The Genins fumed, with one still rubbing his sore head. But complied.

"Excellent. Now for today, you, my little piggies are my target. The spar is simple, attack me or I'll attack you. Now go, shoo, scatter, vamoose you varmints"

The Genins promptly scattered to the four winds. Which was quite a feat considering there were only three of them.

"Want to sit this one out Kakashi? I want some 'Me time' with these little hellions"

"Mou, don't go overboard. Other than that, have fun. I'll be sitting…over there…with my book….reading."

Haruki just waved him off and settled into his familiar battle stance and extended his mind all over in an attempt to touch the minds of the hidden kids. He grinned as he detected Sasuke behind him, attempting to use the Uchiha staple: _Goukyakyuu no Jutsu_. Moving his hand in a series of complex motions, Haruki yelled out '_Imprecor Incaendo_' letting loose a huge wall of fire which took the shape of snakes , dragons, chimeras and other assorted destructive beasts and roared towards Sasuke's position. The Uchiha froze, stunned at the sheer destruction veering towards him, convincing him of his mortality and surprised that his weird but good-natured sensei had used this technique on him. Before he could evade, the wall of streaking fire crashed around him.

Everyone was shocked and yelled out, but was left feeling stupid when the fire settled in a circle revealing a cowering but unharmed Sasuke at its center.

"One down. You can't leave this prison without being burnt and reduced to a sooty pile of Uchiha ash, so I advise you not to try it Sasuke."

Next came Sakura who attacked in a precise Academy style taijutsu, albeit enhanced by chakra for more stopping power. It wouldn't uproot trees and destroys buildings, but it was a start, all the same. Haruki ducked under the first punch, then dodged and rolled to the side while avoiding a high kick followed by a vicious kick at sakura's outstretched hands, which were aiming for a debilitating punch. Somersaulting over her head , he muttered '_Terra Rapio_' , as two fists shot out from the earth and held sakura in place.

"Two down. Astounding precision over Taijutsu, but you need to branch out more. Learn new moves as well as some Jutsus. Tell that Sensei of yours to teach a variant of this move I used on you, called the _Mogurakagure no Jutsu_, and its follow-up attack _Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu_."

Sakura could only tilt her head in acknowledgement even as she frowned at her easy defeat. Then her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the tremors of many feet approaching their location. She brightened; The Army of Narutos had arrived.

And indeed it had. A swelling tide of Orange and Yellow, yelling and pulling faces and making threatening gestures, a normal opponent would have been unnerved. But Haruki, long used to insurmountable odds and last stands was unfazed. He stood up straight, and calmly drew a line across the ground in front of him.

"Resistance is Futile. Surrender"

"Get him boys, we will swarm him down."

"Yeah! Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice; we Bunshins know that better than anyone…Never lose faith my friends….never. We will not pause. We will not falter. We will cross that line or die trying. URA!" a clone bravely roused the clone army only to sit back down sheepishly when everyone gave him flat looks.

"Naruto, for kami's sake, dispel that idiot clone of yours."

"On it, Sensei" The clone made a last ditch attempt to change the mind of his creator but was left grasping at air as he was dispelled.

"Thank you. Now, Let us begin"

What followed next was a slaughter. Ducking and weaving through the front ranks, Haruki made short work of them and tore a smoky swath to the rear of the army. Waving his hand in a sweeping gesture, he muttered '_Terra Aes Spiculum_', which caused short stubby spikes of metal to shoot out from the ground, impaling many of the clones. He touched one spike and mumbled '_Fulmen Includo_' sending out a wave of lightning which arced to all the protrusions and formed a dome like cage trapping all the Narutos inside.

"Three Down. And it's over. So, what did you guys learn today?" Haruki asked cheerfully, freeing the trio from their respective prisons and beckoned Kakashi over.

"I know, never ever spar with Haruki ever again."

"I got one too, never be caught inside Haruki-sensei's traps"

"Hn. Never hesitate on a battlefield."

"Maa, I got one too. I learnt that Haruki knows many cool techniques and I want to learn them too."

"Ok. First of all, Naruto, you suck. Second of all, partially correct Sakura; rather don't be caught in anyone's trap at all. Third of all, true Sasuke, but not the point of my lesson. And Finally, Hatake, get me a spare Sharingan and I'll teach them to you. Most are basic elemental manipulation. And no, you can't promise me Sasuke's when he gets them." Kakashi who was trying to say something shut down and deflated. Sasuke glared at him, annoyed that Kakashi could think of promising his Sharingan like that to someone. They were his and his alone. His Precious. When he finally activated them, that is.

"You all missed the point of the lesson, and that was imprisonment. A clever shinobi does not need to kill or even maim his opponent to knock him out of the fight. Capturing him inside an elemental cage or prison will serve just as well. And also to teach you to escape various prisons. Sasuke, your fire cage extended to above ground, but not below it. A use of mogukagakure no jutsu would have set you free. Sakura, your hands were free for kami's sake, you could have used any suiton jutsu to turn the rock hands into mud. And Naruto, yours was the hardest to escape, but had one significant flaw, it needed my contact to keep it active. Even if one clone of yours , out of the active battlefield had attacked me, I would have been forced to release you."

All genins nodded, feeling a tad foolish for overlooking such easy details, but determined to do better next time.

"My assignment for today is, sit with your sensei and rack your brains for various elemental prisons and how to escape them, and to learn the Mogukagakure no Jutsu. Copy Ninja Kakashi, live up to your name and teach these children about various such Jutsus you have seen or experienced. After that you guys can do some D-ranks, imagine the look on Tora's face when you capture the evil cat from underground."

"Ano, Haruki-_Hanshi, where_ are you going?" Sakura enquired.

"Team-6, Asuma asked me to properly motivate his team tonday, heh heh heh."

Everyone sweat-dropped at the scarred Jounin's eagerness who waved at them and disappeared with a pop sound.

"Team, what do you say that we stalk Haruki and see what else he has up his sleeves?"

The Genins answered with a resounding yes, before they headed out towards training ground 6.

* * *

_Training Area 6, 1130 hours_

By the time Team-7 reached the training grounds, the hijutsu training of Team-6 had already started. They came in expecting spectacular jutsus flying left and right, the way it had been inflicted on them. To their extreme disappointment all they found was Ino and Haruki staring at each other blankly.

Seeing their dejected faces, Asuma spoke up, "You haven't missed anything fun, and those two have been like this for the past fifteen minutes. Shikamaru has gone off to sleep again while Chouji has started on his next packet of chips. I have started on my second cigarette, in case you were wondering."

"We weren't, Asuma-sensei." Naruto answered honestly as everyone sweatdropped, including a dozing Nara. Oblivious to the people's reactions, Naruto sat next to the two Shinobi lost in stupor.

He waved his hand in front of their faces.

No reaction.

He poked the duo softly.

No reaction.

He poked the duo again. Harder this time.

Sea green eyes remained lost in Emerald green ones.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei, isn't Ino too young to be lost in Haruki-_Hanshi_'s eyes?"

Sakura responded with her usual fist to the head special before yelling"Baka, they must be training that weird mind jutsu that Ino-_buta_ uses."

Naruto and Shikamaru just sighed, "Troublesome."

"Hn, they are beginning to stir, we should hide."

"Team, scatter."

Which they did, just as Ino and Haruki returned to the outside world. Haruki calmly got up and went behind the bushes where gagging and retching sounds could be heard. At Asuma's questioning glance he just grumbled about 'Teenaged girls' mind, spare me the horror'. Shrugging, The former fire guardian concentrated on Ino who looked ecstatic.

"That was so amazing Haruki-sensei! You could literally read through my mind like a scroll, and you didn't even use any hand seals at all. Can you teach me that? That was just amazing, wait till I tell my dad, he will be amazed"

"Troublesome girl, calm down already."

"Stupid Shikamaru, I AM calm!"

"You just used 'Amazing' thrice. In a single breath."

"Just shut up you. You didn't experience it. It was amazing."

Shikamaru shook his head at the lost cause, "It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Ino-chan, sure, I will give you the scroll from where I learned this technique but only on one condition."

"What is it Haruki-sensei? I'll do anything!"

"Never ask me to practice that jutsu with you again. My poor feeble mind isn't built for a young girl's psyche." Haruki smugly declared.

Ino looked rebellious for a moment, but acquiesced to his request. "Does this mean you will not teach me again?" she queried with a downcast expression.

"Not at all Ino -chan, I will. But not that Jutsu again." Haruki smiled down at her kindly, giving her a small tightly rolled book titled 'Clearing their Mind- A Beginners guide to the Mind Arts' which was supposedly compiled from notes of a certain Severus Snape and published by a Harry Potter.

"Thank you sensei ! I'll keep this book safe and learn well from it, I promise."

"That's all I ask, but be sure to keep the book secure. It's the only one of its kind in the whole world. And I expect it back when you are done with it." Haruki sternly told Ino who nodded enthusiastically.

"You're up next Shika."

"Do I have to? Training sounds so troublesome."

"Oh don't be like that, I'm training your mind. Let's play shogi."

Shikamaru smiled at that and set up a board , and soon He and Haruki had settled into pensive poses as Asuma looked on interestedly. Ino pored through her new book while Chouji pored through his bag of chips. All in all, Team-6 was content. For a small while atleast.

* * *

_Back in the trees_

Sakura fumed. Naruto pouted. Sasuke looked mildly discontent. Kakashi giggled.

"Why does their team get such easy training? You angered Haruki-sensei somehow, didn't you Ero-sensei?"

"Mou, he has been like that with me ever since the Jounin Exams Gauntlet. I fought him, he defeated me. I don't know why he is sore about that still?"

"Yosh! My most youthful rival, it might have to do with you setting Anko-san on him after the exams were over."

"GAI! What are you….and your...Team, doing here?"

"Kakashi-san, we are here to observe the most youthful Haruki-san, he put us through the most inspiring training yesterday which ignited our flames of youth!"

"True. Haruki-sama's insight on not only shinobi skills but also worldly philosophy was most inspiring. Did you know, his scar used to be a cursed seal once? And it was more sinister and painful than the one which we Hyuugas use. He truly is extraordinary."

"So what did you guys learn yesterday? And why is Tenten so silent?" Sakura felt obliged to ask.

"He first created a few puppets from raw earth which he powered with seals. Then he asked Lee to spar against the puppets where it was revealed that each puppet was imbued with a separate element chakra as well as had a certain degree of sentience. But the most surprising thing was that the puppets were indestructible, as Lee quickly learned, and could only be stopped by removing the Seal Array on the puppets' back. At the half-hour mark, he allowed Lee to take the puppets he had succeeded in stopping for his personal use."

Naruto , who looked baffled nudged Sasuke, " Ne, teme, what did he mean?"

"Hn. He meant that Haruki-san can create and use indestructible puppets which fire different Jutsus. The puppets work on Seals and are their weak point. Lee was allowed to keep the puppets he defeated as 'Trophy'. Understand now Dobe?" Sasuke curtly replied. Naruto nodded at that.

"As I mentioned, he taught me about Cursed Seals and how I could protect myself against them, and gave me a book on something called Occlumency which he claimed would be useful. He also guided me to create a new Jyuuken move, which I am still trying to perfect. Tenten on the other hand dueled with Haruki-sama an-"

"Wait, Haruki-sensei has a sword ?"

"Hai, Sakura-san, a long straight blade encrusted with rubies. A Magnificent weapon. Tenten was quite taken by it. As I was saying, Tenten dueled him and finally asked him to show the Technique by which he defeated Hayate-san in the Jounin Exam Gauntlet. I am ashamed to admit that I lost my cool and jumped excitedly on seeing it. He calls it the _Danse Macabre _wherein he creates copies of the sword which whirl around in a swirling vortex of Death. Thankfully he has always used blunted edges so far, but something tells me that the Technique will decimate any opponent in his path. At the end of the duel, he gave Tenten a practice sword styled after his own, and promised her a true Master-Sword called 'GriphooksBane' when she succeeds in mastering the practice one. The prospect of wielding such a blade has left Tenten speechless since yesterday."

Sasuke translated for Naruto who was looking flummoxed once again.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Sakura, "See, Team-9 had a rough training too. Team-6 just struck lucky it seems."

"Yeah, but they got _Presents! _Tenten got a sword, Neji and Ino got rare books, Lee got special puppets, look, even Shikamaru is holding a book now, and Chouji is putting on a new Armor. I'm sure Team-8 got something too."

"And you are absolutely right Sakura, Haruki gave us awesome stuff too, right Akamaru?" Kiba spoke while the cute puppy woofed in agreement.

"Maa, this completes the rookie teams, ne? Are you here to observe Haruki too, Kurenai-san?"

"No, not at all, I'm here for our lunch date, he promised to take me out today. And yes, he had a session with us yesterday and he was surprisingly able to teach such varied genins something new. First he had survival training for them where he attacked them randomly while they attempted to search him out and evade him. He kept yelling about 'Constant Vigilance' and to 'Stop, Drop, and Roll'. It was fun to watch."

Kiba butted in, "he also started to teach me about impressing girls but Kurenai-sensei burned all my notes."

"That filth deserved to be burnt." said Kurenai with a faint blush to her cheeks.

"You are just sore it works. Wasn't that 'Let me change your bandages…' line awesome?"

"Enough Kiba" declared Kurenai firmly, bonking him on the head, observing the perverted giggles emanating from beneath Kakashi's mask.

"Moving right along, he taught Kiba some mental exercises to become one with the beast, so he and Akamaru could work together better. He also showed them some technique which Kiba refuses to tell me about."

"It was shown in confidence Nai-Sensei. But it was terrifying yet awesome. I don't want to be at its receiving end. Ever. He gave Akamaru this shiny new collar too, it belonged to his old pet Snuffles and with it , I can always track Akamaru down."

"Hmm, It seems Haruki has a knack for huge flashy Jutsus, right Gai , Kurenai ?" the other two Jounins nodded in affirmation.

"And what did he teach you Shino-kun, Hinata-chan?" Gai asked kindly.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "He helped me find new Kikaichuu, some which were even regarded as lost by our clan. It was most disconcerting, he would mutter a strange word 'Accio' followed by the name of the bugs we were searching for and the bug would appear. It seemed like reverse _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_, but I am not certain. Already our clan has started the rebreeding of these 'lost' kikais. A priceless gift to our clan."

Sasuke was once again translating for Naruto who wondered why all the silent ones used such difficult language. 'They must be ashamed of such difficult way of talking that's why they remain so quiet.' He decided.

"And Hinata,you ?"

Hinata who was once again impersonating a tomato as she gazed at the cute confused expression on Naruto's face was shaken out of her reverie. "A-Ano, he helped me train my B-Byakugan so it becomes stronger. He also gave me a book on Plants. It was written by his best friend Neville and he said I reminded him of his friend. A-And he felt I could be even better than his friend." Hinata finished quietly.

Mount Sakura exploded quietly, "Everyone got something, except us, I will show that good-for-nothing Sensei when I see him next. Shannaro!"

* * *

_At the Goruden-Doaragon Restaurant, 1430 hours_

"Hey Nai-chan, does it feel that someone is watching us?"

Kurenai gazed forlornly out of the window where a row of children stood with their faces pressed against it. A certain pink-haired one held up a sign demanding presents. Kurenai sighed and sweatdropped. "No, Haruki-kun, its just us. Why? Aren't I enough that you want more?"

As Haruki earnestly denied and tried to make amends, Kurenai smiled a small smile. ' Yes, Haruki certainly was fun…"

* * *

_Later that night_

Haruki had changed out of his uniform into casual clothes and reflected on his day, it had been a pretty fun one, all things considering. And the date, while nothing serious was a high point too. And while he would never admit it, teaching those twitchy brats was something he enjoyed greatly. As he went to close the door of his apartment, he saw a small crowd gathered there. The crowd itself was large, but its members were small. The rookie twelve to be exact. Haruki sighed.

"What do you all want now?"

"Jutsus"

"Troublesome. A Shogi match."

"Those Dorito chips, yum."

"Jutsus"

"Spar"

"A Duel"

"PRESENTS"

"Jutsus"

"Help"

"PRESENTS ! Shannaro!"

"Hn, Training"

"ARGHHHH!" Haruki yelled and closed the door hurriedly. Before he could sigh in relief, he heard a cough from behind. Cringing , he turned his head slowly around before being yelled at again.

"Hn, Training"

"Jutsus"

"Jutsus"

"Spar"

"A Duel"

"PRESENTS"

"Jutsus"

"Help"

"PRESENTS ! Shannaro!"

"Hn, Training"

"PRESENTS !"

Haruki yelled at top of his lungs about 'Children of the Corn' and disappeared with a pop. Leaving a crowd of disgruntled young shinobis behind.

* * *

_Present Time_

Konohamaru sweatdropped after coming out of the memory. His image of the legendary Konoha Twelve was shattered forever after watching them swarm around like kids at a candy store He made a mental note to not show the Rasengan on his first day of teaching. Eager for more advice, Konohamaru turned a page…

* * *

**OMAKE : TOBI AND THE PAIN**

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy Haruki-sama , but Tobi will have to take you now. Pain-sama orders Tobi to , and Tobi is a good boy.

PAIN: I will evolve you. Soon , My Pain will be yours.

Haruki: *Yawn* i'm too old for this shit *waves hands* Now enjoy in your new mouse forms. Dumbasses.

*slams door*

_That night_

Tobi : Hey, Pain, what are we going to do tonight ?

Pain: Why, the same thing we do every night. Try to Take over the world !

Chorus: They are the Tobi, the Tobi , The Tobi and the Pain, Pain , Pain, PAIN !

Announcer : Welcome to the all new adventures of Tobi and the Pain.

*Haruki shuts down the TV"

Haruki : That's it. Ryan Seacrest will breathe no more.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for Chapter 2. Read and enjoy and let me know if you liked it. Suggestions for Rules Welcomed, as are volunteers for Beta Readers.

Expect the next chapter tomorrow. Cheers.  
At the risk of sounding review-whorish, geez people, review ! they are the sustenance of us starved writers. Jokes aside, your feedback does motivate us to write better. So, take a minute and review. it only costs you a few words.

Warren-Sherman out.


	3. No-Brow san is Awesome!

**DISCLAIMER: I own a few things, but those dont include Naruto or Harry Potter. But you knew that, didn't you?**

**A/N**: Anyone read Naruto 614 yet? Gotta say, faith in Kishimoto restored with some outstanding moments and surprises in the last few issues. Some might say 'too little too late', I personally feel, 'better late than never'. I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming.

* * *

_Six days before the Graduation Exam_

Our Long-Scarfed protagonist returned back home in an upbeat mood, eager to get started on the next chapter of the rulebook.

His day had started out solemn when he had visited the graves of Konoha's Martyrs, his thoughts flashing and trying to reconcile the bright happy faces he had seen in the memory to the tired lifeless ones of those fallen in war. He would close his eyes and he would see Neji, the effeminate bitter boy who grew to be a powerful man with a heart of gold, impaled through with the Juubi's Mokuton attacks, dying in his Nii-san's arms, he also recalled brave Ebisu, the closet pervert, defending his old teammates Gai and Genma and his students, before being cut down by the Zetsus' army, giving them just enough time to escape and fight another day. And many others too. The Seedling of Peace in the Elemental Countries was watered with the blood of Martyrs. But the heroes had never lived to see their dreams come to fulfillment. Yet they had died with a smile on their faces, content in having done their part.

After spending time with a forlorn Kakashi who also frequented the Memorial grounds, he had gone to visit Naruto. The two had had a good laugh when he recalled the funny memories he had seen inside there. Naruto had filled him in with some more details not recorded in the book.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I got to ask Oyabun, did you guys manage to get the much desired Presents from Haruki no Shinigami?"

"Hai, I remember clearly the day we did. Sakura-chan had been sulking for a whole week, tossing her head haughtily whenever Haruki-sensei drew near. We weren't much better though, I took to a habit of pranking both Kakashi sensei and him, while Sasuke stopped socializing even one bit with them. The poor guys were on the receiving end of Team-7's collective cold shoulder for quite a while. Dattebayo."

"Then what happened?"

"Haruki grew bored of our 'bellyaching and churlish murmuring', in his own words." Naruto grinned at that," he showed up one morning at my doorstep with my teammates in tow, hanging upside down in the air beside him, and proceeded to drag me along too, all the way to Naka River. Sasuke was most put-out with that, it being the site of his cousin Shisui's murder, after all."

"As I said, I'll take that memory with me to the last breath that was the day I was accepted by someone as a family. Not a friend, not a teammate, but family. Haruki, for his entire gruff and nonchalant demeanor, had always gone out of his way to help me out. I didn't think much of his nearly daily excursions to Ichiraku's with me before, but when gamachan remain fully stuffed even at the month end, I understood. And I silently thanked him for it. For some reason, after his visits my house, or should I say, your house always looked brighter and cleaner, and my rickety furnishing would be in mint condition again. Till date I don't know how he did it, but I know that it was him."

"He told us about himself that day, his old world, his own family and friends. He showed us their pictures too; they were strange pictures, moving in their frames much like Sai-san's Ink drawings. He looked at Sasuke and me with love and compassion as we bonded over our orphaned childhoods marred with tragedy. Sakura too found a place as his best friend who stayed with him till she died. And Kakashi…Kakashi reminded him of his Godfathers, his closest confidants. And when he told me that when he looked at Sasuke and me, he saw not his Genins, but his sons…I felt my heart would break."

"What followed was a blur, it was probably the only time Haruki had revealed so much of his mysterious past. One filled with blood, betrayals and tears."

"A-Ano, I never heard Haruki-sama had a wife."

"Hai, he did. But not here, in a place far far away. She had died long before he came here. He called her 'the flower of his court' "

"You are being too vague Nii-san; Haruki-sama wasn't that old."

"It's a state secret Saru-chan, when you become Hokage you can read his files to your hearts content." Naruto laughed at Konohamaru's disappointed look.

"After we had dried our tears, he gave us all, even Kakashi-sensei, the gifts he had been saving for us. He gave Sakura a beaded feminine-looking handbag, it was just like a storage scroll but with nearly limitless capacity, Sasuke got a small knife, with a poisoned edge. The poison in the blade had no antidote, a single scratch could cause death and the venom never needed to be refilled. He still carries it around his neck."

"And what did you get?"

"A shard of a mirror. One which showed not your reflection, but your Heart's Desire. It was the first time I saw Tou-san and Kaa-san." Naruto finished quietly.

Shaking off the dark thoughts, Naruto brightened and asked with a foxy grin, "you are reading that infernal book right? Go and read Rule Number 39. It was by far one of the most surreal experiences I have ever faced."

"Wow, coming from you, that's saying something Nii-san."

Behind them, the ANBU snickered.

"Oi that's enough from you lot. And off with you Gaki, go read up and learn. You will get who your teams are by tomorrow. Send my love to Sayuri-chan, I miss that little girl these days."

"Don't, Kurenai-san has taught her the Narakumi no Jutsu already. She's scary with it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_Present Time_

Konohamaru turned to Rule 39, which was strange and surprising by itself.

_Rule 39: Keep your genins well-fed and well-rested. Hungry Genins are cranky and whiny Genins. A refreshed bratpack responds well to training while a tire one tends to squabble. If your hellions are exceptional (+) or Talented, then beware, Jounin-Sensei, for they will land in unexpected and unusual situations._

_(+) See also: Stupid, Rash_

_(Keep finger on the circle below to view the memory of the disastrous results if this rule is not followed)_

No sooner had he done that that the world vanished in a swirl of colors.

* * *

_Near the village gates, Konohagakure no Sato_

"Alright my cute little genins, are you all ready for your survival training?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

"And you, Team-6, are you all packed?"

"Hai, Asuma sensei!"

"I'm so excited for this, a week with Sasuke-kun ! Thank you, thank you, thank you Senseis."

"Be serious Ino-buta, don't take this trip lightly."

"She is right, troublesome girl. This isn't a game."

"Enough now pay attention. Kakashi will now explain your mission to you."

"I have given the map to Shikamaru with the camping spot marked on it; it's at a four hour running distance from the Village boundaries so you won't be too far. You have to stay there for the next six days, surviving off the land just the way shinobis do. Remember, you will be unsupervised for this duration, so take care of yourself and your friends. You won't be lazing while you are there either. Your mission is to bring back at least a hundred units of the Dokudami herb for the Hospital. Understood? Any Questions?"

"Hai, Kaka-Sensei, what happens after Tsundere meets Garaiya in page Three Hundred and Ninety Four?" Naruto ventured before being bonked down by the vengeful Sakura.

"Any important questions?" Kakashi asked again pointedly.

"Troublesome. Is this area safe? I mean, we are leaving the village without Jounin escort. It might be troublesome."

"Most things in life worth anything are troublesome, Shikamaru."

"Just answer the question Asuma-sensei. No clever quips."

"Oh you are no fun. But yes, the area is far removed from the borders so you run no risk of running into an enemy patrol, there is an ANBU outpost nearby too. Now off with you."

"Bye kiddies, come back in one piece." was the cheerful send off of Kotetsu and Izumo.

As the genins left the village, they encountered a tired looking Haruki who waved at them and fondly ruffled team-7's heads as they ran off.

"Ne, you two, where is the Bratpack going?"

"Oh just a training mission, they'll be back in a week."

"Hmm, that's good. They'll be back before my target reaches Hi no Kuni."

"ANBU mission?"

Haruki nodded. "Yeah, it will solve two problems for us at once if it works out. I'll keep a track on the kids from tomorrow, just in case."

"Are you coming to the Jounin Lounge later? Kurenai-san will be there too." Asuma teased.

Haruki faintly blushed at that," Yeah, probably. I need to catch on some sleep first. I'll see you guys later."

Haruki trundled away while Asuma and Kakashi stayed a bit longer watching the kids leave in the horizon. It will be a learning experience for them, they thought. And besides, what could really go wrong?

* * *

_1 hour later_

Ino tugs on Shikamaru's sleeves." Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Blasted Damnation."

_After another hour_

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Ino?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Balderdash."

_5 minutes later_

Shikamaru tugs on Ino's sleeve. "It's too troublesome to not ask. Where did you learn these curses Ino?"

"Oh, from Haruki-san's mind."

"Troublesome Hanshi."

Another hour later

"Chouji, I'm hungry, can I have some chips?"

"Here you go Naruto."

"Thanks. Can I have some more?"

"Sure."

This went on for a while until Chouji finally got tired of Naruto mooching off the food he brought. This resulted in Naruto and Chouji getting into a tussle while Sakura and Ino cheered them on. After a few minutes of this, Ino crossed the line when she insulted Naruto, to which Sakura took offense had started to slap Ino around. Shikamaru was aghast at the melee while Sasuke just shook his head mournfully at the childish antics. As the sun started to fall, Shikamaru trapped them all in his Kagemane no Jutsu and told them to hurry along or they won't reach the campsite before nightfall. Reluctantly they all agreed and started running once again.

Not even ten minutes after the enforced peace, Chouji realized that he had left the entire cooking utensils behind. But when they doubled back to search for it, they found it all swept away, much to their dismay.

The Genins reached the camp just after sundown and laid down the camp to rest for the night, hungry and tired. Naruto, who felt guilty about their current misfortune offered to take the first watch. Sasuke and Sakura offered to stay with him but he waved them off.

'Man, this sucks. I'm so hungry now and I can't even eat anything because it's too late to forage for roots. If Haruki-san had been here, we would have had plenty to eat. He would have taken me out to Ichiraku's. I miss Ramen!' Naruto thought with a sad look on his face. He poked his hungry tummy which was growling and took a deep breath.

*Sniff*Sniff* 'Is that Ramen I smell? Yeah, it is! I can smell the broth, a beef one! Mmm, must be the ANBUs in the outpost Kaka-sensei told us about. Maybe they will share some with us. Mmm,Ramen.'

Naruto drooled, sniffing at the air, and then got up to follow the scent.

Back at the tent, the pineapple haired boy was shaken awake by the tugging of a string on his toe, he poked out his head in time to see Naruto walk away, his nose in the air and an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Troublesome Blonde." Shikamaru muttered, as he got up to wake Chouji and Sasuke.

At a distance from the Genin Camp

"Hey Zabuza, has Haku come back yet?" asked Meizu, one of the two Demon Brothers.

"Do you see him anywhere Meizu? No? Then stop asking questions and tend to the broth."

Meizu skulked away followed by his brother, leaving the Demon of the Bloody Mist to sit by himself.

This job was putting him on an edge, the one who had hired him could inspire terror in him. Him! Zabuza Momochi, who had not flinched in the face of Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage and Sanbi's host himself. The mission was simple, kill the target and bring back his head and belongings. Collect the sizeable paycheck, not in paper money, but in solid gold. After that hire some Mercenaries or other missing-nin and help the Mizu-rebels to overthrow Yagura once and for all. Simple as that.

But the target was no pushover either, Aoi Rokusho, former Jounin of Konoha and now Jounin of the mysterious Amegakure, the wielder of the famous Raijin, sword of the Nidaime Hokage. It was the lure of matching blades with a famous swordsman that finally convinced Zabuza of agreeing to Togieka Haruki's offer. Not that he was going to refuse anyway. A free pass to Hi no Kuni for his companions and him, so long as they kept their peace was invaluable to missing-nins such as themselves. He suddenly heard a rustle in the trees and tensed , drawing a kunai out , but relaxed when he saw Haku, who was bearing herbs and assorted roots.

"Any word from our benefactor Haku?"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama, Haruki-dono sent an owl bearing a message that the lure was successful and Aoi had started to chase him. He should arrive in this location by next week on foot."

Zabuza snorted," An owl, of all things. It does the job, I suppose. Very well, start preparing the meal. Turn in early today, from tomorrow onwards, we will be on high alert."

"Hai,Zabuza-sama."

The simple ramen meal started to cook on the slow fire, the herbs releasing their fragrance, suffusing the atmosphere all around. The four ex-Kiri ninja sat around the camp fire, exchanging banter as they waited for it to cook. Soon, it was done and Haku had started ladling it into bowls when a low sound wailed through the air.

The Ninjas stiffened and stood back to back, kunais drawn, in absolute silence.

The forest was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft crackle of the fire and the bubbling of the broth in the pot. Seconds later, a keening moan wafted on the breeze. The voice was filled with anguish and sorrow, of a lover awaiting the return of one long dead. It spoke a single word. 'Ramen'

"Ramen? Of all things? What the hell is wrong with the Land of Fire?"

Behind him, the demon brothers were shaking. " Zabuza, I have heard that the Yondaime Hokage was obsessed with Ramen."

"The Yondaime? The one who died defeating the Kyuubi, that one?"

"Hai. It's said that the Kyuubi attacked during the evening meal, and he was forced to leave his bowl of ramen unfinished. They say that he swore that he would be back soon, but that was not to be. Maybe, his ghost was attracted by our Ramen and came back to fulfill his promise."

The disembodied voice rang out again," RAAAAAMEEENNNNN, where are youuuuu?"

At this, even Haku began shivering in terror. Zabuza was disconcerted at this turn of events. A ghost of all things. That too a Hokage's ghost. And to make matters worse, a ramen haunting ghost. This mission was getting too strange.

"RAMEN! I FOUND YOU!" the voice bawled out once again, this time right next to them. In surprise they turned to face the owner of the voice.

Eyes widening, Zabuza muttered in disbelief," Konoha no Kiiroi Senko!" As he saw the Yellow Flash of Konoha hunched over their Ramen pot, hugging it as if his life depended on it, strange as it sounded. On his side, The Demon Brothers fainted, while Haku hid behind his legs.

Zabuza shook his head. The intruder was not a ghost, even though he looked like a Chibi-Yondaime, from what he remembered of his old books. Walking upto the young Yondaime lookalike, Zabuza kneeled and poked him. "Who are you gaki?"

The young boy jumped, startled and then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. And who are you No-brow ojiisan?"

A vein pulsed in Zabuza's head. " Momochi Zabuza. The Demon of the Bloody Mist. Why are you here, you annoying gaki? Did Haruki send you with a message?"

"You know Haruki-sensei?"

"He hired us for this mission. So tell me, do you have a message?"

"Gomensai No-Brow san. Haruki-sensei didn't send us. My team and another team are doing survival training in this campsite."

The vein pulsed faster. "There are more of you brats, clear off from here. A dangerous missing-nin will come here in a few days. You better go before then."

"But we can't, we also have to collect Dokudami herbs for the hospital." Naruto cried out in dismay.

Haku chimed in," Don't worry about that Naruto-san. There is a small field full of those herbs nearby. If you want, I'll help you pick them out."

Naruto blushed and nodded eagerly.

"That's all nice and fine, but why are YOU here? You put us all on edge."

"We lost all our food, and then it was too late to gather any. I had not eaten since breakfast, so I was hungry, then I smelled Ramen, and I love Ramen more than anything else, so I thought you were ANBU and I followed the scent to ask you for some , so me and my friends could eat. But then I smelled the Nori , which I love but can't eat much as old man Ichiraku's imports it rarely, so I couldn't resist. That was when you poked me No-brow san."

Zabuza was thankful for the bandages he wore around his face, he was sure his jaw would have been hanging open otherwise. 'What a strange kid.' He thought. Behind him, Haku giggled at the No-brow san remark. The pulsing vein came back in full force once again.

Zabuza gruffly said," Alright kid, you can have some food. But you better leave by tomorrow. This place is going to get dangerous very soon."

"Troublesome Blonde, is that you? Who are these guys?"

"Hn, dobe. We thought you ran off."

*munch* Naruto…*munch*…that small fight was nothing. Forget about it."

"Ohayo, you guys. These are nice people, No-brow san, Haku-chan, and the two fainted guys whose names I don't know. No-brow san calls himself Demon of the Bloody Mist but he's giving us some Ramen, so he must be nice."

Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's simple minded approach. The Demon Brothers looked annoyed while the vein at Zabuza's temple looked ready to burst. Haku was stifling his laughter, grinning at some inside joke.

"Mist? You are Mist Shinobi, what are you doing here?" the ever observant Shikamaru queried.

"Ex-Mist Shinobi gaki, we are missing-nin. And we have been hired by Togieka Haruki for a mission, as I was just telling your teammate here."

"Alright I believe you."

"And my heart just thrums with gratitude." Zabuza sarcastically retorted.

Soon, the four genins and the posse of missing-nin were seated around the fire, exchanging stories over bowls of Ramen. Naruto told of their Team creating their very first A-rank Kinjutsu. Zabuza and his team looked impressed while Team-6's representatives looked envious. At least until Chouji took the next bite of his food, and Shikamaru decided it was too troublesome to be envious.

Zabuza told them about his career from a ruthless genin to an efficient Hunter-nin. He told them about his ambition to overthrow the Mizukage. Shikamaru, who had sat on plenty of discussions about world politics with his father, informed him that the rebels were now massing under Mei Terumi's banner and had captured several cities. Zabuza laughed at this, remembering Mei from his Chuunin days, and became even more eager to complete this mission and join the rebels. All said, it was a better evening than the nukenins had had in a long time.

Naruto was packing some of the ramen in small lacquerware boxes to take back to the girls when he heard their screaming.

"Guys, come on. Let's go. The girl's are in trouble."

"Hold on gaki, rushing off without seeing the danger will get you killed quickly. First analyze the situation by reconnaissance."

Shikamaru took charge at that point. "Naruto, make your Kage Bunshins and henge them into squirrels. Then send them to the camp, and let them dispel there. With the bunshin's kage memory, you will see what they see."

Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers in the clone seal, creating nearly fifty shadow clones. Zabuza's eyes widened at that. Most of them henged themselves into squirrels and scampered towards the camp while the rest stayed on the periphery.

"I always keep some clones as backup since Haruki-sensei's imprisonment lesson." He explained at Sasuke's questioning look. Sasuke nodded in affirmation at that.

Zabuza looked pleased. " Konoha isn't producing soft ninjas any longer it seems. You gakis work like a true shinobi." He praised.

"Thanks No-brow san. My clones just dispelled, there is a girly looking man with a big glittering yellow sword who is holding the girls by the neck. He has a hitae-ite with four straight lines drawn on it. He also has an umbrella at his side."

"Hell. That's our target, but how did he get here so fast? He wasn't due for another few days. No matter, we complete out mission. Gozu, Meizu, distraction detail, get your chain up, hide in the trees and wait for my command. Haku, you stay and guard these kids. Children, you stay out of this, this man is beyond your level. Stay with Haku and hide." Zabuza sternly commanded.

"But that man has Sakura-chan and Ino with him. We can't just let them be."

"The dobe is right. Sakura is like family. We don't leave our friends behind."

"Don't argue with me on this."

"But-"

"Oh fine, I don't have time to argue, so you will remain hidden in the tree line and take a shot if you see an opening. But don't engage the enemy directly. You got that?"

"Hai Zabuza-san." The genins chorused quietly.

* * *

_Back at the camp_

While the shinobis were scattering and preparing for an ambush. Aoi Rokusho, Konoha's traitor and bastard wielder of the Raijin was questioning the petrified girls.

"Did you see a pink-haired man with a scar on his face go by here? He's a Konoha ninja just like you. Not that I think of it, his hair resembled yours girl. Tell me, is he your brother?" he questioned, slowly tightening his grip around Sakura's throat.

"S-Sakura doesn't have a brother, what did this man look like?" Ino asked fearfully.

"The Bastard was of a medium height, long flowing pink hair and a lightning bolt like scar on his forehead… Ah-ha you little bitches know him don't you? I saw the recognition in your eyes."

"G-go to h-h-hell, w-we are n-not telling y-you, ANYTHING!" Sakura choked out.

"Oh, but you will. You see, even if you fight back, you cannot defeat me. No matter how many of you genins come out of the woodwork, you cannot beat a Jounin like me. And I have the Sword of The Thunder God with me. That makes me invincible. So talk, little girl. And I might let you live." Aoi said evilly, knocking Ino out with his umbrella and dashing Sakura against a tree.

* * *

_Above_

Hidden in his positioned, Zabuza seethed. As a shinobi he had done many bloodthirsty deeds, hell, he had slaughtered his entire graduation class as a genin. But he had never done it for sport. Each blood he had spilled had been on order, on a mission. But he had never tortured a helpless young girl. That kind of thing had been that Nut, Raiga's or the Walking Sushi, Kisame's pastime. Not his. He had his honor.

With a quick signal he motioned the Demon Brothers to attack and started the hand seals for the Hiding in the Mist technique.

* * *

_Below_

Aoi, who was engrossed in beating up Sakura , didn't notice the mist slowly creeping up around him. Nor did he see, till the last moment the shuriken chain looping towards him. Letting go of the young kunoichi, he ducked and drew the Raijin, cutting through the chain and shocking the two demon brothers with Lightning Chakra. Before he could advance to kill them, he felt a large blade swinging towards him, jumping back at the last moment. He still received a deep gash across his chest. Then a ghastly voice began to resonate through the unnatural mist.

"Eight Points, little traitor. There are eight points in the human body which cause certain death if I strike them. Larynx. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular Vein. Subclavian artery. Kidneys and Heart. So many vital points to hit, which one shall I hit first? Rather let's see if I can hit all of them in one strike, eh?"

Unnerved, Aoi opened his umbrella and fired a senbon shower in the mist. The voice laughed again. "My Apprentice can wield senbon better than you. And he's just a little kid. Pathetic." ,as a sword swung at him once more. Ducking, he fired another volley.

"You missed. Now, you die."

"Never. I am invincible!" Aoi cried out while jumping high in the air and used his umbrella to float.

Below, Zabuza's narrowed his eyes, as he understood how Aoi had followed Haruki's trail so quickly. Then gritted his teeth in anger as his mist was dissipated by a charged wave of wind from above. But he had no time to reflect as the Raijin's Usurper brought the blade down at him. Zabuza deflected his attack with the Kubikiribocho and swung it at his head trying to catch him off guard. But the Ame-Jounin's footwork was flawless who ducked and riposted at him. Soon the two were locked in a mortal kenjutsu duel, with neither gaining an upper hand. While Zabuza had more training and was a master of his style, he had to evade and change many of his stances to avoid his sword getting destroyed by the Raijin. And while Aoi was more of a berserker, he was outmatched in such a duel.

Unfortunately, Zabuza was caught in a feint when Aoi retracted the blade to get under his guard and brought it out again, impaling Zabuza's sword arm. Before he could kill him by catching him in the Thunder Cage, Haku appeared in between the sword and Zabuza, letting himself be caught in the attack.

Zabuza gritted his teeth in impotent rage when he heard Haku's screans of pain.

* * *

_Above_

The genins who had dragged Sakura and Ino away to safety could only gape at the Jounin duel, mouths agape at the skill and power displayed. Each time Zabuza gained an upper hand they would cheer, only to groan in despair when Aoi got a hit in. When Aoi disabled Zabuza's sword arm, Haku made a move to go, only to be stopped by Naruto, who told him not to go. Haku sadly told him that he had to, because Zabuza was the one to rescue him from despair, and even if he was only a tool to be wielded, he would still save Zabuza, because he was one of his precious people. Haku then created an ice mirror to reach Zabuza's side, and laughingly told Naruto before he left that he was a boy.

The genins stared in shock as Haku was being slowly tortured to death.

Sasuke shook his head in disgust. "Hn. This is getting nowhere. We can't let these guys die. Shikamaru, do you have a plan."

"Give me a moment. Ok, Sasuke, you be the Knight. Use a fireball to that ninja's left. Then-" Shikamaru quickly explained his plan.

Nodding, they all readied themselves.

* * *

_Below_

Aoi heard someone shout 'Knight' and then heard the tell tale whooshing sound of the Fireball Jutsu, seeing it's trajectory he didn't even bother to dodge as it fell wide into an underbrush, igniting it. He ignored the cry of 'Bishop, Rook, move !' as he ran towards the brat who had fired the Jutsu at him. Hearing a noise behind him, he whirled only to see that the bandaged man and his apprentice had disappeared. Turning back he cursed when he saw that the brat had fled too. Then he heard the same lazy voice announce triumphantly, 'General. Check. Kagemane no Jutsu. Success. Team-7, use your Hijutsu. NOW!'

"TEAM – 7 HIJUTSU : GRAND METEOR SHOWER."

The last sight Aoi saw before his soul departed the mortal coil was a brace of white-hot comets streaking towards him.

"And that's a checkmate. I'm glad I released my shadow bind when I did." Shikamaru commented, looking at the carnage Team-7's jutsu had wrought.

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding when you told it was declared an A-rank jutsu."

"Hey, teme, look…the big yellow sword is still unharmed. Zabuza-san are you and Haku-ch…uh, Haku-san okay?"

"Hai, we are Naruto, nothing that won't be fixed in a few days, check on Gozu and Meizu."

"We are alright too Zabuza-sama, that paralysis was only temporary. You brats were amazing I must say."

"Thank Haku for that." Naruto smiled lightly," One really does truly become strong when one fights for their precious people, and all you guys are mine." Everyone brightened at that.

"Troublesome Blonde. Getting everyone emotional. So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know, I think we should head back, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are hurt. Chouji used his last bit of chakra to move Zabuza and distract that Ame-nin. Sasuke and I are tired too, that jutsu is chakra draining. You guys want to come along?"

"We can't. Even though we were hired for a mission, we are still missing-nin of our villages. We aren't welcome in Konoha."

"Ne, how about we spend the remaining night here. In the morning we will go back home and send Haruki-sensei here to you guys?"

"That is acceptable."

* * *

_The next morning_

Zabuza stared at the retreating dustcloud of the young genins as they ran back to Konoha. In his hand he held a bag, left by the kids as a gift, filled to the brim with all the money they had and a note which read 'For Hidden Mist's Liberation'. He chuckled,"I will miss these damn gakis , that's for sure."

"We all will, Zabuza sama" Haku echoed and the Demon Brothers nodded.

* * *

_At the Konoha Gates_

Kotetsu saw the genins approach first and rushed to inform Haruki, Asuma and Kakashi. Hearing the early morning commotion, the Hokage too joined the three Jounins at the village gates, awaiting the arrival of the genins.

"I can count all six of them, so all are alive and well at least."

"Did Naruto's hair grow longer?"

"No, he's carrying something yellow it seems…um…sweet kami, is that…?"

"It's the bloody Raijin. How did he manage to get that? That mission wasn't till a week after!"

"You had an idea about this Haruki?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, it was the result of the S-rank to Amegakure I had gone on, if you remember. But I don't know how these brats managed to mix-up in this. Wait a moment….KAKASHI, ASUMA, Exactly where did you send them?" Haruki thundered.

"umm, the old ANBU outpost near the Valley. Please don't kill us."

"I think we should settle down and let the rookies explain what happened before we indulge in violence. It's too early in the morning for killings anyway."

Soon, the whole story came tumbling out and the three Jounins, two Chunnins and one Hokage were left feeling proud of their students.

"Excellent work, all of you. You will get an A-ranked mission pay for this as well as my thanks for returning Konoha's heirloom and getting rid of it's traitor. Be proud, for you have done what many ANBU teams have failed to do. Including your sensei Kakashi's ANBU team."

"Ojiisan, will you help out No-brow san? He helped all of us out, and gave us food and kept us alive too."

The Sandaime just laughed, "I will see what I can do. Don't worry, he will always be welcomed in not just Hi no Kuni but in Konoha too. Now off with you all. Go get Ramen or something."

"RAMEN!" Naruto cheered and dragged the rest of them all along laughing and playing. The Elder shinobis watched them go with a smile on their faces. The Hokage then turned evilly to three Jounins. " I believe a disciplinary action is in order,yes?"

Distant birds were scared off their trees when a cry echoed "NO ! ANYTHING BUT A WEEK OF CATCHING TORA!"

* * *

_Present world_

Konohamaru shook his head tiredly as he thought of the strange escapades his Niisan got into. He made a mental note to cancel the 'no breakfast' portion of the bell test.

* * *

OMAKE : Captain Voldie

Malfoy : "Bone!"

Pettigrew: "Flesh!"

Macnair: "Blood!"

Lestrange: "Potion!"

Bellatrix: "Wand!"

Voldemort : "When your powers combine, I am Captain Voldie."

All : "GO DARK LORD!

Singing :

Captain Voldie, he's the hero,

Gonna bring mudbloods down to zero,

He has our powers, magnified

And he's fighting on the, darker side….

Chanting:

We are the death eaters, you can be one too

For saving the pureblood is the thing to do,

Muggle-loving and half-breeding is not the way,

Hear what captain voldie, has to say:

"Your Cousin , is yours."

Harrry : Rebels, attack with extreme prejudice. NO MERCY !

Death Eaters : Goodbye cruel world.

* * *

A/N : That's it for chapter 3. Stay tuned. Read and Review.


	4. Intermission

**DISCLAIMER**: Today's disclaimer is brought to you by a very special guest today. Our very own favorite Man in Black: I…..also known as Itachi Uchiha.

Me: So, Itachi, why are you here today?

Itachi: Hn. I heard a rumor of a minstrel writing about my village and my foolish little brother and his foolish little friends.

Me: Ah, that would be me. *looks smug* so what rumors did you hear?

I: only that he harps all day long but no one claps.

Me: *looking downcast* yeah, that's about right too. *kicks stone*

I: And…I am here to rectify that.

Me: Really? Wow, what?

I: Hn. It's over. _Tsukuyomi!_

*the author jumps like a jackanape raving about _follows_ and _reviews_ and a naked Fox*

I: Hn. Poor bastard, such are the wonders of Tsukuyomi. I do ponder why he thinks the Kyuubi no Kitsune ever wore clothes.

Haruki: Crikey! What is wrong with Warren-Sherman? Anyways, people, due to recent …um…delays, the next chapter will be out only by Monday. Meanwhile enjoy an interlude before the story picks up again. And oh, a few omakes too. Hey Hitachi…

I: It's Itachi, Haruki-san.

H: Ohhhhh. Look at me care. Anyway, I heard you are now apprenticed to K?

I: Yes indeed. Here, put on these glasses. Now everyone, look to the skies.

*Bright flash of white*

I: All you will know now is that Warren-Sherman owns nothing. Not Harry Potter. Not Naruto. Not Marvel.

* * *

**OMAKE: The Misadventures of Uzumaki Naruko : Ave Seize Her !**

Caesar : Thou hast stepped too far harlot, now you will pay.

Naruko: here, Fifty Aureus, Ten Denarii and some Sestercius too. Happy now?

Caesar: Do not mock me…for I am the great and terrible Caesar. You spilt royal wine on my royal person…I will have your head for this.

Naruko: Nyeh Nyeh. You can never catch me, you ugly bald bastard.

Caesar: I might not, but my guards will. GUARDS ! In the name of Caesar, Seize Her!

*Naruko flashes the guards*

Guards: D-u-uu-uhhh.

Caesar: Imbeciles. Councilmen, you all are too old to be affected by her feminine wiles, Seize Her!

Naruko: Feminine wiles, seriously? And these are the guys who _invented _the word 'Adultery.'

Caesar: Councilmen, Kill! Seize her!

Council: Surely you jest, Imperator, you don't want us to Kill Caesar.

Caesar: I am as steadfast as the northern star. What Caesar wills, is done. And in the name of Caesar, I order you. Kill! Seize Her!

Cimber: One does not Simply Kill Caesar!

Caesar: I must prevent thee, Cimber. Know, Caesar doth not wrong, nor without cause  
will he be satisfied. Now, Kill! Seize Her!

Casca : Speak, Hands for me!

Everyone: Stabbity Stabbity Stab, This is the game we play. Stabbity Stabbity Stab, we killed Caesar today!

*Brutus steps forward and kicks Caesar in the balls. Everyone stares*

Caesar: YEOW! E-Et Tu, B-Brute? Then fall Caesar.

*dies. Everyone is still staring at Brutus.*

Brutus: What? The bastard never let me finish. Don't Judge me.

*everyone leaves*

Naruko: Well shit, that escalated quickly. But wheeeee, so much fun! No wonder Haruki enjoyed it.

* * *

**OMAKE: The Pranking of the Ignorant**

Haruki: So has everyone understood their lesson?

Team-7 : Hai, sensei,

Haruki: Very well, repeat it.

Team-7: Declarative Statements are bad. So is random shouting and overreacting. And so are pretentious statements.

Haruki: good, and how do we deal with such people?

Team-7: We Prank them!

Haruki: Excellent, who are our targets today?

Team-7: Neji, Ino and Kiba.

Haruki: Go, my hellions, prank them to our best.

Team-7: Muaahhahahahaha

Haruki: 'he he he….and let loose the dogs of war'

* * *

_Later_

Neji : AAAAAH

Hinata: What happened Neji-sa….mmmphh *Giggle-giggle*

Hanabi: What's wrong sister? OH! *tee hee*

Hiashi: Children, what's going….*guffaw*

Neji: Do not laugh honored main house members.

Triple-H's: But you look like a Geisha!

Neji: I am well aware of that.*sulks and turns away*

Triple-H's: HO HO HO!

Neji: Now what?

Hinata: Read the note on your back Neji-neechan…er, Niisan *giggle*

"Destined to be a girl…It's your Fate to look like one"

Neji: ARGGHHH! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS UZUMAKI !

Triple-H's : HAHAHAHA

* * *

_Much later_

Kiba: HELP! HELP! My Ninken are chasing me! HELP! No Akamaru, don't do that to my leg...not you too Kuromaru!

Naruto: Ne, Sakura-chan, did you use the dog pheromones?

Sakura: mm hmm.

Naruto: Oh, well this is hilarious.

* * *

_Much much later_

Ino : aiieeee….let me go NOW!

Shikamaru and Chouji: sure, but if we cut you down, your shrine to Sasuke will fall in the chasm.

Ino: nooo! Anything but that.

Shikamaru: Troublesome Girl. Wake me up when you decide.

Sasuke: Hn. Thanks for the shrine thing.

Chouji: *munch* No, no *crunch*…we should be thanking you Sasuke…*crackle*

Sasuke: Don't mention it. See you all later.

Shikamaru: Aren't you forgetting something?

Sasuke: Hn?

Shikamaru: Yeah, that's what.

Sasuke: Troublesome Pineapple.

* * *

_Up in the trees_

Haruki: Muahahah, now all I need is a purple coat! Chocolate Factory, you will be real soon.

* * *

**A/N** : That's it for now guys, Real Life came up, expect the next 'proper chapter' by Monday where Konohamaru is assigned his much awaited teme…er, team.

Deadpool: Hey, peeps, Review this guy, he always scratches my Chimichanga fix. And he has these really neat Yellow Thought Boxes too. Let's get this fanfiction to the l337 level without haxxorness, yeah ? Or do you wanna be introduced to some Sharp Pointy Things...eh...ooooooh…..Death's here too? *whistles* bawooo baby, Deadpool's here…yoooohooo !

Warren-Sherman: Uh. Okay. What he said. Over and Out.


	5. I Hate my Team

**DISCLAIMER: **Today's disclaimer is brought to you by Cobra Commander.

Cobra Commander: Hisssss. I am the all-powerful Cobra Commader and I will destroy those upstart G.I. Joes. *cackles*

Me: Suuuure. You do that. Again, if I might add. But for now, read the damn disclaimer.

CC: As of now, your little project is deader than disco! Hmmm...Deader than disco...I like that...I would have made a great stand-up comedian.

Me: *stormcloud on head* Why does everyone keep saying that? First Itachi, now you. People do read it you know. My story is needed.

CC: *snorts* as needed as a hole in the head I'm sure.

Me: As if you are any better, you Darth Vader wannabe. All your plans involve Weather, or Machines, or a union of the two.

CC: The only union you should be concerned with is the one between your head and your shoulders! Destro ! Take this man away. And hurry, I am not very patient.

Destro: Premature panic is the sign of an Immature mind Cobra Commander. Now please, read the Disclaimer in your trademarked melodramatic, sinister manner.

CC: *grumbles* Oh very well, Warren-Sherman owns nothing; the pitiful imbecile has no claim over Harry Potter, Naruto, Hasbro or Marvel. He doesn't even own a box full of deep-fried twinkies.

Destro: Uh, no one owns those anymore, the Hostess Company closed down already.

CC: NO!

Destro: Canada still makes 'em.

CC: To Canada! *pumps fist* Cobrassssss!

* * *

_5 days before the Genin exam_

The Honorable grandson was fretting again. He had just received the list of his soon-to-be assigned Genins and he could barely stop himself from groaning in annoyance and despair every few minutes or so. 'Why oh why did I have to be stuck with such ornery bunch of asses' he lamented in the deep reaches of his mind.

He briefly considered the idea of sponsoring and accepting an A-rank mission of kidnapping the twerps and leaving them in Yuki no Kuni, but dismissed it after pondering on it. 'Niisan loves them, he'd never approve of such a mission' he finally decided.

He was the latest instructor of the Reconnaissance and Surprise Attack Team, just like his aunt, Kurenai. But instead of closely knit team of a shy princess and her over-protective friends, he was stuck with a fangirl and two children who could never see eye to eye.

He sighed and looked at their files, first off was Mosezu Hyuuga, son of Hoheto Hyuuga, the Rookie of the Year, and had a superiority complex that would shame the old Uchihas. Not that it was without cause, the Hyuugas had won great admiration for their heroic feats and prowess during the fourth war. The tales of Neji's and Hizashi's sacrifices were bedtime stories for every young child in Hi no Kuni , but such pompous arrogance was not something Konohamaru welcomed.

Next in queue was his bitter enemy Yanagi Aburame, the top Kunoichi, who disliked Hyuuga's in general and Mosezu in particular. Her father, Muta Aburame had died during a mission gone wrong, however his team-mate, a Hyuuga had survived. Since then, she blamed the Hyuuga's for abandoning her father.

Last of all were Sunauto Inuzuka and her ninken Kiiromaru, the dead last of the year. Even though the term had fallen out of use and no longer held the stigma it once had, yet everyone still had low expectations from the dead-lasts. To make matters worse, she was Naruto niisan's fangirl, and had slacked off repeatedly from the academy to stalk Naruto and play pranks. Much to Iruka-sensei's chagrin.

Hanabi wasn't making matters easier. On hearing of his plight, she commiserated…for a few seconds, before laughing out loud at his bad-luck at being stuck with her 'completely jackass cousin.' And when asked on tips to handle Mosezu, she merely advised him to 'slap the twerp around, that's what we all do.' Now frantic and nearing a meltdown, Konohamaru anxiously flipped through the ever useful Rulebook, searching for some advice. He recalled that Naruto's team was similar in their early days but had changed soon enough when Haruki had put his foot down. 'Well, not all of us Shinobis so excellent that we were chosen by Death herself.' He glowered. Until a rule caught his eye.

* * *

_Rule 4: Instill in your genins a healthy dislike for pretentious and declarative statements. If your genin(s) are prone to such unfortunate tendencies, show them the error of their ways by calling them out on that publicly and forcibly displaying the fallacy of their statements._

_Addendum: After their small-minded beliefs have shattered, genins tend to sulk. Mindless, exhaustive training helps. It gets their mind off things and helps them to come to terms with new revelations. If nothing, they can't talk if they are panting, so you won't have to hear their whines._

_(Keep finger on the circle below to view the memory of the disastrous results if this rule is not followed)_

Konohamaru could jump for joy, Haruki and Kakashi had come through for him again. He made a mental note to thank Kakashi later personally and eagerly stuck his finger as directed. He was still giddy as his world erupted in a swirl of colors.

* * *

_Konohagakure no Sato, Training Ground 7_

"Alright everyone, footwork is necessary for any kind of aggressive action. Do the drill again, faster! Ino, you need to loosen up more, you're too tense. Shikamaru, you are too relaxed. Excellent display over there, Lee and Neji. Hurry up now Chouji…and you too Tenten, you are doing fine, but Teams 7 and 8 have mastered this already."

"This is so tiring! What use can this possibly be?" Ino groused, tying her errant hair back from her sweaty face for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Her teammates nodded immediately, Lee protested, enjoying the training immensely while Neji just remained impassive. Tenten looked torn, but Haruki could see a flash on her face doubting the use of the dance drill.

In a monotone, Haruki commented, "I find your lack of faith…disturbing."

"No no no, it's not that, but this isn't even a technique. How will help us as shinobis?" Tenten hastily spoke.

"This IS shinobi training. You all are used to flashy, destructive moves which are useful only against armies or shinobis. And when you go out on a mission involving civilian targets, you screw the whole thing up by being loud and get your whole team caught. Most deaths aren't caused by superior enemies, but by stupid genins."

Everyone listened spellbound to what Haruki was saying. He continued. "Roughly speaking, forty percent of the missions Hokage-sama accepts does not involve enemy shinobis. Out of that, hardly ten percent can be classified as C-rank. But here's the clincher, Hundred percent of those missions could be accomplished efficiently if only shinobis actually worked on the stealth they are so known for. Let us take an average C-rank, done by high-genins to low chuunins. You are usually tasked with Assassination of a local overlord or a tyrannical landowner. You know he has a detail of common swordsman and assorted mercenaries. With his wealth he might even afford a few small time ninjas in his roster. What would you do?"

Shikamaru put on his thinking pose, "I would first use Ino's Mind Body Switch Technique on a guard and have him study the guard placements. Then I would send Chouji with his Human Meat Tank Technique to decimate their ranks and finally using my Kagemane Jutsu I'd send the man over from his window to his death."

Haruki applauded mockingly. "Excellent. Mission Accomplished. Soon you will be ambushed by the detachment of remaining guards who will catch you with your chakra depleted. Your sensei in trying to rescue you safely will be injured severely, possibly with poisoned weapons. Seeing all this excitement, the possibility of enemy-nins passing through the vicinity seeking petty revenge on Konoha increases. End Result would be three injured or dead genins, one dead Jounin and a grieving Hokage."

Not even a bird's trill or a cricket's chirp could be heard as everyone contemplated the horrifying yet very real possibility.

"Then what would you have done Hanshi-sama?" Neji ventured.

"Using Team-10? Well first I would have sent Shikamaru and used his Kagemane no Jutsu to hold a posse of five to ten guards in place, while the other two would have flitted around , slitting their throats with a Kunai. Once the guards were dead, I would then assassinate the poor sod and then clear out from the area. End result would be three alive and safe genins, one alive and smoking Jounin and a grinning Hokage."

"That is a good strategm Hanshi-sama, but it still doesn't explain this dance drill."

"Oh, these? This helps to develop your footwork for better taijutsu. But mostly it's to give you guys something to do till Team-7 gets here. Team-8 have a mission today."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"And when is Sasuke-kun's team going to come Haruki-san?" Ino felt obliged to ask.

"Excellent Question."

Everyone waited with baited breath for the scarred Jounin to complete his sentence. But after nearly a minute, it just felt awkward. Not to mention breathless.

"….and? What's the answer?" Tenten huffed.

"I…don't exactly know. They should be here already. You guys keep dancing. I'll be back soon."

"Troublesome. At least he admitted we are only dancing." Shikamaru reflected as he pirouetted to the sway of the music.

* * *

_At a distance away_

Haruki met a dejected looking Kakashi sans his team walking mournfully away from the Memorial Grounds. It was obvious to even a blind penguin that something was wrong. So keeping the sensitivity of the situation in mind, Haruki softly asked, "Oi, did you lose the brats somewhere or what?"

"No. they decided they weren't a team anymore."

Haruki suppressed a curse. Then counted to ten and hopped on a foot. Composing himself he asked," What the hell are you saying? Tell me everything."

And then the whole sordid affair came tumbling out. Apparently, that morning Sakura had come up with the bright idea that she would go and wake up Naruto and Sasuke and take them out for breakfast, just so she could show off to Ino how much better their team was. It backfired. When she went to Naruto's house first, she found him sleeping with a veritable stack of Ramen cartons strewn about. After she had berated him soundly they had gone to Sasuke's home. In contrast, Sasuke was training and his home was spick and span. Sakura felt this was an appropriate moment to belittle Naruto by comparing him to Sasuke. Naruto had muttered about it being easier to keep tidy when you had money left to you. Sakura had yelled about his family being dead and Naruto had exploded with the rejoinder that he never had a family.

It got worse when Sasuke returned after his shower just in time to hear Naruto raving about Sakura only being attracted to Sasuke because of his wealth and his Sharingan which he hadn't even developed yet. To sum up, it descended into a complete free-for-all, which left Sasuke in a sulk, Naruto in his moody phase and Sakura in tears.

Haruki face palmed. "Where are the idiots?"

"Mou, I don't rightly know. Sasuke was still in the Uchiha compound, when I left. Sakura ran away crying towards her home. As for Naruto, try Ichiraku's…that's where he goe-" Kakashi trailed off on seeing the thunderous expression on Haruki's normally placid face.

"You really don't know your own students, do you Hatake? I will deal with you later." He said in a deadly quiet voice, his irises disappearing as his eye turned a complete opaque emerald. He vanished with that, only a small pop signifying his departure.

Only then did Kakashi breathe as the killing intent disappeared, well aware of his close shave with his Death. He sighed and leaned back against a tree. ' I have failed your legacies again Minato-sensei, Obito.' He thought despondently.

* * *

_Near cemetery grounds_

Haruki fumed at Kakashi's callousness. Hands-off approach was one thing, not knowing what your genins did on their spare time, how they behaved and reacted in stress, was just being irresponsible. Biting back a wave of revulsion at the Graveyard gates, Haruki swung them open and quietly walked where Sasuke was sitting.

The two dark haired young men sat in a stilted silence, punctuated by the dripping of candle wax and the smoke of the incense. At length, Sasuke broke the silence. "I can hear them calling out to me, you know? If I close my eyes, I can hear their last greetings and see their smiles and scowls. And then, they were dead. Never to breathe again. And for what? For the whims of a madman who wanted to test the limits of his newfound power? I know I am not friendly, but how can I be when my own brother slaughtered my family! I can't rest until my clan is at peace. That's why I need more power."

"I had a family once too. My father, he was extremely close to his own team. He treated them like brothers. But one night, when I was barely a year old, one of them sold him out to the enemy. My parents died that night. I had to then live with people who hated me and wanted me dead for the next eleven years. Then I joined the academy and found a great team to be with. We weren't perfect. One of us too shy and lacked confidence. The other was self-assured and a bookworm and tended to patronize people. But we worked. And when I finally killed my Parents' enemy, they were right by my side, having supported me all the way."

"Your team is said to be family. Of all the rookies, I expected you lot to work the best, I felt that you all would jump at the chance to _belong_ once again."

"But what if they leave too? Once they hear that the person I want to kill is Itachi Uchiha, S-ranked missing nin, won't they get scared and desert?" Sasuke felt almost afraid to ask.

"No. They won't." Haruki insisted with absolute confidence. "You don't know, but both of them have their own fears and insecurities. Naruto has always been rejected his whole life, by you both too, you as a rival, and Sakura as a crush…so he backs up his loneliness with empty bluster. Sakura on the other hand feels lost, being the only one without a shinobi background. She is acutely aware of her own weakness. Alone, all of you three are fragile and weak. Together, there are no limits to what you can achieve."

"Hn. I will think on this."

"Oh no you don't. You are coming with me to track the two down. Then you three are gonna iron out your differences. After that we will go see Kakashi being roasted on a slow fire. Sounds good?"

Sasuke smiled a little and nodded his head. Haruki returned the smile thinking, 'One down. Two to go.'

* * *

_Ichiraku's Ramen Stand_

Haruki sat back, suppressing a belch, feeling content at not only the filling food but also at a job well done. He leaned back and surveyed the three twerps, bickering and bantering back and forth, at ease with themselves and with the rest. He thought back to finding Naruto on the Hokage Monument, melancholy and sad, and Sakura outside Naruto's house, teary-eyed and remorseful. Sasuke hadn't been much better, his red rimmed eyes revealing his raw grief to the world. They had seen each other at their worst, and none of them had turned away. As they bonded together, they learnt about the others' likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams, drastically unlike the introduction they had done with Kakashi. With each other they found acceptance and strength. Over the salty noodles, Truths lurking behind facades came tumbling out. Itachi? 'We will hold him down and you kill him Sasuke.' Kyuubi? 'Hn. Stupid Villagers. You are doing them a favor by holding it back dobe.' Crushes? 'You maggots are twelve. Not even in teens. Love can come later too. If it's meant to be, it will be.'

Haruki felt at peace too, even after all these centuries, the loss still hurt. He still missed his life when he was called Harry Potter, but in every new world, someone would come along to accept him in their lives, no questions asked. And a bit of his wounded heart would heal. Sure, these guys weren't perfect still. They will relapse once in a while. Kakashi needed a stern talking-to as well. But they would endure. And these children would be great one day. Maybe this was his purpose in being sent here. To create Legends which would be sang about around fires and whose exploits would be whispered in awed silence across the world. Then why did he feel that he was missing something?

* * *

_Team ground 7, evening. _

"WE HATE YOU HARUKI-SENSEI" shouted the genins in frustration, twirling and gyrating still.

* * *

_Present World_

Our protagonist came to, with a start, disoriented from the memory still playing out in his mind. Sitting back down thoughtfully, he pored over the files once again, searching for a common adhesive to bind his team together. ' Sweetrolls? Naah. Maybe Nii-san, Sunauto is already a fangirl. The Aburame brat as well as the Hyuuga one kinda admire him too. Hmm, I can already imagine my lecture, 'if the dead last could stand proudly with his team and become the Rokudaime, you lot have no excuse for not working together. Yeah that might work….i'll think on this more.' He brushed a palm along the book's cover protectively. 'I'll do my best Haruki-san, the _Will of Fire_ will burn bright again' Konohamaru silently vowed.

* * *

**OMAKE : HOW SASUKE STOPPED BEING AN AVENGER**

Sasuke: Hn. I couldn't save my family, but I sure as hell will avenge them. I am an avenger.

Tony Stark: No, you are not. We are the Avengers. with a capital 'A'

Sasuke: Who are you lot?

Thor: I am the great and powerful God of Thunder, Thor of the Asgard at your service mortal.

Natasha: Just call me Black Widow. Keep your eyes up here and you will be safe.

Clint: I am the greatest Marksman in the world, the unerring wonder: Hawkeye!

Bruce Banner: I am the Hulk, I Smash stuff really well.

Steve: I am the hope of a country, the man with a plan. I am Captain America!

Tony: And I am the one who copped a feel off Natasha and lived. The Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist, Millionaire…the one, the only: IRON MAN!

All: And together we are….the AVENGERS!

Sasuke: Hn. I am the one and only Uchiha. I have really cool eyes which are very powerful and-

Deadpool: They're gonna get nerfed soon Uchi-boy…they are toooooo OP already.

Sasuke: -I have to avenge my family. The call me the ROOKIE OF THE YEAR!

Tony: Uh. That's it? We are all geniuses here, you know. Even Natasha, though her genius lay in growing…things.

*Natasha hits Tony*

Sasuke: I make cool grunting noises. Listen, 'HN'

Thor: This grunt, I like it. Another!

Sasuke: HN! HN!

Thor : This Uchiha, I like him. Another!

Itachi: Someone call me?

Madara: Or maybe me?

Obito: No. they called Tobi. Tobi is a good boy.

Sasuke: See! I am better than this bunch.

Fury: Ok kid. You can be Avenger, on one condition.

Sasuke: What is it? Hn?

Fury: Just get these forms signed by your Parents.

*Sasuke glowers and sulks away*

Sasuke: I don't wanna be an Avenger or an avenger anymore.

Team-7+ Haruki : Yay!

* * *

**A/N:** This is it for today. Lots of revelations. Haruki is centuries old, Naruto is Rokudaime Hokage, but what of Sasuke and Sakura as well as the rest? Relax, you'll find out soon.

As you can see, team-7's improved dynamic in the camping mission was a work in progress, as was Haruki's annoyance with Kakashi in the second chapter. Coming up next, Konohamaru's first day with his team and the Missions arc for the rookies. Stay tuned, enjoy and review.

_Dee-Dee: ooooooh, what does this button do?_

_Readers: Nooo, Dee-Dee, do not press that button, you have no idea that it does-_

_*Review box pops open*_

_Readers: -this. *sigh* now we will have to._


	6. The Talk

**A/N : **

**Lydia-hood: well, i like to think more of it as my hard-work than luck. yeah, it's a strange format, but to my defense, i get really really bored reading the same old same old arcs in Naruto Fanfics. even with a super!Naruto, he still goes and craps out on the Wave mission or somehow high level nins attack him out of nowhere. even in the do-over fics, the arcs remain the same. so its just my take to do something different.**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: thanks for the kind review. Yeah, the fact is a strange one to remember...but then again, people are eccentric. words to live by. and yeah, you will keep seeing some parallels with Harry's life in here too. Itachi will be featuring in the main story soon too. stay tuned. **

**Everyone else : Thanks for the reviews. keep 'em coming.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Today's disclaimer is being read by the Shogun of Sorrow – Aku.

Aku: Who dares to summon me….oh, it's you.

Me: Yeah, it's me. Aku!

A: Yeah. I am. How incredibly observant of you.

Me: Oh shut it now. I am telling a story and I want you to read the disclaimer.

A: A Story? I used to tell a few myself. Let's see...Hmm…there was one about a little girl wearing a red riding hood and had FLAMING EYEBROWS!

Me: *sweatdropping* No wonder you are a monster and not a bard. That sucked.

A: You dare insult my incredible all enshrouding Akuness? You are just like that Ronin Samurai.

Me: Jack you mean. B-lister compared to the story of my Ninjas.

A: Oh yeah? I'll send Jack to your little ninja world next then. Let's see who wins.

Jack: You will be destroyed now, Monster!

Me: Uhh, Aku? Does this guy have a surname or something? Maybe Jack Fu…or Jack Lee…or Jack Sparrow?

Jack Sparrow: *zooms, hands flailing on top of a giant Wheel and squishes Samurai Jack* why is the rum goneeeeeeee?

Aku: No idea. Let me ask the operator. It's ringing. Eh, hello? Yeah, I would like to make an enquiry. Yeah, it's about Jack. JACK! J for Juggernaut, A for Aku….you infernal woman, it's not A Coo. It's Aku ! AKU!

Me: Oi, quit dawdling and read the damn disclaimer already.

Aku: I'm too busy with the call. I summon from the depths of Hell: Demongo! Now read this damn thing.

Demongo: Okay, 'the following items will be delivered to Aku. One plush Teddy bear, Seven quarts of Lo-Fat ice-cream. Vanilla-

Aku: *snatches list* Gimme that. You have failed me again Demongo. You know what that means.

Demongo: Please forgive me master, give me another chance.

Aku: Hmmm. No. *destroys him*

Me: So will you read it now?

Aku: *sighs* Fine. Warren Sherman doesn't own Haiwwy Pottah, or Naruto or Marvel. All he owns is one Spudgun.

Me: *defensive* Hey, at least these aren't being controlled.

Itachi: Did someone say Control? I can do that. Hn. _Tsukuyomi._

Me: I hate this guy.

* * *

Konohamaru happily munched on a chocolate covered banana, stealing occasional glances at Hanabi, who sat across him at the Thunderbolt Restaurant, delicately sipping on some Bananas and Milk. He had brought her here as not only a 'thank you' for the indispensible book, but also to celebrate the somewhat happy conclusion to his Genin test.

Hanabi cocked an amused eyebrow at his furtive glances, "You know, I am sitting right here Saru-chan, you don't have to keep glancing up."

"N-N-No, I wasn't glancing up, I was just looking ahead. Y-You just h-happened to be in m-my view." The Hokage's favorite Jounin finished rather lamely, pink coloring his cheeks.

Hanabi giggled at that. "You sounded just like Hinata-sama right now. At least before Haruki sensei got her out of the stalker phase."

"You knew she stalked Niisan? But how?"

"Let's just say I have my ways. These eyes see everything Saru-chan."

Konohamaru frowned at that, the statement sounding vaguely familiar. Suddenly, epiphany struck.

"Ah-Ha!" he jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You stalked your sister!"

The entire restaurant fell silent at the unfortunate choice of words.

"Baka. Shout out to everyone, will you? I'm sure there are monks out in Fire Temple who haven't heard you yet."

"Is that so? I will have to shout louder then."

"Not if you want me to leave, and tattle to Naruto-sama."

"Wicked Woman!"

Hanabi stuck her tongue out happily at that. "They didn't name me 'Fire-Cracker' for nothing boy. Just like they called you the 'Leaf's Monkey' for a reason."

The Scarfed Jounin sulked.

"Now don't be like that. So, did I hear right? You actually got Mosezu-teme to cooperate with Yanagi-chan and Sunauto-chan? And they really passed?"

"Yeah. I can thank The Jounin Sensei Rulebook for that. You remember Rule 4? The one which helps volatile teams bond together…I applied that. Showed the little punks stuff they had in common rather than their differences. Helped a lot. I suppose treating them to breakfast helped too. Well-fed bratpack really does respond better to training."

Hanabi laughed, "Sweet Kami, I remember those ones vividly. And to see Naruto-sama and the rest as chibis…no wonder Naruto-_gikei _tried to have it banned. Hey, Saru-chan, you have the book with you?"

"Yeah, I always carry it around."

"Great. Then let's go to the Hokage Monument and have some fun with it, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'm about done here too."

With that, the two young Clan-Heirs hastily paid their dues and walked towards the Monument hand in hand.

"So, what do you say, we dive in the first memory we see?"

"It's your call Hanabi-chan…this was your idea after all."

"You are just no fun." Hanabi pouted. "Here goes nothing." She flipped to a random page.

* * *

_Rule 69: Genins are young and hormonal and will naturally ask too many uncomfortable questions. Contact your nearest medic-nin and tell them to give your genins 'The Talk'. Attempting to do so yourself is just asking for trouble._

_Addendum: Do not let perverts handle the situation. It will get worse._

_(Editor's note: Ignore this rule everyone.)_

_(Keep finger on the circle below to view the memory of the disastrous results if this rule is not followed)_

* * *

The youngest Sarutobi sweatdropped. "This book was edited by Jiraiya,ne? That explains a lot."

Hanabi was blushing furiously. "Let's go Maru-baka, we haven't got all night." She said, keeping both their fingers on the circle. She was still blushing as the world fell away.

* * *

_(In the memory)_

_The Blunt Kunai, Jounin Lounge_

"Hey, hey, Haruki, over here man. You look like hell. Where have you been these days?" questioned the ever curious Genma.

Haruki waved a tired hand at the assembled Jounins, all in various poses of languidness and frivolity. He searched out the familiar head of spiky silver hair, and nodded once at their owner.

"Ah well, you know me. Keeping busy." Haruki dodged the question, pulling up a stool.

"Mou, don't you mean raising hell in distant lands?" Kakashi asked mischievously, face hidden behind the ever-present Icha Icha.

"Oh come on. Who says I have been causing trouble? That Aoi had it coming, as did that other Jounin Patrol from Hidden Rain the other day."

Anko smirked, "From the report s I heard, the Hidden Rain Jounin Patrol was found dead _inside_ Amegakure. How exactly did they have it coming?"

Haruki stayed stonily silent.

Genma couldn't take it any longer, "Kakashi, what did you mean about that 'raising hell' statement?"

"If you would stop chasing skirts you will keep up with the times Genma."

Genma growled at that, while Asuma and Anko just grinned. "Get on with it, Hatake."

"Well, don't know if you heard, but the civil war is Hidden-Mist is over. The rebels won."

"Yeah, Tetsu and Zumo were quite excited over it. Something about the 'super-hot Mizukage' and 'The Black Death' decimating the opposition in a little over a month."

Asuma's cigarette dropped as he came to the conclusion while Genma and Anko still looked confused. "So, what does this have to do with Haruki causing trouble?"

Kakashi facepalmed, then pointed a finger at Haruki who was amusedly sipping his sake. "He's the Black Death."

"No freaking way! Tell me about it Sparkie!"

Haruki sighed, "It was pretty interesting to say the least. Call the other guys up. This is something every one of us should hear. Kakashi, you go get Jiraiya, he's in Hokages office, puzzling over the information I brought. Get Ebisu as well. Asuma, you round up those silly costumed ANBUs we met the other day along with Ino-Shika-Cho. Genma, you go find Gai, just follow the cries of 'Youth'. Anko, you go get Ibiki Hayate and Dangos. I'll get Kurenai-chan. Meet me at my place in an hour."

As everyone left, Kakashi stayed back long enough to snidely comment, "So, you and Mei huh? Kurenai will be crushed."

Haruki colored up, "Nothing of the sort happened, and since when are you Kurenai's spokesperson?"

"Maa, Maa, don't get all defensive. Just giving you a heads-up, if both like you, ask them out together." With that, he shunshined away, leaving a wake of girlish giggles behind.

"If he is like this, I fear how bad Jiraiya is going to be."

* * *

_An hour later, Haruki's Home._

Genma whistled appreciatively as he entered Haruki's cottage. "Nice place you got here. Quite interesting."

"Isn't it? All these little curios and mementos. You've got to tell the stories about all these one day Haruki-kun."

"Nai-chan, you have been here before?"

Asuma nudged Anko," _Of course_ she has Anko. Haruki and she are _close friends_ after all."

Both Haruki and Kurenai turned a deep shade of red but didn't deny the claim either.

"All right, settle down everyone. You too Jiraiya, you can peek at Anko later too. This is kind of important stuff."

Everyone quieted down somewhat. It was still a bit of a tangle, with more than a dozen people packed in a single room. After numerous fidgeting and a bit of yelling, everyone settled down to hear Haruki's tale.

"As you guys probably heard, after that Aoi affair, Hokage-sama took a more active interest in Kiri's affairs. He started a contact with Momochi Zabuza, as well as a few others. One of those was Mei Terumi, the leader of the Rebels, and now the Mizukage."

"106, right?" Jiraiya interrupted.

Haruki tossed him a withering glare. "I didn't check. And I wouldn't recommend you to either. She is rather free with her Lava release. Especially on perverts."

"As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, about a couple of months back, Mei sent a message back to Konoha saying that the rebels, recently bolstered with the addition of Zabuza and the resources he brought were ready to attack Kiri and overthrow the tyrannical Yondaime, Yagura. She requested for aid, and well, I was the aid that Hokage-sama sent. We first attacked Honneryu, the city of the famous Kaguya clan. After killing through the forces stationed there, we marched on to Tsunami Town and then to Mizumi city. After a month of continuous fighting, we had camped outside the capital, Kirigakure. That night was particularly horrible. Silent Killing Squads loyal to Mizukage terrorized our poorly trained forces until Zabuza and I drove them off. Out of options, Mei sent me on an S-rank mission to assassinate the Mizukage. I sneaked through the city, poisoning the water canteens and food of the Loyalists, until I reached the Tower. I made my way through some Jounins till I reached Yagura. When I engaged him in battle, I noticed that for such a strong shinobi, he was remarkably sluggish…even his attacks, while powerful, showed all the creativity of a wee Genin. At first I wrote it off as the man being rusty, reveling and content in his own power. But something kept nagging at me, so when I next got an opening, I raided his mind."

Everyone was listening intently, leaning forward in excitement. To hear about a victory was one thing, hearing a firsthand account was something else, even though they all knew that Haruki was downplaying it a lot.

"He was controlled. Caught in a high level Genjutsu which distorted his senses and rational thoughts. Curious, I immobilized him and delved deeper, he was being controlled for twelve years! Coinciding too perfectly with the start of Bloodline wars and Bloodline Purges in Kiri. The last memory he had was of a shadowy man, wearing the Mizukage robes. In the shadows, I could see the spinning red Sharingan."

The room was eerily silent. Shikaku was already calculating the various possibilities while the others wore various looks of consternation and incredulity.

Ibiki finally spat out. "Traitors. The whole bunch of them. I really don't know if I should condemn Itachi or congratulate him."

"Hey now, Sasuke is quite good. He helped take down Aoi, did he not? He even returned the Raijin and let your brother's name be cleared."

The Torture specialist grunted. "He isn't half-bad, I'll give you that. But I'll reserve judgment till he passes a test of Loyalty."

"Sure. You do that. But the question here is, the Uchiha I saw in his memories was not just any Uchiha wearing Mizukage Robes. He WAS the Mizukage…to be exact, the Nidaime, from what I have seen of the few statues and pictures."

"Didn't the Sandaime Mizukage kill the Nidaime?"

"No. Only defeated. So the question to ask here is, which Uchiha was powerful enough to not only become the Nidaime, but also live long enough to place the Yondaime under his control. Only one name comes to mind."

"Madara Uchiha" Shikaku completed.

Haruki nodded. "Yeah. My thoughts too. It gets worse, judging from the reports I have collected. Ame is now under a new leadership. The exact words I heard from the dying Jounin were 'Leader-sama will conquer all. You cannot win. You grow up when you know what pain is, it controls your thoughts, your decisions. Soon, our pain will be yours Konoha scum'. The connecting line here is, there are reports that Akatsuki began in Kiri, and is now quartered in Ame."

Shikaku's and a pale-looking Jiraiya's eyes shot up sharply at that. "Are you sure? Is there any proof?"

"Weeelll. The fact that Kisame is now a part of Akatsuki lends credence to it's ties, as does the fact that Kisame, before leaving, tried to establish a sort of pseudo-government of his own by creating a power-vaccum. Reports say he killed seventeen officials and other top-ranked agents of the Daimyo. It's probably just speculation, but if this is true, Maddy Uchiha is in the thick too. There is no way that his Uchiha pride will let others start a terrorist organization to rule the world. Ne, Jiraiya, why are you looking as if you have just seen a ghost?"

Jiraiya wiped a tired hand over his face, suddenly looking his age. "That phrase the Ame-nin said, about pain evolving you, I have heard that before too. A long time ago, from an apprentice. In Ame." He finished darkly.

"Tell us more." Haruki commanded.

"Well, a long time from now. We , that is , me , Tsunade-hime and Orochimaru, had just been trounced thoroughly by Salamander Hanzo, the warlord of Ame. As we were trudging through the battleground, we came across three beggarly children, trying to survive the horror that was the third war. Orochimaru wanted to kill all of them, 'to spare them the misery', but I chose to stay behind, to help out the brats. I trained them, all three. Yahiko, their leader. Konan, the dainty yet powerful nin with control over paper. And last of all, Nagato, the wielder of the Rinnegan."

Gasps and astounded mutters percolated as Jiraiya trudged on. "Yeah. I was pretty shocked too. I thought that with such astounding powers, he might change the world. But he was bitter. He always used to say that the pain of losing his family activated his doujutsu and made him strong. For him, pain made grow up. I fear, that this 'Leader-sama' of Ame and likely Akatsuki is none other than my student Nagato." He finished sadly.

Haruki broke the stifling silence as he placed a comforting hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "Old pervert, don't worry about that now. We will face whatever happens together. And you have Naruto to train too. The little duckling is not the type who will go wrong. Ever."

Then he straightened up and said to everyone in general, "So everyone, start preparing for war. Maddy, this Nagato, all of them have grudges against Konoha. And when their hammer falls, we will be hit the hardest. Jiraiya, don't go traipsing off to Ame just to confirm right now, we need you alive still. Try and seek out Tsunade if you can, bring her back. She is needed too. I'll continue to dig for more on these guys. We will survive this, are we agreed?"

Everyone nodded, and then started to mill about, the important part of the day's discussion done. Kakashi went and hid inside a cabinet, running away from a youthful Gai. Ebisu and a few others begged off, saying they had duties to attend too. An enraged Anko was being held back by an exasperated Kurenai, trying to keep her best friend from killing Jiraiya who lay in a pile, a perverted grin on his face. Haruki sighed and waltzed off to pour himself a drink. Soon he was joined by Kurenai, who had a mildly annoyed look on her face.

"You have some answering to do."

Haruki fidgeted, nervous that she had heard about Mei. "Erm, Potato, Xenophilia, Nargles, twenty two by seven."

Kurenai looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Hey, you said I had some answering to do. So I answered some."

"What kind of question has 'Potato' as its answer? I don't even know about the rest you blabbered."

"Which vegetable is Tomato's best friend?" Haruki answered promptly.

Kurenai looked flabbergasted for a second, then just sneered. "Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, you haven't given your genins 'The Talk' yet?"

"Umm, ask Kakashi. I am everyone's sensei." And he opened a door of a nearby cabinet and pulled out an impassive Kakashi.

"I went in from the hall cabinet, and you are pulling me out from this one. What the hell?"

The black haired Jounin smirked." Magic?"

"Kakashi, you know, Sakura came to me the other day, asking for some 'girl talk', and there I found that she knows nothing about sex! Nor do the other two on your team! Jounin-sensei's are supposed to do that In the first month itself!"

"Yeah. I remember my old sensei…let's just call him Grape. He had given us the talk when I was the genin's age. It was the single most horrible day of my life. He entered the class of assembled young boys , all cape a-swirling and eyes a-twitching. Then he sneered at us and told us bluntly 'there will be no foolish wand-waving in this class'. I have never been more mortified."

Everyone guffawed at Haruki's plight. Wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes, Jiraiya ventured. "Mine wasn't that bad. Sarutobi-sensei had given it to us when Tsunade had first hit her growth spurt. When it continued for months, Sensei decided to initiate us in the wonders of the amazing female body. I have never looked at her the same ever since. Orochi kept sneaking glances at sensei though. He always was a strange one."

"And what about you Kakashi?"

"I blame the loss of my childhood on this guy." He claimed, pointing at Jiraiya. "Minato sensei was always a fan of all his books. One day he left behind a dropped book after a sparring session. Obito and I read through it, thinking it was a Jutsu book or something. You can imagine what happened the next day when both of us asked Minato sensei what were 'heaving mountains capped with pebbled peaks' and the 'hidden valley at the end'."

After the laughter had died down, Haruki turned to Kakashi. "You know, for such a pervert, you are remarkably shy in front of your students. Your version of 'the talk' consisted of storks and little puppies and Shinobi Discount Stores. Hey Jiraiya, will you handle team-7 along with Kakashi? It's about time the learned the facts of life anyway."

After the two of them had gone, finally only Haruki and Kurenai were left. After some banter and jokes, the two kissed and melted into each other's embrace.

* * *

_Outside_

Jiraiya giggled and handed his binoculars and notepad to Kakashi. "Take good notes, and send them to me as soon as possible. Consider it a B-rank. I'll go and handle your team for a while. It's time they got introduced to the gallant Toad Sage."

Kakashi nodded and started writing down. ' Then Tanuki told Azurenai ,"Dearest, I cannot live without you, let me hold you in my arms and taste the honeyed wine of your lips." as he cupped her generous firm mountains and then-'

A girlish perverted giggle echoed through Konoha, forcing all Kunoichis to wear more modest clothes that day. For their own sake.

* * *

_The next day, training ground 7_

"Erm. Sakura-cha….S-Sakura. Pass me the kunais please." A beet-red Naruto asked an equally blushing Sakura.

The poor girl wordlessly handed him the Kunai, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

Sasuke never felt more grateful for the stoic Uchiha demeanor, all he had to do was grunt when asked a question. Look away quickly not maintaining eye contact and grunting some more. He sneaked a glance at the pink-haired girl and wondered if she too would look like the girls the Toad Sannin had described. Flushing furiously at the thought, he let out an embarrassed 'Hn'.

"Hey team, I'm back. How have you been the past month?"

"Great."

"Fine."

"Hn."

Suspicious, Haruki ordered Naruto and Sakura to face off with each other. So he could 'judge their skills'.

Still not maintaining eye contact, the two bowed awkwardly then started the spar.

Naruto feebly raised his arms before dropping them hurriedly while Sakura's punch missed by a mile. Neither of them had moved one inch from their starting points. Haruki noted Sasuke stealing a glance at the pink kunoichi's back before looking away hurriedly.

Haruki raised an eyebrow then just sighed.

"Jiraiya was here yesterday, yeah?"

Nods all around.

"And he gave you 'the talk'?"

Hesitant nods.

"Just perfect. I'm going to feed that Toad to the French the next time I see him. Team-7, dismissed. Go to the Konoha Hospital and ask the nurses there for counseling. That's an order. You are now on vacation for the next few days."

As the three subdued children went away, Haruki turned about and went in search of the self-proclaimed Super Pervert.

* * *

_Hot Springs_

The Kunoichis all screamed as a white haired Sannin fell within their midst, hands and legs flailing at landing on the most inappropriate spots. The Toad Sannin still had a happy grin on his face even as he was beaten to within an inch of life.

* * *

_(Outside the memory)_

"I have never been happier to have Ebisu as my Sensei. Hey , Hanabi-chan why are you blushing?"

"My Sensei was Naruto-sama, remember? He did the same to us as Jiraiya-sama had done to him."

"Oh. OH! Poor Hanabi-chan…your own brother-in-law giving you the talk. What could be worse?"

"Me throwing you down from here if you don't shut up now."

"Shutting up."

After a few silent moments, Hanabi got up and kissed Konohamaru lightly on the cheek after thanking him for the date. As she left, Konohamaru remained frozen on the spot, watching her retreating figure. Then a huge smile erupted on his face. 'This was the best day ever.' He thought.

* * *

**OMAKE : HOW NARUTO STOPPED WEARING ORANG**E

Kakashi: Naruto is being promoted to Jounin next week, what should we gift him?

Sakura: a new Weapon?

Jiraiya: a trip to the Akasen?

Sasuke: Hn. Ramen?

Haruki: I know! New Clothes! He will be ambushed if he wears more Orange.

Everyone: ok!

Haruki: That's why I brought all his jumpsuits and clothes and this Black Dye.

Kakashi: Get to work everyone! We are gonna Dye Hard!

Everyone:

We're Gonna Dye…Dye…Dye…Dye Hard!

We're Gonna Dye…Dye…Dye…Dye Hard!

We're Gonna Dye…Dye…Dye…Dye Hard!

We're Gonna Dye…Dye…Dye…Dye as Hard as we can!

Sasuke: Yippie-ki-yay, Ramen Eater!

*everyone stares*

Sasuke: Hn. It seemed appropriate somehow.

Haruki: Everyone hide, he is coming.

Naruto :

I'm Naruto, the super-nin

I'm Naruto the super-nin

I'm strong as a Sannin

Cause I eats me Ramen

I'm Naruto the super-nin!

Everyone: Congratulations! Well done Naruto!

Kakashi: Here's our gift, brand new dyed clothes. We really did _Dye Hard_.

Jiraiya: I did _Dye Hard Too_.

Sasuke: Hn, dobe. Orange hurts my eyes. So I had to _Dye Hard with a Vengeance_.

Sakura: Not that we had an option, Haruki-san told us to _Live Free or Dye Hard_.

Haruki : What can I say? It was a _Good Day to Dye Hard_.

Naruto : NOOO! My pretty orange clothes. I'm swearing revenge!

Itachi : Did someone swear revenge? _Tsukuyomi. _Now for the next 72 hours you will see all your friends Dye, Naruto-kun.

*everyone sweatdrops*

* * *

**A/N**: Well this is it for today, some fluff for the holiday season. Keep safe everyone, and have fun.

Deadpool: YEAH! Drink all you can, and devour juicy red meat, and if your friends are vegetarians, then tie them to the chair and force feed them meat! Or eat Chimichangas! And get your friends to toss your salad. Just be sure they don't say 'Snikt'. Eeeeeek…I have a weasel on my face.

Um. Just ignore him. Too much egg nog. Over and Out.


	7. The Sound of Fury, Part-I

**Disclaimer**: Today's disclaimer is being read to you by , the 'original' snake-face, He-whose-name-must-be-hyphenated : Lord Voldemort !

Lord Voldemort: The Boy-who-lived…come to Die. I can _touch_ you now, Harry Potter.

Me: Ugh. Get away from me, you pasty bastard. I ain't Harry. I'm Warren-Sherman. And what is it with you snake-guys and touching young boys?

LV: Hissssss….who dares to mock Lord Voldemort?

Me: There's this guy Orochimaru. He is like…um, a better version of you.

LV: Nooo! Never! What does he have that I don't have?

Me: Well, first of all, he has hair.

LV: Cease your Ramblings!

Me: And a nose.

LV: Argh!

Me: And he has a cool legendary sword.

LV: I have a legendary wand.

Me: Nyet. Harry has it. Orochimaru also has a kick-ass sidekick. Who do you have?

LV: *sheepish* erm…Luscious Malfoy.

Me: *sweatdropping*It's _Lucius _not Luscious.

LV: You just don't see the side of him that I do.

Me: I really don't want to hear anymore. Just read the damn Disclaimer.

LV: Hisss, Hissy Hissy, Hissity Hiss Hiss. Hussy Huss Hiss.

Me: What the *hiss* was that?

LV: *smugly* The Disclaimer in Parseltongue.

Me: Argh! I hate you for what you have done!

Itachi: Now this is strangely familiar.

Me: Ugh. Not you too. Now that you are here, read the Disclaimer.

Itachi: Very well. Warren-Sherman owns nothing, neither Naruto nor Marvel nor Lord of the Rings or anything else. But try to challenge him in Mario Kart and he owns everyone there.

Me: *wiping tears* Ah, thank you for your praise Hitachi.

Itachi: Don't thank me yet.

Me: Why?

Itachi: Because of this. _Tsukuyomi._

* * *

It was yet another successful day for our intrepid Jounin and his merry bunch of misfits. To tell the truth, Konohamaru was happy with how his team was shaping up. They worked well together, as well as with the rest of the genins. They were always on time and kept their whining to a minimum. They even hardly said a word even when they had to catch Tora's successor…unsurprisingly called Tora again. With the same temper to boot.

As with the other times, his thoughts drifted back to the man whose teachings had made his life easier today: Togieka Haruki. Even with the tremendous impact he had had on Konoha, much of his personal life was still a mystery to the populace at large. Wrenching any kind of information from the older shinobis who had known him personally was difficult. Piecing together a flimsy tapestry from those snippets of information was even worse. Not even his Niisan was much help in this regard; he kept his mouth infuriatingly shut whenever Haruki was brought up. Letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips, Konohamaru bid a fond farewell to his team and told them to meet him at the bridge tomorrow. With that, he shunshined away to search for the one person that might help him, Hanabi.

The Hyuuga standing guard at the doors looked beadily at him, as if daring him to try something. Then he turned smartly and called out, "Hanabi-sama, your pet monkey is here."

The youngest Sarutobi fumed for a minute before he was distracted by the arrival of Hanabi. He looked at her fondly as she harassed the Guard and finally strutted towards him, her nose in the air.

"Hanabi-chan!"

"Maru-baka. How unsurprising to see you. Let me guess, still trying to solve the Mystery that is Togieka Haruki?"

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You know me too well."

"Sometimes, I fear the same."

". . ."

"Now now, don't pout. Do you have an idea where to look for clues next?"

"I did think about it, my guess is that your Sempai is the best bet we have."

Hanabi paled. "Y-You don't mean…_Her?"_

Konohamaru nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid I do. After all, who better to ask about a Teacher than his student?"

"Very Well. Sakura-sempai it is then. Let's better hurry and reach her before the Hospital closes."

* * *

_Konoha General Hospital_

Sakura rushed out hearing yelling and the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh, turning the corner from the long hallway, she came upon her _Kouhai , _Hanabi, beating upon the Third's Grandson. From what she could deduce, a reluctant Konohamaru was probably being dragged for a long overdue Hospital visit. She sighed. Naruto and Konohamaru were so alike, it was almost scary.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, in a deadly calm voice.

Hanabi froze, her fist still in mid-air, halted from its collision course with Konohamaru's head.

"Um. Nothing Sempai…Maru-baka here had something to ask you. But now that he is here, he is scared to do so. So I was just…encouraging him."

"Interesting way of encouragement you have there."

"No worse than what you had for Naruto-niisan." Konohamaru muttered.

"What did you say, you little scarf-wearing gaki? Do you care to repeat what you said?"

Konohamaru, cognizant of his peril, hastily shook his head. "No no, nothing important Sakura-sama!"

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Now what questions you might have, that Naruto couldn't answer?"

"It's about Haruki-sama."

Sakura mouth opened in a small 'O' of surprise. Then her expression turned sorrowful. "You do realize that his secrets are regarded S-rank in nature, and cannot be just revealed at your convenience?"

Seeing that Konohamaru was blubbering incoherently and not making any sense, Hanabi took over.

"What we are trying to say Sakura-sempai, is that, we just want to know more about him. And so we came to you if you might be willing to share some stories of your time with him. Naruto-san only recollects the best restaurants he went with Haruki-sama, and Sasuke-san only rambles about the duels he fought with him."

"Yeah. That sounds just like something the two bakas would do."

The two continued to look at her, a pleading expression on their faces.

Sakura just sighed. "That expression should be banned. Now quit it already you two, you are much too old for such antics. Come with me."

"Ne, where are we going Sakura-san?"

"Serpent's Cove. I have to gather some Poisonwort from there anyway. We can talk as we walk."

"So what kind of story will you tell us about Haruki-sama?"

Sakura pondered briefly on that, tapping a thoughtful finger on her chin, "I'm sure you all have heard how great a teacher Haruki-sensei was for all of us. Or maybe that he was a great peerless warrior. While these are certainly true, they don't even begin to cover the qualities which made him great. His warmth, genuine care and bravery in face of all odds, these endeared him to all of us. The story I was going to tell was from the time we had our first B-rank mission. It started-"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Paperwork. Paperwork .Paperwork. I turn my back and what do I find? More Paperwork!"

The Sandaime Hokage lamented to no one in general. None heard his pitiful cry for mercy, but for some ANBUs, who merely snickered at him. The Hokage's frustration was understandable. Konoha's latest exploits and Haruki's rise in fame had alarmed the other nations, who were all eager to prove their mettle in front of the Daimyos during the Chuunin exams. This had led to an unprecedented number of participants in the latest exams which were being held in Konoha this year. Hence the influx of more paperwork and the cause of Hiruzen Sarutobi's heartburn.

Team-7 nervously poked their heads inside the office, as if wondering if the Hokage was safe to approach this time of the month. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Hokage-sama, you called for Team-7?"

The Hokage looked up at his saviors and smiled fondly at them, "Ah yes, Come on in. I was just going to send for you again."

They all toddled up to the desk and stood at attention.

"Team-7. 2 A-ranks, 3 C-ranks and 44 D-ranks. Truly an excellent record for any Genin cell let alone a rookie one. I am proud of what you and all the other rookies have accomplished thus far. And as such, I feel that you are ready for your first B-ranked mission." He praised.

Naruto grinned brightly at that, as did Sakura, while Saskue merely nodded.

"This is a simple delivery mission. You have to send the Summons for the invitation to the Daimyo of Rice country to the Chuunin exams, which are to be held two months later. This mission is being ranked as a B-rank because Rice Country isn't an ally, and the new Village, Otogakure, is an unknown quantity. Collect the mission scroll from the Chuunin downstairs and be quick about it. Dismissed."

"Bye Jii-san, we will be back soon."

"You do that Naruto, Kakashi, I don't need to tell you to be careful, do I? Good." With that, the Hokage waved off Team-7 and started the slaughter of the Evil dwelling inside a Kage's office again.

* * *

_After a few hours_

"I had a question Kaka-sensei."

"What is it Naruto?"

"What is it with the Chuunin Exams this year? What's the big deal with them?"

"Well, to let you know. There are two Chuunin exams held in a year. One is which all countries hold internally for promoting regular deserving genins to chuunins. This one is fairly low key in nature and is not that difficult, meant to produce regular, necessary Chuunins. The ones you see guarding the door, or manning the library are the ones who passed the internal Chuunin Exams. The other one, is more of a spectacle, and is meant to show a country's prowess in training new Genin and is viewed by people everywhere. The village with the strongest Genins gets the most work, as it shows they have the best quality Shinobi. Only the most promising or powerful Genins are nominated to participate in these ones. You can almost say that these Chuunin Exams are a substitute for war."

"Oh, then aren't there Jounin Exams too?"

"Yes Sakura, there are. How else do you think Tokubetsu Jounins get promoted?"

"Hn. Are you nominating us for these exams?"

"I have no choice but to nominate you. You rookies have made quite a name for yourself. People are excited to see how well you do. You all made Bingo book too! Congratulations. Now you are on hit list for Amegakure."

"Really? Show us! Show us!"

Kakashi sighed and produced a bingo book from somewhere on his person, and shoved it towards them. The three crowded around and read eagerly.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki aka The Maelstrom of Konoha

Age: 13  
Height: 150 cm  
Skills: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kekkai Genkai (Unknown)  
Notes: Highly Skilled in Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, as well as a wide variety of destructive Wind Release Jutsus. Possess advanced healing as well as an unknown Potent Chakra. Uses Combination attacks with his team frequently.  
Rank: B.  
To be approached with Caution

Sasuke Uchiha aka The Firestorm of Konoha

Age: 13  
Height: 155 cm  
Skills: Ninjutsu, Kekkai Genkai (Sharingan), Shurikenjutsu, Taijutsu  
Notes: Skilled in Fire Techniques. Can wield a three tomoe Sharingan. Proficient in Taijutsu as well as Shurikenjutsu. Has powerful combination attacks with his team.  
Rank : B  
To be approached with Caution

Sakura Haruno aka The Earthshaker of Konoha

Age: 13  
Height: 150 cm  
Skills: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Iryoninjutsu  
Notes: Skilled user of Medical-nin techniques and Enhanced Strength. Also shows proficiency in Genjutsu. Uses Combination attacks with her team.  
Rank: B  
To be approached with Caution

* * *

"Awesome! We are so badass isn't that right teme? Itachi must be shaking in fear now that you are growing stronger."

"Sasuke-kun will kill that man alright. We'll help too, right Naruto?"

"Of course. I promised that already, and it's the promise of a lifetime."

Sasuke smiled lightly, grateful to his team and basking in their support. Behind them, Kakashi eye-smiled at them, proud of the way they had shaped up from that fateful day months ago when they had almost decided not to be a team anymore. He idly wondered where Haruki was these days; the Scarred Jounin had been waging his silent war against Ame for some time now. Haruki had confirmed that the leader of Amegakure and Akatsuki was Jiraiya-sama's old student, Nagato, he had found no traces of Madara but Itachi had been confirmed to be within its ranks. After that, Haruki's select circle had started their efforts in earnest. Jiraiya had met and confronted Tsunade and had made her agree to return to Konoha at first hint of trouble. Ibiki and Anko were hard at work, extracting information from Kiri Loyalists and Kisame's contacts, which had turned over by a grateful Kirigakure in return for Haruki's assistance. Senseis like him were putting their all in getting their charges prepared while others like Shikaku had already started formulating possible strategies for a nearly guaranteed war. The ANBUs and the rest were busy plugging holes in Konoha's defense. The Hokage himself had extended a tentative hand towards Kumo for an alliance, leaving only Iwa as the only one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations to not be allied with Konoha. War would soon cast its bloody shadow on Konoha, they would have to be ready.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, on their way to the Daimyo's Palace; they bunked at the home of the local Fuma Clan, who hit it off with Sasuke spectacularly, as they too were users of Shurikens and had a long tradition of Kinjutsu. Naruto developed a crush on the young Sasame Fuma, who was intent on searching for her lost cousin Arashi. While none of them revealed anything, Kakashi suspected of some tragedy and strife within the clan. He had no idea he would be proved right later.

The next morning, they reached the Rice Daimyo's palace and delivered their Invitation and were told to wait for a few days while the Daimyo consulted with the Leader of Sound Village and worded a reply. Bored and tired, the team camped out near the rice fields. Sasuke set to work setting traps while Sakura went off to bring firewood and fresh water. Kakashi set up the tents and Naruto set the pot and started preparing for dinner.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei," Naruto asked, while peeling the Carrots, "What's with the delay? Not that I mind, but it seems strange to me."

"You have grown observant Naruto. And you are right, it is unusual for a new Village to not immediately accept an invitation from one of the Five, but you never know, they might not be at full strength and might be thinking of declining as they don't want to lose face if they are soundly defeated." Kakashi explained, giving an eye smile to Naruto who just looked at him flatly.

"Wow. That pun sucked so bad Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi just huffed and began to read his little Orange books, pointedly turning his back on Naruto.

Soon, the team was gathered around, poking at the large Iron pot, waiting for the meal to cook. In the meantime Naruto had put together a dessert of stewed Carrots, boiled with sweetened water and was busy tasting it. Hearing a noise, he turned to see a familiar face.

"Ohayo, Sasame-chan, what are you doing here? Hey guys, look, Sasame-chan is here!" He yelled out excitedly.

"Hey Naruto, I heard that you all were still here, so I brought some Tea to help while the time." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Wow, thanks, come on, and sit down with us. That's ok, isn't it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai Naruto, your little friend is welcome. Sasuke, go wash another plate at the stream for her."

"Why me? Make the dobe do it. He likes her the most after all."

Sasame and Naruto turned red at that. "Stop talking nonsense teme, who wouldn't like Sasame-chan, she is so pretty!" he yelled.

"Hn. Fine. But tomorrow you are cooking Tomato." With that, he shuffled away, grumbling all the time.

Sakura turned kindly towards a still blushing Sasame. "Don't mind these two bakas, they are always like this. "

"Hehe, I don't mind. They are being sweet in their own way."

"You have too much patience."

As they were finishing their dinner, they were set upon by a team of three Ninjas who wore no insignias. One was a tall, dark haired man with a sullen expression; one was a bald man with a scar running down his eye. The last was a delicate looking, beautiful woman. Swiftly picking targets, Kakashi engaged the man who had a strange Pincer-like weapon on his hand. Naruto squared off against the woman while Sasuke engaged the bald man in combat. Sakura stayed behind to guard Sasame.

The duels were going well for the Konoha ninja. Kakashi's _Raikiri_ was enough to counter the Scissor Pincer of the dark-haired man who called himself Kamikiri. Naruto was at first nearly put off balance by the woman, named Kagero , who used a hijutsu to suck all the surroundings inside a hole, but the blonde Jinchuuriki swiftly recovered and used a Drilling Air Bullet to escape from the hole she was trying to bury him in. Then turning on the offense, he fired his Wind Swords to attack and put her on the defensive. Against the spider-like bald man, Sasuke had a chakra-type advantage, the man's Wind Spider attacks were turned against him by the Fire attacks, and when he attempted to confuse Sasuke by projecting his voice from all directions, he used his Sharingan to find him. The attackers were being trounced until Team-7 began to sway. At which, Sasame revealed that she had drugged them so she could once again meet with her cousin Arashi. Here, it became clear that the attackers were from Fuma clan, and were looking to steal the Sharingan to restore glory for the Fumas.

As they moved to bind them, Team-7 sprung the trap on them, as they had only pretended to be drugged, not having trusted Sasame enough to accept her offer of Tea at face value. After a pitched battle, all four Fumas beat a hasty retreat.

"Man, that was tiring. Bloody Fuma's, trying to trick us. Good work on sniffing out the sleeping pill Sensei."

Kakashi twitched. "Why, thank you Naruto. I can now die content that I was able to impress my student."

"You're welcome Sensei…and what are you doing now?"

"Sending an emergency message to Hokage-sama. Those four were after the Sharingan, they have mentioned one another: Arashi. Not to say who else from the Fuma clan might be treacherous. Best idea would be to send for backup."

'I just hope they send someone in time.' Kakashi thought.

* * *

_Back in Konoha_

"Haruki-Hanshi reporting for reporting duty sir!"

"Can you ever make a normal entrance Haruki?"

"I can try to try, but it's too trying for me to try."

Sarutobi sighed. It was going to be one of _those _days.

"Fine. Just make your report then you are free to go."

"Yo Hokage-sama, Anko reporting in for some mission. I'm bored of sitting around eating Dangos."

"All that weight is at least going in the right places."

"Keep your mouth shut Sparkie, or I'll sew it shut for you."

It took all he had, for the Hokage to not sigh in despair. He did NOT deserve this.

"Ahem, will you complete your mission report now Haruki?"

"Yes, certainly. It's quite short. I came. I saw. I conq-"

"Oh for Kami's sake! What now? Why did you stop Haruki?"

"Um. There is a messenger hawk outside. It's probably more important than me obliterating some random Amegakure's outposts in Hi no Kuni."

The hawk squawked indignantly when the Sandaime gripped it a bit too tight. A gamut of emotions flitted across the Hokage's face as he read the missive. Looking pale and stricken he tossed the message to Haruki, who read it with growing disbelief.

"Let me go there Hokage-sama, Team-7 needs me out there."

"Obviously Haruki. Take Anko-chan with you. The Attacking forces are unknown; a back-up might come in handy. Anko, prepare for a combat mission, and leave as soon as you can, Haruki will explain to you in detail along the way."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed. Get them safely back."

Later, en route to Rice Country

"Soo, care to brief me on the mission now Sparkie?"

"It's fairly straightforward, We have a power-hungry clan trying to steal the Sharingan. Seeing how it is still attached to Sasuke, they are now trying to kill him. Along with the rest of Team-7. We are being sent as back up , so we can go there, kill all who oppose us and then cackle madly as we get all the glory? Anymore questions?"

"With an attitude like that, I'll never understand why those genins adore you."

"A flower in bloom attracts bees. Just like with you. Only you are the flower and you have a tendency to attract flies."

Anko chuckled sarcastically. "I can see why Kurenai-chan keeps you around. You are mildly entertaining Sparkie."

"Be still my beating heart."

"Famous last words. Eh Sparkie?"

"Shut up."

They ran along in silence after that, eager to aid the beleaguered Team-7. Minutes passed into hours which dragged slowly on. They were rushing at their limits yet each felt nervous in their hearts that they would be too late. Reading the trail, Haruki deduced that they were nearing the last location of Team-7. Not that it was difficult, the numerous scorch marks, uprooted trees and general mayhem was a testimony to a battle recently fought. Following the cries and shouts, they ran till they came across their quarry, only to stop in their tracks on seeing the grim sight.

Team-7 was thoroughly screwed. They were being set upon by not only the four ninja they had described, but also by six others whose identities were unknown. Naruto had already tapped into his Demon chakra and was using his One-Tailed Chakra Shroud to deflect majority of the attacks on his Team. Sakura would pitch in occasionally with her Earth-Shattering attacks to absorb against some of the Jutsus being flung at them, while Kakashi and Sasuke were picking off opponents by either catching them in a Genjutsu or unleashing powerful Ninjutsus on them. At first glance they appeared to be holding their ground but it was obvious to anyone that they wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

"Oi, Anko…which ones do you want?"

"Mmm…so many enemies to kill, so difficult to choose just a few. I'll take the fat one that is eating constantly and that multilimbual guy."

Haruki looked at her strangely. "Multilimbual? Is that even a word?"

"It is now. If multilingual is word, why can't multilimbual be one?" Anko challenged.

"Um. Okay. I'll pick off that lipstick-wearing freak and that white-haired mini-me."

"Oh yeah, same green eyes, same fetish for thunderbolts. So are you going to sue him?"

"Sew him shut most probably," Haruki agreed with a nod, "After that lets attack those cheergirls, Team-7 can handle the four they fought earlier."

"Alright Sparkie, let's do this."

Nodding at each other, the two entered the fray. Anko darted forward, peppering the fat one with Kunais. He fell to the ground dead, Kunais sticking out from all his vitals, spraying blood across the green rice fields. Her element of surprise lost, she then settled into a taijutsu stance to engage the spider-like ninja facing her.

"Konoha trash. You are too minor a player in the grand scheme to challenge me, the great Kidomaru. I'll have you know that I'm the cleverest and the deadliest of the Sound-Four."

"Sound? What the hell! I thought they were being attacked by Fumas. Why are you attacking them?"

Kidomaru laughed evilly. "I told you before too. This battle is beyond your comprehension. Go away trash and you might live another day."

"Why you little bastard, I will show you trash, Sen'ijashu no Jutsu!"

And with that they began fighting in earnest. Kidomaru easily swung above the shadow snakes and in turn unleashed a barrage of spiders which trapped Anko, only for her to substitute herself with a Mud Clone. Directing her Dragon Flame Jutsu along the spidersilk-like chakra threads, she burnt off a couple of Kidomaru's arms, who bellowed in rage and unleashed his level 1 cursed seal. Anko's eyes widened at that. '_Hell, why do these Oto ninjas have Orochimaru's cursed seals on them?' _she wondered as she dodged a wide area net spit out by the Spider-like shinobi.

Meanwhile, Haruki not being one for toying with his opponents, muttered _Confringo_, unleashing purple fiery orbs in his hands then throwing them towards his opponents, catching them off-guard and blasting out great chunks from their bodies. Stepping gingerly over the blood-soaked ground he approached the besieged Team-7 who had succeed in killing three of their opponents and were now holding the last one, a young orange-haired girl at the point of kunai.

"Oi, what are nice people like you, doing in a dump like this?"

Kakashi visibly slumped in relief at Haruki's greeting. "Thank Kami you made it. We would have been massacred if not for you distracting them."

"Hey, Haruki-sensei, you made it!"

"Just in time too. Hn."

"Shannaro! We are safe now!"

"Yeah, about that. What exactly is going on here?"

"Mou, it was a trap…well sort of. It's all Orochimaru's work. He offered Fuma clan power; a few accepted and left their home. This foolish _child_ here couldn't accept that her cousin had defected and set out to bring him back. She struck a deal with these dead Fumas here that she would bring us to them in exchange for meeting her cousin. They wanted to bring the Sharingan to Orochimaru and thus cover themselves in glory. Obviously, we didn't fall for her trap and fought of these guys once. That was when I sent for back-up. Today, we were attacked once again by these guys, but they brought along reinforcements too, Sound Four, the personal bodyguards of Orochimaru, along with that pale kid you just killed and that busty girl over there with that _Koto_. We have to get this information to Hokage-sama immediately; Orochimaru being Otogakure's leader is S-ranked information."

He was interrupted from continuing by the sounds of applause.

"Ku ku ku. You figured it out then, but you will not escape from here with this information Konoha-nin."

"OROCHIMARU!" all of them exclaimed in horror, on seeing Konoha's most famous traitor.

The said traitor calmly approached the bodies of the fallen Fuma clan members and began to absorb them into himself, forming two 'arms' on his back. As the grotesque transformation completed, 'Orochimaru' was revealed to be nothing but a disguise for…

"ARASHI-KUN! Why are you doing this?" the young Fuma kunoichi cried out.

"Sasame. Surprising to see you here. And whatever I am doing is for the glory of our clan."

"No! No true Fuma will ever do things like this."

"Then your so-called 'True Fuma' would die. Weak have no place in Orochimaru-sama's world."

"This isn't the Arashi I knew."

"Then you should have known better, Sasame."

"Uhh. Interesting as this is to the two of you. We really have better things to do. Like, I don't know. Fight?" Haruki interjected.

"Eager to die, are you? _Fuma Ninpou: Jubaku Mandara_!"

The transparent pyramid constricted Haruki, not letting him escape. Exhaling softly, he disapparated with a crack, and hastily erected a shining silver shield around Team-7 and the orange-haired Fuma . And not a moment too soon, as the unstable Pyramid exploded, engulfing the area in a powerful chakra explosion, which caught Arashi in its periphery.

As the explosion died down, Haruki looked up and surveyed the surroundings. The six-handed freak Anko had been fighting now lay dead, impaled to a tree with a golden arrow, all three of his eyes leaking blood with kunais sticking out of them. Anko sat panting next to him, apparently drained and exhausted. The two he had attacked before lay unmoving on the ground while the two Kunoichis were nowhere to be seen. The grotesque Fuma lay fallen on the ground, alive but with his two puppet arms severed from his body.

"That was just awesome Haruki-sensei. When he caught you in his Jutsu I thought you were gone, but then you turned it on him, just the way you did to us one time, remember?"

"Not now Naruto, we are still in hostile territory. Kakashi, gather yourself and your team and then we move out. You, Carrot-top, are the rest of Fumas with Orochimaru?"

"N-No. None of the rest believed his lies."

"Good. So you guys take her and make your way to the Fuma clan house, Anko and I will meet you there and then we can escape back home. "

"But what about Arashi-kun?"

"He chose his fate little girl. You yourself saw what he did to his clan members. Do you honestly think your clan will welcome such an Abomination back with open arms?"

Sasame's downcast expression spoke volumes.

"I thought not. Now let's go."

"KuKuKuKu. Most entertaining. And I am exceedingly pleased to make your acquaintance Haruki-san, I have heard great many stories about you, and how nice of you to bring along the Sharingan for me. I am truly flattered. KuKuKuKu."

Haruki sweatdropped as Orochimaru approached from the woodwork, the two Kunoichis who had escaped earlier trailing behind him. Even as he watched, the two 'dead' ninja Haruki had killed, were covered by a black glow, which soon trailed off, leaving two very alive Oto shinobi in Level 2 cursed seal.

"You have the worst timing ever Snake-face. A few more minutes and we would have escaped."

"Now you hurt me. Look at this from my perspective, I have the best timing ever. KuKuKu."

With that, he let loose his Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu, but Arashi jumped in between and engaged the Oto-shinobi in a last-ditch duel to save Sasame. Haruki and the others regrouped in the distraction that the melee afforded.

"Ok, so Team-7 and the brat are out of question. They are much too weak to fight back. What about you Anko?"

"I'll live Sparkie, but I'm telling you now that Orochimaru is mine, you take care of the rest."

"Sure, can do. Two weird-ass monsters, two cheergirls. Not too difficult. Oh man, I'll have to watch out for that boney guy." Haruki remarked as he saw Arashi being impaled through by the pale-man's bones which he projected from his body.

"Ok, listen close you all. I will start the distraction by taking out that Bone-freak. You use this time to run as fast as you can from here. Anko, you attack Orochimaru. Kill him if you can, if not, at least buy these guys enough time to escape. We will then defeat that snake-bastard together. Now wait for the signal."

"Hn. What's the signal?"

"Lots of exploding bones."

With that, Haruki muttered '_Brackium Emendo_' at the advancing man, vanishing all the bones in his arms. _'Thanks for this one Goldilocks' _he thought, as the bone-wielder stared aghast at his now limp hands.

A bone breaking curse to the face and a whispered '_Ossum Expulso' _caused the fanatic to explode in a shower of gore as all the bones in his body were forcibly ejected in small pieces, leaving bloody furrows behind.

Orochimaru cried out in anger at the death of his strongest servant, even as the rest of the attack team halted at the carnage. This was all the distraction that Team-7 needed to escape. Haruki bellowed at them to run like hell. They didn't need to be told twice.

With a fierce cry Anko rushed at Orochimaru, intent on extracting her pound of flesh from the man for making her life hell. Haruki squared off against the remnants of Orochimaru's attack force and they began to against each other.

Furious at the loss of Sharingan even when it was so close for the taking, Orochimaru vented his frustrations on Anko. Even though she was no pushover, she was still no match for the Sannin. While dodging and evading attacks from the front she was too late to see the Sword of Kusanagi run her through from behind.

Groaning in pain, she fell over as she looked at the smirking face of her old Sensei. Fueled by her anger, she sat back up and pulled at the sword embedded in her chest. With a mighty effort, she swung the sword, cutting off her Sensei's left hand. With that, she collapsed and let the darkness take her, content that she had Marked the bastard forever.

Haruki turned in time to see Anko fall, the Kusanagi still clutched in her dying hands. He couldn't comprehend for a second what had happened, and when he finally did, he saw Red.

A _Sectumsempra _decapitated the two Demonic-looking twins who somehow lived inside each other, while a _Terra Capulum_ buried the redheaded Kunoichi. The last dark-haired kunoichi made the mistake of looking directly into Haruki's emerald orbs as she fell over dead instantly. Setting the bodies aflame to ensure none played possum, Haruki then turned his wrath on Orochimaru who was trying to regain his arm but was failing as it was cut by the Kusanagi.

'_CRUCIO' _Haruki thundered.

* * *

To be Continued.

**A/N : Sorry for ending this here, but one can only type so much when one is hungover. expect the concluding part tomorrow.**

**Over and Out.**


	8. The Sound of Fury, Part-II

**Disclaimer: Today's Disclaimer is brought to you by , the man who broke the bat, the one and only , BANE!**

**Me: Hey Bane, looking, uh…good. So, read the disclaimer today. **

**Bane: Whahy dhee Helllf dhoo oo whanht mhy helphh thoo rhead dhish shtuphid dhisclaimher?**

**Me: Pardon? You aren't making any sense.**

**Bane: Hai whill dhestrhoy oo.**

**Me: *sighs* why are all super-villains so freaking weird?**

**Itachi: I'm not. But still you hate me the most.**

**Me: You are the worst. Did you never read a book on 'Child Psychology'? Or do you lack common sense?**

**Lord Voldemort: Hissss…that issss why I say, kill the mudblood spawn. No children, no reason to study child psychology.**

**Aku: And no more Samurai Jack. That pest is an affront to my awesomely Akuness.**

**Orochimaru: NOOO! I likesss childrensss! Don't kill them, at least not the young boyssss.**

**Itachi: Everyone! Calm down. Behaving like children, hn. All I was saying was that…I am **_**not **_**a villain. **

**All: WHAT? Not true dude!**

**Itachi: It is. Look into my eyes, what do you see? **_**Tsukuyomi.**_

**Me: man, does that feel good to have it used to someone else.**

**Itachi: Will you give me a starring role from now on?**

**Me: Depends. Get rid of that Bane guy and that Cobra Commander hiding behind you, and we shall see.**

**Bane: Dhoo nhot shohw phear lhittleh nhinjah. Thath chomesh lhater.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Bane: Oo mherely ahdhopthed theh dharkh. Hai whas bhorn inh ith.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Bane: Theh shadhowsh behtrayh oo bhecauseh dheyh bhelhong thoo meh.**

**Shikamaru: Nu uh, they don't. Kagemane no Jutsu success. Kill him now Uchiha-san.**

**Itachi: With pleasure. **_**Amaterasu.**_

**Bane: Nhooooo. Hai nhever ghot uh chanhce thoo ghrope Mharion Cotillardhh!**

**Itachi: And now for you, Cobra Commander-san. The Ultimate Uchiha Technique: **_**One thousand Years of Pain! **_

***poke***

**CC: And Cobra Commander is blasting off again!**

***twinkles in the horizon***

**Itachi: Now do I get a chance?**

**Me: Sure. Next time I send you with Luke Skywalker.**

**Itachi: Why?**

**Me: Didn't you say you wanted a 'Star'ring role. Hardy har har.**

**Itachi: I feel no remorse for this anymore. **_**Tsukuyomi!**_

* * *

Team-7 ran on, oblivious to what was occurring at the battlefield they had left behind, when they felt a spike in the killer intent, strangely reminiscent of Haruki. And then the screaming started. Kakashi, who had seen his own fair share of torture sessions and even done a few, was left ashen-faced. He didn't even want to think to what extremes a human body needed to be pushed to produce the inhuman cries he was hearing. The children were left queasy as well. They didn't know what was worse, the shrill shrieks or the fact that it was their favorite Sensei who was causing them. But there was no time, Haruki had told them to run, and run they would.

They were nearing the Fuma clan house when they heard it, a mournful keen which touched their very souls…a lament which echoed all around, leaving naught but despair in its wake. They felt a presence of a Power far greater than any in this world, which let off an aura of equal parts comfort and anguish. From the dying embers of the setting sun, they heard the gentle beating of mighty wings.

They knew what they would find, even before they saw Haruki hunched over, fruitlessly trying to resuscitate a prone body on the floor, even before they noticed that the still, unmoving figure was once a bundle of energy and enthusiasm. They knew she was gone even before they saw that she wasn't breathing anymore. They didn't need to look at Haruki's grim face to know the irreconcilable fact, that Mitarashi Anko was dead.

"She died a hero, you know. Till the bitter end she fought, even though she was outclassed, outmatched. He bloody stabbed her in the heart, yet she refused to die. She cut off his harm before she died. You should be proud you knew her."

The genins started on hearing the dull low voice, they had never heard that tone from Haruki before. On the other hand Kakashi was surprised. The voice was sad, yes, but also held a strange tone. Acceptance. He looked at the scarred Jounin questioningly. Green eyes met the black one, and held the promise that all will be explained later. Kakashi nodded, he would hold Haruki to that.

The trudge back to the Land of Fire was in a seeming haze. The five walked solemnly back in an arrow formation, leaving the space next to Haruki conspicuously absent, in honor of their fallen companion, who was being carried bridal style by the black-haired Hanshi. They barely talked, and only exchanged details of what had gone down in the disastrous mission. The Fumas had been apologetic and had sent a missive for the Hokage begging for forgiveness and offering reparation. Sasame had been inconsolable and blamed herself, but no one from Team-7 came forward to console her. Not even Naruto. Sasuke had been given a rare Windmill Shuriken that was their specialty, while Sakura had been gifted the rare herbs that grew only in the Rice country. Sasame had come forward and lightly kissed Naruto on the cheek when they left. But none of them cared. Anko was gone.

Later that night, after they had reached the borders of Land of Fire, Haruki broke his silence. He still wouldn't say what he did to Orochimaru but assured them that he was gone. Putting the three genins to sleep, the two Jounins walked to a clearing for a much needed Discussion. Kakashi stayed silent as Haruki paced the mossy sward nervously. He motioned a hand to cut off whatever Kakashi was going to say. Then he swallowed audibly and began to speak.

"Promise me one thing. Whatever you are going to see here, you are going to keep absolutely silent and not tell a soul. Not even Hokage-sama. Can you do that?"

Kakashi gave him a measured look, "Just this once. Your secret, no matter what it is will be safe. Consider us even after this."

Haruki laughed mirthlessly at that. "As you say, Hatake. Now come, let us see a sight which hasn't been seen for centuries."

The Cyclops merely followed the Black-haired man into the further reaches of the Willow Grove. Reaching a clearing, Haruki stopped and set to work to create a makeshift podium from the willow wood. Finishing his work, he stood atop it and started taking out some strange items from his a pouch. At long last he removed a necklace he always wore and held it aloft. The pendant of the necklace was a strange symbol; a Triangle with a bisected Circle inscribed in it. Merely looking at it sent a shiver of dread and fear down Kakashi's spine, the feeling of dread in his gut intensified when Haruki began to chant.

"I give you a coin I made from a stone. I give you a scythe I stole from the dirt. I give you the shroud that I wove from silk; I give you the cold from the chill in my veins. I give you the tears I drained from the Willow that weeps. I give you a name, and the name is Mrtyu. I give you the blood from out of my veins, and a grief I tore from the depths of my heart. I call you with the name you gave me long ago. I summon with sorrow and I summon you with pain. I open the way and I open the gates. I stand in a Place of Power and I hold aloft the Sigil of the Scion. Hear my summons, O mistress of mine."

* * *

The clearing fell silent entirely, as if even the earth itself was waiting with baited breath the one who was being summoned. A murder of ravens covered the sky in a dreadful pall, as they heralded with their dreadful caws _Her_ arrival. Then came _she_, an ethereal beauty, dressed all in black. She wore a dark kimono trimmed with a snow white motif of flowers. Around her neck was a golden Ankh, glittering from the midst of the dark tumult of her silken hair. Her lips were curved in a small sad smile, while her eyes held compassion and solidarity for all she beheld. She was Death, Death of the Endless, she who existed before the first man walked the earthly shores and would be the last one to lock the doors and turn off the lights when the Universe ends. Gaze upon the unattainable beauty and Weep! For her embrace is the last one you will feel before you depart for the sunless shores.

"Hello there Harry. Why has the _Master_ summoned his humble servant?" she lightly mocked, lips curving upwards in infinite amusement.

Harry, or as he was now known, Haruki, chuckled. "Must we go through this routine every time? The stupid title is more of an affront than anything else."

"Really now? Pray tell me how."

"Isn't a Master of anything someone who has the most experience in his chosen vocation? Now tell me how being a "Master of Death" bodes well for me. Hmm?"

The beauty laughed lightly again, "As fun as ever, Harry. A conversation with you is much more fun than all my siblings combined."

"You honor me my lady."

"Oh tosh! No need of all this pomp and circumstance with me. Now tell me why you have summoned me? In front of a mortal no less."

"My need was dire. There are foul deeds afoot as yet another worm tries to cheat you. Not that he will succeed, but the lengths to which he will go in his attempts is…troubling. Already his actions have claimed the life of-"

"Anko. Yes, I know. Wonderful girl." Death muttered absently.

"Yes. And I fear for what is in store. I ask for your permission to act in your stead."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. Destiny forbade me from doing so. You will have to act the way you feel is for the best. Your instincts won't let you go wrong."

"B-But. If only you allow me this once…so many lives will be saved."

"And many more will end unless lasting peace is achieved. I will have to forbid you Harry. I'm sorry."

Haruki just sighed and waved his hand over his eyes.

"I understand. I'm still a visitor in this world. I don't belong. But neither does the Scion of Destruction. Surely Destiny knows that."

"The Book of Destiny is for him alone to read, I cannot presume to say what lies in store for the Scion, for he, like you does not belong in this Realm. He is hidden from me."

Kakashi could not hold it in anymore, trying and failing to keep his nonchalant demeanor, he blurted out, "She's Death? Then are you a Shinigami Haruki?"

"Of a sort. Yes."

"Then I demand that you release Minato-sensei this instant. He does not need to suffer for trying to save his village."'

"I-I..."

"I thought you were a kind-hearted man, then why are you being so cruel to him?"

"But..but..I…not."

"Harry dear, why don't you let me explain?"

"Fine. I never know when to stop anyway."

"Still the same Harry I always knew. Now, Kakashi, wasn't it? I'll answer any questions you have."

"What happened to Minato-sensei?"

"He died when he summoned an aspect of me, one you call 'Shinigami'." She said making air quotes around the word. "But since he had performed a selfless deed, he was removed from the cycle of existence. He now awaits his family to join him, more than that I can't tell you yet."

"When can you tell me?"

"When it is your time to walk the endless shores."

Kakashi paled but mulled forward. "Why do you keep calling Haruki 'Harry'?"

"That was his name before he came here."

Kakashi fell silent and seeing that his well of questions had dried up, the Petite woman stretched luxuriously and turned to Haruki.

"I suppose this is it. I'll return to your side once more after this, for the last time. Take care till then Harry."

"You too, my lady."

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Destiny saw a message that you needed to be told."

"I should have known it was coming, out with it then."

Death recited, 'When the days draw to a close and the fields now lay bare. Lightning-struck is he who watches shining light at the end is eclipsed once more. And from its ember rises the watcher stronger than before.'

"Typical. Convoluted rhyme that makes no sense till it slaps me in the face."

Death just laughed loudly at Haruki's disgruntled expression.

"I have a question for Destiny, one which he can answer at his leisure."

"Which is?" Death prompted.

"Why do all Children of Prophecy have redheads as their mothers?"

The raven-haired beauty smirked. "Ah yes, your 'theory'…how could I forget?"

"Well. Can't blame me. I was one…there was this Cable, and old Erik…and that chap in…I forget where." Haruki trailed off lamely.

"I'll be going now, remember my words and do your best. I'm sure you will succeed. Goodbye Harry." With that she embraced him and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. With that, Death faded away, leaving two contemplative men behind.

At length, Kakashi spoke, "At first I thought this was yet another of your game-plans gone wrong, that is why you were so evasive. But I never expected this."

"You heard her. I'm not a Shinigami here. Just another shinobi, albeit taking my orders from higher beings. And Anko's demise was a tragedy, I wish I could have saved her, but the fact remains I couldn't. I am not sadder because I know that she is in a much better place now. Believe me, I have been there."

"I hope you know that once I have regained my composure, we will talk more on this."

"Of Course. Now that you know, I have no reason to hide."

"Ok. now?"

"Now? We wake the children up and give our Anko-chan the funeral she deserves."

* * *

The five shinobi, one bearing the burden entered the clearing at the pale dawn. On reaching the podium, the tallest one held the three young ones back while his shorter counterpart gently laid down his burden on it and kissed her brow tenderly. Then he stepped back to let the others pay their respects.

A sniffling Sakura stepped forward first, flanked by her teammates "Thank you for saving us Anko-san. I-I promise I'll always remember your sacrifice."

With that, she couldn't hold back the flood of tears anymore and fell back. After comforting her, Sasuke stepped forward and laid a single rose at Anko's feet.

"One more life lost because I wasn't strong enough. I promise that the day will come when I'll be strong to protect everyone. I thank you for what you did."

Last of all was a forlorn-looking Naruto, "I don't know how I will be able to eat another Dango without remembering you Anko-san. I will miss the time we spent together; I just don't know how I will ever repay you."

A comforting hand touched his shoulder. He turned to look in the kindly face of Haruki-sensei.

"Repay her by living to the fullest. By being brave, by never giving up no matter what life throws at you. If you can do that, Anko will live through you once again. It goes for all of you children, Life is like that…someone's Life is always bought and paid for by someone else's. So Treasure it, do not squander it. And when your time comes to take the blow for someone else, smile and take it without flinching."

With the pale glimmer of dawn-light streaming through the trees, Haruki's face was bathed in a ephemeral hue, lending him an otherworldly appearance. Running his hands through his hair, he continued, "And when that time comes, I promise you something. I will be there to hold your hand till the bitter end. And that's my Promise of a Lifetime."

With wonder etched on their faces, the three genins stared open-mouthed as the scarred Jounin stepped forward and placed two golden coins on Anko's eyes, and then kneeling down he muttered _Inflammo Niveus _and an eldritch white fire sprang to life around the podium, licking at the willow as many hungry tongues, eager to devour sustenance. Bowing once, Haruki then jumped off, to stand with Kakashi and the rest, watching the Pyre burn.

They stayed there for several hours until the embers died down. This was when Haruki wrought yet another of his inexplicable feats. Making a gesture, he waved his hands, as a fierce cry arose from the heavens. The dying fire flared, with a last silvery radiance, rising triumphantly towards the heavens like a freed bird, joyous on soaring once more. And then it fell back, leaving behind a pristine Marble cenotaph where Anko's Pyre had burned.

The Cenotaph was by itself very plain in its appearance. Pale milky marble surmounted by a snake motif, with small carvings done along the edges. On its frontispiece was written a single word: Anko.

'_Est vita nostra brevior,__Et mors amara longior_' Haruki remarked sadly, before putting an arm around the three children and walking away. After a silent moment, Kakashi turned back and strode forward to join them.

None of Team-7 noticed a small white snake dart through the grass.

* * *

_Back at Konoha_

The Villagers as expected, were overjoyed to hear that the '_Snake-Bitch_' was dead. A few were even counting down the days as to when the _Kyuubi brat_ would die too. This would have continued had Haruki not fiercely put down the revelers. As the story went, one of the villagers had foolishly declared his happiness at Anko's demise in front of Haruki, who merely raised five fingers in response. After another bout of drunken insults and proclamations, one of Haruki's fingers had gone down, leaving four still raised. An ANBU had noticed the danger the villager was in, and seeing as neither Kakashi nor Kurneai nor any other Jounin was going to stop the inevitable slaughter, he had run to get the Hokage in a hurry. By the time the Sandaime had arrived, Haruki had strung the man up at the marketplace by his feet and was proceeding to bash him repeatedly against the ground. Sarutobi had cut the unlucky bastard down and had reprimanded Haruki. No one failed to notice that no other action was taken against the Jounin.

Even the most thick headed had understood the implied message.

Later that day Haruki had a closed door discussion with Sarutobi which left the old Hokage pale. Hawks were dispatched and security was subsequently tightened.

Konoha had started to prepare for a war.

* * *

**OMAKE: A MAITO LEAF SHINOBI IN LORD ELROND'S COURT**

Elrond: and here, in Imladris of old, we have gathered together, fair elves and dwarves and men.

*ahem*

Elrond: and a Shinobi. Far from the blessed isles over the sea, from the fair land of Konoha, please welcome Maito Gai.

*Dynamic Entry*

Gai: A most youthful introduction Elrond-san. Your flames of youth shine most brightly.

Aragorn: Um. He's an elf. He never ages.

Gai: YOSH ! What a youthful Kekkai-Genkai. Truly, your Flames of Youth shone so bright that now they will never die down Elrond-san.

Elrond: Er. Thank you?

Gandalf: What is this Flame of Youth that you worship? For I too am a servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor.

Gai: *eyes burning* I will surpass your Flames of Anor one day Gandalf-san. If I cannot do that, I will punch 1000 orcs. If I can't do that, I will run all the way to Gondor. If I cannot do that, I will backflip all the way to Mordor.

Boromir: What madness is this? One does not simply Back-Flip into Mordor!

*everyone facepalms*

* * *

-timeskip-

Gandalf: Fly, you fools.

*Gai jumps up and down, flapping his arms*

Gandalf: *sigh* Oi, Balrog. Pull me down, I can't look anymore.

* * *

-timeskip-

Treebeard: hoom hoom, elves I know, men I know, and aye dwarves too. Even Halflings have I discovered. But what manner of creature are you?

Gai: I am the Sublime Green Beast of Prey of Konoha, I am Maito Gai.

Treebeard: Hoom, I'll have to add you to the song then.

'Ents the earthborn, old as mountains,

the wide walkers, water drinking;

and hungry as hunters, the Hobbit children,

the laughing-folk, the little people.

Hound is Hungry, Hare is fearful

Boar the Fighter and Gai is Youthful…

* * *

-timeskip-

Eomer : What the hell? Sis, what are you doing here? And you are dead? Noooo! Youth ! Youth take us all!

And with that the host began to move. But the Rohirrim sang no more.  
YOUTH they cried with one voice loud and terrible.

* * *

-timeskip-

Gollum: Gollum, Gollum, my preciousss…nasty unyouthful hobbitses want to take my youthful ring. No.

*at the edge of mount doom*

Frodo: I cannot do it Sam. I can't throw the ring.

Gollum: DYNAMIC ENTRY ! OH YES! MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSS-gloop

Samwise: It's over Mr Frodo. This unyouthful adventure is done. Yay.

* * *

-timeskip-

Gandalf: And I crown thee- Elessar , the elf stone of the line of Elendil.

Gai: YOSH ! MOST YOUTHFUL ARAGORN-SAN!

Arwen: *punch* Oh no! I'm sorry Gai-kun.

Gai : it's okay Arwen-chan

Arwen: GAI-KUN!

Gai: ARWEN-CHAN!

Arwen: GAI-KUN!

Gai: ARWEN-CHAN!

Arwen: GAI-KUN!

Gai: ARWEN-CHAN!

*sunset bridge genjutsu. Saruman watches it and commits suicide*

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: And so it ends, the concluding part of Sound of Fury. If you want to know more about the unfamiliar terms i used, either google it, or PM me. Soon, the Chuunin exams arc is going to start, we will see how our rookies face this challenge. too tired to answer reviews this time...will do next time. Speaking of reviews, im being seriously discouraged by the lack thereof. its just sad. no other words necessary. **

**On a bright note, the story crossed 11k views...yay. i suppose.**

**Like it, Hate it...let me know. **

**Deadpool: yeah, bummer. im so bummed, you can call me bumpool or deadpoll. Warren-sherman doesn't have those happy little thought boxes anymore. Oh my dear thought boxes why have you left me? ooooh...who is THAT girl ? Emma has filled out...yummm..come to mama.**

**Me: Uh. Ignore him. again. over and out.**


	9. Troublesome Tales

**Disclaimer: Today's disclaimer is being read to you by: Darth Vader, the 'Original' Dark Lord, the builder of the Death Star, the former slave of Jabba the Hutt!**

**Darth : You just had to remember that didn't you ?**

**Me : Of course I had to. I had a blast pointing out all the plot holes in your back-story.**

**Darth: *scoffing* Oh Please, the Darth lords leave no holes. Wait, actually, we do.**

**Me: Glad we are on the same page Darthy.**

**Darth : No! Wait, That's not what I meant !**

**Me: Nah ah ah ah! Not listening!**

**Darth : B-But…!**

**Me: Lalalalalala…not hearing what you are saying!**

**Darth: *sighs* *breaths* (is there a difference?)(can you tell?) You leave me no choice, _Super Dark Lordy Technique #13 : Planet Jump!_**

**Me: whoa dude, it's so dark in here, where are we?**

**Darth : On the Darth…erm…Dark side of the moon. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Dark Side. Want a cookie?**

**Me : Snickerdoodles! *munch* You ain't a half-bad guy Annie…you should give out these cookies more.**

**Darth : Do no call me with that name !**

**Me : Why? Is something wrong Annie-kin?**

**Darth : *sigh* *breathes* (Oh whatever) I'll have to call my son to beat you up it seems.**

**Me: naah…Luke's good, he's on my side.**

**Darth: Um. No. He was an accident. My _Other_ son.**

**Me: Who…who ?**

**Bane: Heshh thalking abhout meh, oo heevil vhilee hauthorh!**

**Me: YEOW! Bane's your son ?**

**Darth : Of course. It was a drunken night in Mexico…I got together with a girl there…don't remember her name though…something to do with eggs.**

**Me: Uhhh….this is gonna sound weird, but Eggs? Looking at Bane I'd say her eggs were definitely extra fertile.**

**Bane: *Growls* *talks* (Like father, like son…again, no difference.)**

**Darth: Yolk…shell…shelly…white…whitey….Black? No not black….Mr Black would kill me…what was it? Albumin….no, wait…Alba !**

**Me: WHOA DUDE ! Jessica freaking Alba ?**

**Darth: Of course not, Mamacita Alba.**

**Me: Eh, whatever. Read this disclaimer now please.**

**Itachi : Yes, you should do that. No one read the disclaimer the last time too.**

**Me: Hey! Hitachi…how are you here?**

**Itachi: Hn. No thanks to you, Baka-author. I was cruising around with Luke and we were discussing our social lives. He freaked out when he learned that his girlfriend's last name wasn't 'Leia', nor was her first name 'Princess'**

**Me: You don't mean…?**

**Itachi: Yes. Now my Foolish little brother and I aren't the most disturbing family anymore.**

**Me: these guys should have a sitcom : Meet the Skywalkers.**

**Itachi: Yes. But you don't own them, do you? Nor do you own Naruto…or Bleach…or Marvel…or a Winter's Catalogue of Victoria's Secret.**

**Me: *Anime Tears* I can't wait for Summer….and sundresses….and less clothes…**

**Itachi. Hn.**

**Me: Psst. Hey, Hitachi…**

**Itachi: Hn?**

**Me:…can you do me a favor ? please ?**

**Itachi: *sigh* fine, it's no fun if the victim asks for it. _Tsukuyomi!_**

* * *

"And it was only after that incident that we became alert about the many Dangers lurking all around us. Some within, some without." Sakura finished her story, plucking the last of the Poisonwort herbs around the Memorial at Serpentscove.

Beside her, Hanabi and Konohamaru were tying their supplies in a bundle, having finished gathering the medicinal herbs they had been told to. Having done his work, Konohamaru threw back his hands behind his head, lay back down next to a tree and put his feet up.

"Now this brings back memories. I remember bugging Iruka-sensei to bring us here and then tell us the stories of Konoha's heroes. Even after all this time, the Memorial remains as impressive as ever."

"Quite. It still remains a mystery how Haruki-sensei had done it, but sadly, no explanations are forthcoming. Or even believable."

"So, Sakura-taicho, what happened next? From what we have heard of Haruki-sama, he wasn't one to take things lying down."

Sakura smirked wickedly at that. "Most definitely he didn't. After this incident, our already strenuous training went up a notch, as we learned to work with other rookies too. Even more so than before, and with a greater degree of cooperation. It wasn't easy to say the least. But we persevered. On a professional note, the next month was a month of terror for all spies working against Konoha. One by one they were systematically eliminated. Curbing the information flow out of Konoha. One Yakushi Kabuto defected around this time, as did a few others. Perhaps the most sensational of all was the revelation of Danzo Shimura as a traitor to Konoha."

"Are you talking about The Culling of the Traitors?"

"Oh? They named that incident after all it seems. Yeah, you could call it that. Too many of those suffered from unfortunate sudden accidents to be a coincidence. And Haruki-sensei had himself drilled into us, 'There is no such thing as Coincidence. What you think is coincidental or fortunate is most likely someone pulling your strings for their own ends.' He was fond of that little nugget of wisdom. When asked why, all he would say that he had experienced it as a kid at the hands of his Kage."

"Man, what a shitty life he must have had. I'm glad Hanabi-chan and I have never suffered anything like that."

"We used to feel the same, until he finally got tired of our pitying looks and told us bluntly that even though his life sucked as a kid, he grew up a happy man. He had a wife, and children and many, many friends and those who he considered family. He showed us one of those strange moving pictures of his. Standing next to him and waving cheerily at the camera, was a stunning woman with long silvery blonde hair. Kind of like Ino-chan's…but even lighter in shade. She held a small child in her hands, who looked remarkably like Haruki-sensei, while a tiny toddler kept running between her parent's legs. A young boy about 5 or 6 years old peeked shyly from behind Haruki-sensei, his hair turning into a kaleidoscope of colours. And standing at the center of this charming picture was Sensei himself, a small proud smile on his face as he kept an arm around his wife's waist while another was on the young boy's head, ruffling his hair. He didn't ever tell us what happened to them, but from the pain we could see in his eyes, we knew they were dead. And we never dared to ask how."

"Wow. That man's life is one never ending mystery. The more we find out, the less we know."

Sakura laughed. "Of Course. Beyond what is commonly known about him, you will be hard-pressed to find anyone willing to divulge his secrets. The only reason you know as much as you do is because we trust you. Now back to the story. We weren't actually present for what happened next, we only found out from Team Asuma and Kurenai. A week after our fateful mission…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"It's been two hours. Where is Haruki-hanshi?" Ino whined, tired of waiting for the tardy Jounin and nudged a sleeping Shikamaru with her elbow, "Wake up you lazy idiot! When do you think Haruki-hanshi is coming?"

"Troublesome woman. How am I supposed to know? I rather think that he heard your shrill shouting and ran away. Lucky man, would it have hurt to take me away too?"

"Who are you calling Shrill ? . !"

"Hey! Quiet down you lot, we Jounins are trying to talk over here!" An annoyed looking Asuma firmly commanded.

"Baka Asuma-sensei, as lazy as the rest of my team, why do I even bother to get them to do anything…" Ino kept muttering.

Shikamaru and Chouji shared an amused glance before returning to their usual activities. Which were once again interrupted by Kurenai's team who had returned from scouting for Haruki.

"Kurenai-sensei. Asuma-sensei. We were unable to find a trace of Haruki-san. Akamaru couldn't pick up a scent either. Hinata's Byakugan scan shows that he isn't in immediate vicinity of this area."

"Hey ! Hey ! Goggle-face, what's the big idea about not reporting what I did?"

"I'm sorry Kiba-san, but if only Akamaru could speak we could have replaced you with him without missing your presence."

"Why you-"

"Kiba, Shino, stop antagonizing each other. You are making poor Hinata all angry now."

And indeed they were. An unintended consequence of Haruki's rigorous training with the Genins was the sea-change in their personalities and temperaments.

One of the most noticeable was the change in Hinata. Gone was the downtrodden and underconfident girl of old, in her place was a self-assured and confident young woman who refused to allow anyone to walk over her, as some Hyuuga elders had found to their dismay, when they were at the receiving end of her Jyuuken. Even Hanabi was soundly slapped around during training if she got too mouthy with her. When confronted about it by a churlish Hanabi, she merely retorted that if being beaten all the time worked for her, it ought to work for Hanabi too. Rest of the time though, she was still the gentle soul, who enjoyed pressing flowers and fainted whenever Naruto drew near.

Looking at the rapidly reddening face of the Princess, Kiba and Shino edged back warily.

"Ne, sorry Hinata-chan, we didn't mean too. Shino and me, just kidding around. Back me up here Akamaru.."

"Woof?"

"Just agree that Shino and me weren't serious for Kami's sake! Whose best friend are you anyway?"

Akamaru jumped on Hinata's outstretched hands and cuddled, lolling out his tongue at a betrayed looking Kiba.

"Woof!" he taunted.

"Why can't all of you keep your voices down? People are trying to sleep here." Was the exasperated declaration by Shikamaru.

A Vein pulsed in Kurenai's head. "Well then these 'People' shouldn't be asleep; this is supposed to be a training time, not a sleeping time. Now up with you, try and stay vertical at least."

"Being vertical is troublesome."

"It's not…it's a necessary requirement to show you are alive."

"Then I am not."

"You are impossible! Next you will say breathing is troublesome!"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"I give up! You better deal with your stupid genin Asuma or I swear I will call Haruki to deal with you."

"Hey Nai-chan, who do I have to deal with?" came the amused sounding voice of Haruki from behind Kurenai.

"Haruki-kun! Why. The. Hell. Are. You. Late? She punctuated each word with a punch.

Laughingly, Haruki ducked the half-hearted punches then hugged her from behind as he kissed her. While she was still in a daze at the sudden kiss, Haruki winked at Kiba.

"And that, my dear trainee, is how you deal with an angry woman."

Kiba, who was eagerly taking notes of his Sensei's and Haruki's byplay, got a happy look on his face as he puckered up and went towards Hinata. Unfortunately the only thing he kissed was the ground as Hinata put him down with a punch to the head that would have made Sakura proud.

Haruki just snickered at the feral Genin's downfall. Rubbing his head sheepishly, he apologized.

"I'm really sorry, I was stuck in a council meeting about the new Security Protocols Hokage-sama was trying to enact. There were _certain_ parties that were not willing to agree to the same. Most of the meeting was after that just an attempt to have a re-reading of the law Sarutobi-sama wanted to enact at a later date."

"Certain elements huh, not too difficult to guess who you are talking about. Dad frequently gripes at home about him. As Shikamaru says, he is a troublesome person."

Kurenai perked up at the word, "Troublesome, Troublesome, Troublesome….I'm tired of the word. Everywhere I go, I hear Troublesome. When I'm with my team, Shino finds Kiba to be Troublesome. When I'm with you, Haruki, you find talking about your past Troublesome. Hokage-sama finds the Council Troublesome and Asuma's team has the cause of this all, this boy who finds even breathing Troublesome! I have never missed Anko more, nothing was Troublesome for her."

Everyone gaped at her outburst, the usually calm and collected Kurenai losing her composure was something not seen daily. Sensing that it might get worse, Haruki jumped in as the peacemaker.

"Calm down Nai-chan, we still have a mission to go to. Tell you what, for this mission, Shikamaru will be forbidden to say the word Troublesome even once. How does that sound?" he asked, ignoring the look of growing horror on the said genin's face.

"Just Perfect! I knew I could count on you Haruki!"

As soon as Haruki turned back to face the assembled genins, a small blur attached herself to Haruki's leg, hugging it and rubbing her cheek on it. When the golden blur didn't dislodge after numerous attempts at shaking her off, Haruki put his foot down. Literally. And hauled up the blushing Ino to his face level.

"…and what is the meaning of this Ino-chan?"

"You did what I have always wanted to do for years Haruki-sensei, getting Shika-baka to shut up for once. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You are…er…welcome?"

Getting all business-like, Haruki straightened up and cleared his throat. Instinctively, the two Teams with their Jounins lined up in front of him.

"Excellent. Now listen, we have a small B-rank mission to the Wata no Kuni, the Land of Cotton. Since the past few weeks, we have had had no deliveries from them. Gai's team was sent to survey as we needed to replenish our stocks for the Chuunin Exams. They sent in their report yesterday night. It turns out that there are disturbing rumors about Gato, the unlamented shipping magnate's remaining associates are trying to build a dam to cripple the Land of Cotton. As you know, Cotton doesn't grow well in the elemental nations as too much water harms it. A Dam would flood the cotton fields and will destroy the sole indigenous source of cotton, forcing the people of the Elemental Continent to rely on Gato's associates for its import. To put it simply, our mission is Assassination."

"And what is the level of difficulty Haruki-san?" Asuma questioned, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Why don't we brainstorm about that before heading out, will make planning easier too."

"But you must be having some information from Intelligence."

"You know what they say about the Intelligence department…'The Last to Know, and the First to be blamed.' I've always relied upon building worst case scenarios to tackle whatever problems may come during a mission. It's like hoping for the best but planning for the worst."

"Can't deny the truth in that. Where did you pick up such odd knowledge?"

"More than a decade of fighting Asuma…more than a decade of constant fighting. My best friend always kept everything organized, whenever we set off for a mission, she would prepare probable scenarios of what could go wrong. And when it did, we were not really surprised."

"So, what is the worst case in this mission?"

"Let's let the kids answer that. Hey Shikamaru, why don't you try?"

The lazy genius sighed and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again suddenly. Thinking about it for some moments, he finally declared, "Well, we might face unexpected resistance and be too late in our assassinations, giving Gato's associates enough time to finish the dam."

"Not bad. Write it down. You next Ino, what kind of resistance we might face that could delay us?"

"I don't knowww…," she started slowly. "Maybe enemy ninjas. Maybe ninjas from Iwa. That's the worst possible enemy we might face."

"Note that down too Shika. Now you Chouji, any other ideas?"

"We have two teams, a few of us might get kidnapped, the way we were against that Ame ninja."

"That's a valid danger. Some of you might be held hostage as a surety against our further actions. What else? You have something to add Kiba?"

"Gai-sensei's team might be misinformed; it's possible they might have been fooled."

"Entirely possible. The entire thing might be a lure to draw me out."

"Getting boastful, are we Haruki-kun?"

"Wish I was. But I'm already on the top of most-wanted lists for Ame as well as Oto. Iwa also has a bounty out for me. I won't be the first time someone has hatched an elaborate plot to get at me."

Kurenai adopted a grieving expression at that. "Must you fight in so many battles? What is your goal, what are you looking for Haruki?"

The scarred Jounin grinned. "I have always looked for Peace. Committing mass murder is just a hobby. Enough chatter, thought of anything Shino?"

"We can run into missing-nins. If we are too unlucky, the S-class ones."

"Again probable. Jot it down Shikamaru. And you Hinata, any thoughts you would like to share?"

"Ano, we are ambushed even before we reach Cotton Country."

"Great. That about sums it up. Now hand me that list Shika, it's time to make plans."

Wordlessly, the Nara genius handed Haruki the list, who read through it frowning. After every sentence was written a single word: Troublesome. Haruki palmed his face when he saw the smug look on Shikamaru's face and resolved to wipe it off later.

The contingency planning went till late in the afternoon, finally it was time for the genins to leave. All of them were waiting for the arrival of their Senseis before they could leave. First to arrive was Asuma, still smoking his ever-present cigarette; he took one last drag then dropped it underfoot, crushing it. When everyone looked at him questioningly, he shrugged and said they couldn't risk having any sort of scent during an assassination mission. Kurenai and a red-faced Haruki arrived next. Kurenai was fighting to keep a smile off her face, while a small trickle of blood made its way down Haruki's nose. As everyone started their Journey, Kiba sidled up to Haruki and nudged him, grinning wolfishly and pointed towards the nosebleed with a knowing grin. Haruki wiped a hand across his nose and stared with something akin to bewilderment at it.

"Shouldn't the blood flow be somewhere lower than here? This is a strange World." He muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

_Night Camp_

They had been running for several hours straight, not conversing, not stopping. And when they finally did, the genins were about ready to go to sleep. Letting the kids off the hook for once, the Jounins set up the camp. Soon they were exchanging stories and jokes with each other. These campfire times had become something of an institution among the rookies ever since Haruki had started going on missions with them, no matter what the mission, this was always something they looked forward too. The fact that Haruki was an excellent story teller was just an added bonus.

"I've been meaning to ask you Haruki-sensei, is this Gato you keep mentioning, the same one Team-7 killed in the Land of Waves?"

"Yeah Ino-chan. The very same slimeball. I thought we were rid of him for good, turns out even though he was the main scumbag of his little operation; his little lieutenants were equally rotten as him. Worse, they were fully capable of continuing the racket he ran all on their own."

"But what happened in that mission? Sakura never tells me about it no matter how many times I ask her."

"It's more because she doesn't want to tell you how badly they had their asses handed to them. I got the whole story from Kakashi, it turns out Gato was already weakened because ever since Kirigakure reformed, many missing-nins joined it in a hope for better lives than a one on the run. So instead of a large pool of Ronins and Missing-nins, he just had a few loyal ones remaining with him. In desperation, he hired a team of notorious missing nins from Ame. They were planning to attack Takigakure after collecting the mission pay. All three were Jounin level. The mission was supposed to be just a C-rank, Jounin level shinobis were not factored in. The initial attack showed the three the difference between their power and a Jounin's. Thankfully, Kakashi saved the day and got them away safely. Once they reached the Wave Country, they started training in earnest for the inevitable counter-attack. They trained hard and desperately but on the day of the attack, it turned out they still weren't strong enough. Luckily, your old friend Zabuza and Haku were passing through, wanting to extend an alliance towards the Headman of Wave country, they along with Kakashi killed the attackers. While the villagers, inspired by Naruto and the rest's example, shook off their inertia and banded together as one to face Gato. Gato had earlier planned to gloat as the Ninjas killed each other off, but when the tide turned for his hired shinobi, he sent out the rest of his militia, numbering more than two hundred. A fierce battle ensued where Zabuza single-handedly killed sixty-eight of those mercenaries with his sword. Gato was lynched and publicly executed at the town square. "

"At least they didn't fail the mission, why are they embarrassed about it then?"

Haruki grinned mischievously, "Well Ino-chan, if you ever go to Wave Country, you will be able to see and cross The Great Team-7 Bridge, at its end is the Super Team-7's Super Memorial. The shops sell Super Team-7 T-shirts, Bags and other custom goods. And so on. I rather suspect that what disgruntles them is that they did so little actually."

Ino laughed loudly at that, she had something to finally get a rise out of Forehead-girl. She looked sidelong at Shikamaru who had a lazy smile on his face. Deciding to have a bit of fun of her own, she asked, "So Shika-baka, what did you think of the whole story?"

Shikamaru started to speak until he saw Kurenai looking intently at him, her neck tilted sideways and a kunai in her hand.

Shikamaru facepalmed.

Sidling up to a distracted Asuma, who was tending to the fire, he pointedly asked, "Ne, Asuma-sensei, you know my father, yes?"

"Seeing that he is the High-Jounin and my superior, yes I do. Why?"

"I was just wondering, when you gave him our previous mission's report, what did he say?"

"Which one was it? The Bandit raid one?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Troublesome. What else did you expect? Shikaku-san finds everything Troublesome."

Smirking at a visibly angry Kurenai who was now gritting her teeth and an amused looking Haruki he said, "That will be all, thanks Sensei."

Lying down against a log, watching a hapless and confused Asuma being strangled by Kurenai, while all his friends and classmates lounged about hearing one of Haruki's many stories; Shikamaru couldn't resist the contented smile that tugged on his lips. '_Troublesome indeed,_' he reflected, closing his eyes, '_but worth the trouble.'_

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

The group was walking leisurely on the path to the Land of Fire. At first the glance, the group seemed a common traveler's caravan. A scarred tall man, with a small girl with exotic lavender eyes perched on his shoulder smiling demurely, walked at the head of the group. A beautiful woman with strange red eyes walked next to the scarred man and kept exchanging amused glances with the girl perched on the man's shoulder. A silent sun-glasses boy walked next to the woman, his face shadowed, but if you could get close enough, you would see a hint of a smile. Behind them was another young man, smoking a cigarette and chatting with a sleepy boy who was wearing a plaque around his neck which said 'Troublesome'. Occasionally he would sidle up to a chubby boy to delve into his packet of chips. Behind them were two laughing children, a boy and girl, chasing a small white puppy who kept barking excitedly as he led them on a merry chase.

Needless to say, the mission had been a success. Turned out that for once, luck was on their side as they faced no obstacles and the mission ended smoothly. The Associates had been hidden in different houses under heavy security, but the genins who remembered Haruki's lesson on stealth drew no attention as they stalked through the guards like shadows. Hinata had stopped her Target's heart with a Jyuuken strike; Shino had drained his target's energy till he died of exhaustion; Kiba and Chouji had knocked the patrols off the cliffs so no reinforcements would arrive. Shikamaru and Ino had worked together to take down their Leader, and in a display of stunning ingenuity, had made him sign off his fortune to Konoha and the Land of Cotton. Really, Mind Body Transfer Justu had endless possibilities, even more since Haruki had taught Ino how to do it without hand seals.

So now, they walked back towards Konoha, their heads held high and raring to go for the Chuunin exams, unmindful of being the subjects of a furtive survey by an enigmatic Hanshi.

As Haruki reflected on the smiling happy faces of the kids and of his friend and lover, he made a silent promise to not let Orochimaru's plan succeed. After all, just because he could not use his powers as a Scion did not mean he could not deal in death. And if any dared to make a move to harm any of those he cared for, may they find peace in death…for they certainly wouldn't find any in life. Haruki quickened his pace towards his erstwhile home. The first move had been made, a domino had been pushed. Now it was time to see all their plans crumble like so much ash.

* * *

_Konoha Gates_

The two teams arrived to see a village in uproar. There were Jounins flitting about, rushing in excited hurry. There were larger amount of ANBUs patrolling, with a grim faced Ibiki at their head. Exchanging questioning looks at the chaos, they sought out the local Gossip-mongers: Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Yo, Tetsu, Zumo! Villagers I can understand, but why are shinobis rushing about like ants from an overturned anthill?"

"Hey Haruki! Good to see you friend, great work with the Memorial! The two of us had gone there as pilgrimage last week. It's popular with Iruka's students it seems, the little academy brats keep dragging him there and making him tell the story of Anko."

"Naruto must have set Konohamaru to the task then. Good on him. It's nice to see at least the young ones recognize Anko-chan for the hero she was. Bloody Civilians. Anyway, what's the news?"

"Oh, Danzo Shimura, you know that old warpig? He was found dead a few days ago. It seemed he had been dead for a couple of weeks. His death was a mystery. No organ failure, no wounds, nothing. All the doctors could note in the post-mortem report was that he had a terrified expression on his face. It seemed he got frightened to death. But that's not the worst part."

"Then what is?" Haruki softly asked.

"He was a bloody traitor! He stole eleven Sharingan eyes from the massacre victims, Eleven! Can you believe it? He even had a private army he called _ROOT_. He trained them from scratch, making them into emotionless husks. Speaking of which, another mystery has been solved. All those vanished children which disappeared in the night? They were kidnapped by Danzo for his army. They found several Naras, Aburames, Yamanakas and even a few Akimichis. Some resisted the ANBUs and were killed, but most surrendered and are now being reprogrammed to serve in our forces. There were children there too, they are being rehabilitated and will be added to the Genin cells as reinforcements. Bastard of a man."

"Truly. Can't believe this went on below our noses. What else?"

"He even had ties with Orochimaru, of all people. Even a few contacts with Iwa. Researchers are still trying to decode all the data he left behind. Lucky he died in his secret hideout while working on it. We could only find it by following the smell of his rotting corpse."

"Yeah. Very lucky," Haruki mildly commented, "Anything else?"

"Not much more than that. There have been a few defections, most probably Danzo's or Orochimaru's agents. The Chief Medic's son also ran away, a Kabuto something. Ibiki has been on a warpath, being even more cruel than usual on the ones left behind. I suspect he took Anko's loss quite hard."

"Ah well, its high time Konoha underwent a spring cleaning. I'll see you guys later; keep a good watch on the road you two."

"Don't be a smartass Haruki, we have done that more than enough. Did you know there are nineteen thousand seven hundred and forty three pebbles on this stretch of road? We did. We_counted._"

"You want an award for that? Now back to work gentlemen."

The two gatekeepers retired to their cubicles muttering and grumbling, as the two teams made their way towards Hokage's tower.

Kurenai had noted the deceptively mild tone and the feigned interest Haruki was pulling on the two gatekeepers. She had even noted that the projected date of Danzo's demise coincidently fell on the day they had departed. And wasn't it Haruki-kun who told them to never believe in coincidences? Her suspicions were confirmed when the Hokage and Haruki-kun exchanged amused smirks and knowing glances as she and Asuma had given their reports.

But then again, when she saw the way Hokage-sama laughed as Akamaru went and hid inside the Kage hat, or the affectionate way he patted Hinata as she described her exploits, the way Haruki was huddled with Kiba and was exchanging furtive talk in hushed whispers while a blushing Shikamaru stood nearby, she could not bring herself to voice her suspicions aloud. After all, these were the two men she trusted and respected beyond anyone else. They were the ones who had always accepted her best friend Anko as a person. If they had felt that a traitor needed to die, it was none of her business to ask questions.

A grinning Haruki swam into her view. He was saying something; she shook herself mentally and focused on what he was saying.

"…the rest will be there too. After that we can go to your favorite spot by the Naka River and have a small picnic. I'll cook. What do you say to that?"

Kurenai smiled. "Troublesome. But I'll be there." She said, ignoring a sputtering Shikamaru.

Haruki smiled widely and kissed her lightly on the lips.

_No, none of her business at all._

* * *

_Present Time_

Both Konohamaru and Hanabi looked faintly embarrassed when reminded of their bratty days, but were listening intently to Sakura, who was finishing her story.

"…and when we finally arrived from the Land of Trees carrying the stupid shipment of lumber a month later, the excitement of Danzo's death had died down. Sasuke was taken aside and was briefed about the stolen Sharingans. He was pretty enraged but calmed down after a while. We buried the eyes in the Uchiha cemetery. Danzo's downfall merely confirmed what we already knew. Messing with Haruki-sensei was not a good idea."

Konohamaru whistled. "That was one thrilling tale. What happened next Sakura-san?"

Sakura frowned at him. "I really don't have the time to be your personal story teller Konohamaru. Go bug Hinata or someone else. Now come, it's about time we headed back home."

Konohamaru was unfazed. Niisan didn't volunteer stories about Haruki-san until you asked the right questions. Sasuke-san was difficult to get a conversation out of, let alone a story. The others, Konohamaru was not that close to. But he had set his heart on finding the answers about Haruki and he was not going to give up.

A conversation with his niisan went through his mind.

'_It's a state secret Saru-chan, when you become Hokage you can read his files to your hearts content.'_

Becoming a Hokage was far-off in the future, but that didn't mean he couldn't read the files before. Did it?

* * *

**OMAKE: WHY HARRY IS A BASTARD**

_I. The council of Elrond_

Elrond: And we have gathered here today…

Harry: …Dearly beloved.

Elrond: …MEN, ELVES AND DWARVES! To counsel and decide what do with the One Ring.

Gandalf: *blah blah blah*..and he cut the one ring from Saurons finger…*blah blah blah*…In the land of mordor where the shadows are…*blah blah blah*…so we must end it where it started. On Mount Doom.

Harry: Wow. Mount Doom. How clever. Old Victor would get a kick out of this.

Gandalf: Do you have something to add Lord Harry of the Endless Shores?

Harry: um, yeah. Where is this Mount Doom?

Gandalf: deep within the reaches of Mordor.

Harry: Dude, exact coordinates please.

Gandalf: Ugh fine. 45' 17 E, 34 N, 62'43 W, 75'13 S.

Harry: give me the ring, I'll pop to mordor and be back in a jiffy.

Boromir: What is this madness ? One does not simply pop into mordor.

Harry: dude, just be happy I'm not going there riding on a giant cat.

*Harry disapparates with a crack and comes back a minute later*

Harry: done. The ring is no more.

Aragorn: but…but…I was going to be a King! *wails*

Harry: To quote my dear friend Sheldon. "There. There."

* * *

_World_

Harry: Yo! Cedric, how are you still alive? And what are you doing here? This place is even damper than England.

Cedric: HARRY! I am not alive…look at me. *steps in the sunlight*

Harry: Oh man! Ouch! Wait, wait, and wait. You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is... pale white and glittery, and ice cold. Your eyes change color... and sometimes you speak like - like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything; you don't go into the sunlight. I know what you are.

Cedward : Say it….out loud. Say it!

Harry: You're a Nargle!

*Cedward faceplams*

Bella: ohh, my poor glittery baby, how are you today..i missed you stalking me today and perving over me as you watched me sleep. I even slept nude for you today.

Harry: wow. She is sluttier than Cho, eh Ced?

Bella: who is this Cho Edward? And why is he calling you Cedric?

Harry: Cuz that's his name. Cedric Diggory. He used to be my classmate. And this Cho, used to be his girlfriend of two years.

Bella: *tearing up* was she prettier?

Harry: Loads. Hell, if I remember, the two of them were the first prefects who had to turn themselves in for having sex in a broom cupboard.

Bella: *crying* I hate you, you bloodsucking bastard. I never want to see you ever again!

Jacob: *jumps in waggling eyebrows* Now you can _see me _Bella! The _real me._

Harry: sorry mate, you are a werewolf right ? She can't date you. Zoophilia is forbidden under US Law.

Bella: How about you Harry? Can you date me?

Harry: Yeah. *stars shining in Bella's eyes*….but I don't want to.

*disappears*

* * *

_III. Naruto Universe_

Itachi : Hn.

Sasuke: _Hn_.

Madara: Hnn.

Obito: hn.

Itachi : Hn.

Sasuke: _Hn_.

Madara: Hnn.

Obito: hn.

Haruki: Hey ! you! Emo-bastards!

The Uchihas: HN?

Haruki: listen, I have a deal.

The Uchihas: HN!?

Haruki: yeah, surprising innit? I'll stop calling you as emos if you do me a one favor. Next time you grunt, grunt like this.

*hands them a music sheet*

The Uchihas: Hn.

Itachi : Herman.

Sasuke: _Herman_

Madara: HERMANN!

Obito: hnnn.

*the uchihas keep making musical grunts*

Harry: now this is nice…I always wanted a barbershop quartet!

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the delay...i accidentally scalded my fingers while poking hot water. don't crucify me.**

**The next chapter marks the beginning of the Chuunin Exam arc. The changes wrought by Haruki are more noticeable, as the canon begins to distort beyond recognition. Next chapter , Konohamaru is up to mischief, more of Haruki's story will be revealed.**

**To all the reviewers : I thank you kindly for your feedback. Hope I make 100 reviews soon, eh?**

**Stay tuned.**

**Cheers. Over and Out.**

**Deadpool: Noooo. Wait. You are not closing this chapter without me.**

**Me: Ok, you are here now. Do your piece.**

**Deadpool: umm. Uhhh.**

**Me: Get on with it!**

**Deadpool: errr, ahh?**

**Me: QUICK!**

**Deadpool: oh alright alright. Snikt.**

**Me: the first word to pop in your head is Wolverine's trademark. You sure you are not gay?**

**Deadpool: Run. Warren-sherman. Run.**

**Itachi: *watching the author run away with Deadpool chasing him with a katana* ...Troublesome. Ja Ne Folks.**


	10. The Scion and the Shinobi, Part I

**Disclaimer: And today's disclaimer is brought to you by the prime nemesis of the Man of Steel…and no, it's not an Electromagnet. Please welcome Lex Luthor.**

**Me: Hey. Lex.**

**Lex: Astounding. You say my name the same way still. With Astonishment. Mixed with a hint of dread and yet, a hopeful finish.**

**Me: And you got all that from a simple 'Lex'. **

**Lex: mmhmm. I even sussed your evil plan to make me read the disclaimer to your silly venture. Rest assured, I won't do it.**

**Me: Is that so really? Why, dare I ask?**

**Lex: I'm hatching a Super Evil Plan to take over the world! Mua hah hah ah.**

**Me: Posturing, 7. Plot, 2. Evil laugh, 3. Sheesh, my younger cousin sounds scarier when going Halloween Candy Hunting.**

**Lex: This plan is a good plan!**

**Me: Yeah yeah. This and a hundred others. So what's the big idea this time?**

**Lex: Kryptonite!**

**Me: *facepalming* Again? **

**Lex: This time, I have partners….Lois Lane and Victoria's Secret! **

**Me: You don't mean…**

**Lex: Oh Yes! The moment the Man of Steel unhooks the Bra of Kryptonite, he will collapse. And then I will capture him. And then I will control the whole world!**

**Me: Dude. That plan is low. Even for you. Anyway, it's gonna fail in a couple of moments. **

**Lex: Oh yeah? Why is that?**

**Me: Answer me this. What is the chemical symbol of Sodium?**

**Lex: Na.**

**Me: I bet you can't say it 8 times.**

**Lex: I bet I can.**

**Me: then Say it! Out loud…say it!**

**Lex: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…**

**Me: …and here it comes… **

**Chorus: *BATMAN***

**Batman: It's my turn now!**

**Lex: Oh man…not this guy again.**

**Bat: I will defeat you Lex. Do you know why?**

**Lex: Because you're…**

**Bat: Because I'm the God-damned Batman!**

***begins punching Lex***

**Itachi: Baka-author! Where do you keep getting these idiots from? **

**Me: Why, from the same place I found you Hitachi, the Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends.**

**Itachi: *eyes widening* really? **

**Me: Hah No. I got you guys from a list of Pathetic Villains.**

**Itachi: Did that list also include you? Because you are behaving like one now.**

**Me: NOOO! How?**

**Itachi: You don't own DC, Marvel, Naruto , The Endless or anything else. Yet you sally forth and make innocent characters dance to your tunes. If that's not evil, what is?**

**Me: Unattractive Friends of Hot Women in a bar. They are the evilest thing invented by anyone.**

**Itachi: Can't debate that…but now I suppose you want me to make you an offer.**

**Me: Yesss…my preciousss….it's an offer I won't refuse.**

**Itachi: Eternal Summer will cost you a Starring Role for me.**

**Me: Sure sure, you are making an appearance in the next chapter anyway.**

**Itachi: All right then. Enjoy Eternal Summer Warren-Sherman. **_**Tsukuyomi !**_

* * *

_Present Time, 2330 hours. Hokage's Tower_

The Hokage's Tower was always a heavily guarded institution. It was designed to resist infiltration and assassination attempts on the Hokage. This security had become even more stringent since the Uchihas had regained their old post as the Village Police, with Sasuke Uchiha being the only member currently. He had taken the job of guarding his best friend's life very seriously, and had closed as many holes as humanly possible in his security. What he hadn't planned for, was Konohamaru's determined ingenuity.

Konohamaru had begun his infiltration at 10 in the night, when the shops had started to close and the clerks and other such workers were turning in for the night. He had remained hidden in the Missions Office, disguised as a Scroll. And when the ANBUs had come for a ritualistic sweep, he had used a chakra-nullifying seal taught to him by Naruto to evade detection. As night fell, and one by one, the floors of the tower started emptying, the Scarfed Jounin began his self-imposed mission in the earnest.

Taking care not to trip up the numerous traps and alarms embedded, he nimbly ran across walls, all those lessons by Ebisu on physical fitness, with exercises taking place in sun-kissed orchards, now paying off. Lightly panting, he crouched low, hiding in the shadows, careful not to make a single sound. It was vexing, not being able to use Chakra but there was nothing to do for it. The numerous seals would immediately set off an alarm the minute he used Chakra. Holding on to the small ridges on the walls with his fingertips, he shimmied across the floor to land in front of the door to his Destination. The Records Room.

Picking the admittedly flimsy lock guarding the files and dossiers lying within, Konohamaru made a mental note to tell his Niisan to change it at first opportunity. With a small click, the lock broke open. Taking a deep breath, he opened the doors with a quick movement, and then sat still, waiting for the arrival of guardian ANBUs. When none were forthcoming, he quickly rolled inside, closing the doors behind him. Once he was inside, the youngest Sarutobi finally breathed easy, and started browsing through the stacks in the dim moonlight.

The task was menial, yet too slow. The Records Room had diligently maintained files on all the Shinobis employed in the Forces, since the time of the Shodaime. This translated to hundreds of files, some crumbling and decaying, strewn haphazardly in an unorganized pile. Finally after an hour of searching, he came across the Dossier he had infiltrated his Nii-san's Tower for. The Dossier on Togieka Haruki.

With trembling hands, he undid the piece of string holding the file in place, and turned the cover only to growl lowly in annoyance. The File was Fire-marked. Meaning that, it was a Hokage-only file and not meant for perusal by just anyone. What was worse was that the original file was kept securely inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, the Chamber of the Hokage. Slapping a hand to his forehead, Konohamaru considered his options. On one hand, it was foolhardy to even try breaking in there. The consequences would not be pleasant, no matter his relationship with Naruto. On the other hand, he had come all this way searching for answers; he did not want to back down now. After a few minutes of thinking and planning, Konohamaru reached a decision. No turning back.

Getting to the top floor was not easy, yet not too difficult for one who grew up traipsing through these very floors, first as a little kid playing with his grandfather. And then as a young ninja, advising and being advised by his surrogate brother. After some time of careful maneuvering and hiding, Konohamaru had reached his destination. There were no preambles now, no nervousness, as a cold cloak descended on his mind, the cloak he wore all the time during missions or when doing anything momentous or dangerous. As Haruki-sama had said once in his Rulebook, 'This _Cold Cloak of Logic and Determination is all the Armor that a Shinobi needs, or ever requires. A Shinobi wearing this Cloak is nigh-on undefeatable. For he knows your weakness and knows how to exploit them, as well as his weaknesses and knows how to avoid them. And he will never back down_.' This was one advice that Konohamaru had never forgotten.

Unscrewing the door's hinges was easy. Finding the hidden cabinet in the room was even easier. It was the lock that stumped him. For it was not an ordinary one, it was more of a box than a lock, covered in seal arrays and spiral Kanji, guarding the contents of the Cabinet behind them. Flummoxed, the young Jounin began to think of what possibly might be the key. It wouldn't be a physical Key, Naruto-niisan got in too many battles to risk losing it, nor would it be a puzzle. His niisan lacked the patience to solve one each time he needed to open the cabinet. It must be a Jutsu, but not one that anyone could learn. A wide grin spread across his face as he processed this idea. Slipping his index finger inside the Box/Lock, he whispered _Rasengan, _forming a small swirling ball of blue Chakra on the tip of his finger. The spiraling Chakra lighted up the seal array inscribed in the box, making them glow with a dim blue light, which soon died down with a hiss, making the cabinet door behind it swing open.

Among the numerous Confiscated items and details of classified missions, the black colored file sat innocently. Incongruous in its appearance, only marked with a orange-colored symbol of Konoha. Stamped on it was the same strange symbol he had come to associate with Haruki-sama, the triangle with a bisected circle inside it, though he didn't know what it meant. Gingerly, he brought the file out, and sat near a windowsill to read. He knew it was dangerous, but taking the file out of the office would be treason. Contrary to his expectations, the first page was blasé enough.

* * *

**In response to Report No. 27B233. Report Submitted by Morino Ibiki.**

**Subject: Conclusions to the interview with the Individual found at the Affected Area. **

**Name: Harry James Potter **

**Age: N/A (appears 25-26. Claims to be immortal)**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Appearance: Messy Black Hair, Green Eyes, Fair Skinned. Slender built. Has a distinctive Scar on his forehead in the shape of a thunderbolt)**

**First Contact: On the 7****th**** day of the Huntress Moon, Season of the Spring, a loud explosion was registered on the outskirts of the western forest. A team of Chunnins was sent to investigate. The team returned with the individual in tow, who was waiting for them, and surrendered politely. He was then debriefed by Ibiki, who while skeptic of his claims accepted his request to send a message to me expressing his desire for a meeting. **

**The meeting was enlightening and informative. The individual displayed an aptitude for the Mental Arts as he showed me some of his experiences in an effort to convince me of the truth of his claim. Also worth mentioning is that he carries a formidable arsenal of weapons through unknown means. I speculate that it's a storage seal tattooed on his skin. It's safe to assume he has several other talents as well.**

**After interviewing the subject for several hours, I find myself leaning towards believing him. He has been nothing if not courteous and polite. He displays a casual aura of authority and power, and yet has been peaceable and earnest. Taking this into consideration, I made him an offer of proving his worth by running the Gauntlet in the next Jounin trials. An offer that he accepted. If he succeeds, I will grant him his wish of joining the Shinobi Forces. The rank will be given at my discretion. **

**If nothing else, we will gain a powerful new Shinobi for our ranks.**

**Signed**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**Sandaime Hokage**

* * *

Konohamaru flipped through the pages irritably. He had guessed as much about Haruki-sama. His title of Haruki-no-Shinigami was rather telling anyway. And his victories in the Gauntlet, the Battle of the Rice Fields, Kirigakure were well documented and diligently studied by academy children all across the elemental nations. He finally came across a handwritten page that looked promising. It was written in Haruki's own hand.

* * *

**4 days to the Killing Moon, the Season of the Autumn**

**I always marvel at the beauty of Nature. It's so subtle…and yet teaches us lessons in even the smallest things. Ever thrown a stone in a silent lake? Even a small stone can agitate and make ripples in still waters. The larger the stone, the larger the consequent waves. So it was with the Endless. I suppose it all began with The Prodigal. The Lord of Destruction. He was the first to abandon his duties. In his opinion, the Lord's Creation was more than capable of destroying themselves without him being needed. So he left, leaving behind a fracture with his siblings. Things stayed quiet yet uneasy for a few centuries until the Capture and subsequent Imprisonment of Morpheus, the Dream Lord. His return exposed the greatest strength as well as the greatest failing of the Endless: Their inability to change. They are fixed, and cannot change without destroying what they originally were. So it was with the Dream Lord. He changed from the callous, cold personality he had earlier to something resembling warmth and genuine kindness. He started to redress old wounds and correcting the wrongs he had wrought. He rescued an old love from the depths of hell, and challenged the former Morningstar for her freedom, and another from a greedy writer who was subjecting her to inhuman torture for his own gratification. He tried to build bridges with his frequently-at-war siblings, and even helped the youngest, Delirium, to seek out the Prodigal. Sometime during this, he found his Scion. An heir, who would take his place after his demise. For he knew that he had changed too much, and could not change anymore without destroying his identity. Finally, when all his debts were paid for, and all the pieces were in position, he let loose a complex chain of events which culminated in his demise at the hands of his sole beloved sister, Death. Soon after, his Scion ascended the Throne as the new Lord of Dreams. A kinder, politer, more cautious aspect of the original Dream Lord. **

**It was during this time that Destruction departed the Mortal Realms altogether, which had the unforeseen consequence that all his aspects, present in all the planes began to run amok, without a Will guiding them, upsetting the fragile balance on which Creation hangs. These events shook the Endless considerably, and one by one, they started to seek out their own Scions, in the event of the end of their Existence. **

**Delirium was the next to find one, Wade Wilson, a former Mercenary as delusional as she. A perfect match if I have ever seen one. Soon after, I passed my trials and was chosen by Death. While I was still in the mortal realm, I always thought my Title was literal, that I was the Master of Death. I couldn't be more wrong. Maybe once, when the Scion of Destruction is found, and Death feels no longer bound to serve her duties, I will be the next Death. It feels bloody strange just thinking that someday this will come to pass.**

**But till then, here I am. Traipsing through realms in the multiverse, seeking out the Scions of the Endless. I come across a few from time to time, but none have so far acquitted themselves well enough to be one. Sometimes I meet Old Wade in my travels, other times I run a few favors for the Lightbringer and the rest of her posse. A few rare times Elaine has helped me to find love, at least for a little while…I hope Fleur won't begrudge me that. **

**I don't know when this will all end, but I know whenever it does, it will not be an end, just the start of the next great adventure. Not bad for an underfed kid from Surrey eh?**

* * *

Konohamaru's head was spinning from the information, while it answered some questions he had, it raised many others. Scions, the Endless, it was all too much to take in. But before he could browse further, a hand descended on the pages, covering them up. Suddenly fearful, Konohamaru looked up, only to gaze into the Cerulean eyes of his Idol, Naruto.

"Well, Saru-chan. What do you have to say for yourself? Helping yourself to state secrets?"

Konohamaru was still frozen and could only shake his head. Naruto looked disapproving and then just sighed.

"Baka. I keep forgetting how similar to me you are, never could wait patiently for something. What will I do with you Konohamaru?"

"You could just let me go Oyabun. That you can do."

"Hn. Dobe-sama is likely to do that. Naruto, give him to me. A few weeks in the holding cells will do him good." Came the voice of Sasuke Uchiha from behind Naruto.

Naruto wryly replied, "Never did me any good. But I can't just let this go Maru. What will it take for you to stop pursuing this matter anymore? "

"You could always tell me some more about him."

"Hmm," Naruto pondered, "I suppose I can do that. But there is one condition."

"What is it Oyabun? I'll agree to anything!"

"You will under no circumstance try to enter here again. I am being serious now. If it was someone other than you, I would have had them sent for a session at the T&I."

The youngest Sarutobi gulped at that. "Understood, Hokage-sama." He choked out.

"Now that that's done with, I suppose I can tell you a couple of stories about him. Have you heard about his actions during the Chuunin Exams? I thought not, they were pretty covert. Well as it happened…"

* * *

**That's it for now...it's a bit late, and i just got back my net connection. it's admittedly short...but a 7k chapter is already waiting in the wings to be relased before the weekend. **

**Over and out.**


	11. The Scion and the Shinobi, Part II

**Disclaimer: Today's disclaimer is being brought to you by,** **The Horned Terror, The doer of Good and doer of Evil. The King of Mischief, the Prince of Lies….please welcome, Loki Odinsson!**

**Loki: Well well, you are misinformed petty mortal. Odin is my blood brother, not my father.**

**Laufey: Loki! I am your father!**

**Me: erm, Laufey, Darth Vader has kinda trademarked that line y'know…best steer clear of him.**

**Laufey: Oh snap!**

**Me: anyways, Loki Liesmith, you go…shooo, I am talking about the less badass version of you…the Avengers one.**

**Loki: No, you will not best me mortal…I shall not leave!**

**Odin: Let me handle this Warren-Sherman. Loki, Knock! Knock!**

**Loki: huh?**

**Odin: Fool of a son, say 'Who's there?'**

**Loki: Ok, let's start over.**

**Odin: Knock Knock.**

**Loki: Who's there?**

**Odin: I am Nacho.**

**Loki: I am Nacho who?**

**Odin: I am Nacho Father!**

**Loki: :'(**

**Me: HAHAHA! Odin burns! Apply cold water to burned area Loki!**

**Thor: This Pun, I like it…Another!**

**Odin: Ok, here's one, Why is Thor an underwear? Because he is the prince of Ass-guard!**

**Sif: *chortles* Good one All-father…here's one, Knock Knock.**

**Odin: Who's there?**

**Sif: Thoreal.**

**Odin: Thoreal who? **

**Sif: Thoreal…because you're worth it!**

**Odin: *giggles***

**Itachi: …and I thought I had seen them all…apparently I was mistaken.**

**Me: That's what she said.**

**Itachi: You should stop this before this blows up in our face.**

**Me: That's what she said.**

**Itachi: You really have all the maturity of a toddler.**

**Me: *sadface* that's what she said.**

**Itachi: Aren't you going to make them read the disclaimer?**

**Me: *handing Itachi some popcorn* Naah, why don't you read it quickly…and then enjoy the show. These Asgardians are pretty punny.**

**Itachi: *sighs* Very well. There's no point to this…you know? You don't own DC, Marvel, the Endless, Naruto or a pet Piranha anyway.**

**Me: Details, my friend, Details. Now shush, listen.**

**Loki: Here's one, Lady Sif, what did Odin One-eye say after defeating Laufey in the field of battle? 'Laufey, I've got my eye on you' *guffaws***

**Sif: *chuckle***

**Odin: *sulks***

**Loki: And another…hey Thor, it's Thorsday night…let's get Hammered!**

**Thor: *pouts* you want me to put the Hammer down? **

***swings and knocks Loki in the air***

**Heimdall: *running* My Lord, My Lord…your brother Loki just flew out of the doors…none of the guards noticed him.**

**Thor: Then he must have been pretty Low-Key….**

***everyone glares, Thor looks sheepish***

**Me: Don't mind him folks, he says **_**Thorry**_

**Itachi: Not punny at all. Hn. Now you suffer….**_**Tsukuyomi!**_

* * *

Konohamaru's head was spinning from the information, while it answered some questions he had, it raised many others. Scions, the Endless, it was all too much to take in. But before he could browse further, a hand descended on the pages, covering them up. Suddenly fearful, Konohamaru looked up, only to gaze into the Cerulean eyes of his Idol, Naruto.

"Well, Saru-chan. What do you have to say for yourself? Helping yourself to state secrets?"

Konohamaru was still frozen and could only shake his head. Naruto looked disapproving and then just sighed.

"Baka. I keep forgetting how similar to me you are, never could wait patiently for something. What will I do with you Konohamaru?"

"You could just let me go Oyabun. That you can do."

"Hn. Dobe-sama is likely to do that. Naruto, give him to me. A few weeks in the holding cells will do him good." Came the voice of Sasuke Uchiha from behind Naruto.

Naruto wryly replied, "Never did me any good. But I can't just let this go Maru. What will it take for you to stop pursuing this matter anymore? "

"You could always tell me some more about him."

"Hmm," Naruto pondered, "I suppose I can do that. But there is one condition."

"What is it Oyabun? I'll agree to anything!"

"You will under no circumstance try to enter here again. I am being serious now. If it was someone other than you, I would have had them sent for a session at the T&I."

The youngest Sarutobi gulped at that. "Understood, Hokage-sama." He choked out.

"Now that that's done with, I suppose I can tell you a couple of stories about him. Have you heard about his actions during the Chuunin Exams? I thought not, they were pretty covert. Well as it happened…"

* * *

_**7 Days before the Chuunin Exams. Konohagakure no Sato.**_

The spring season had already arrived and brought with it early sunrises. Even at as early as six in the morning, the sun would be well up in the sky. To most, it was a promise on longer days and shorter nights, a time when they could start working early and keep at it for a longer time. It brought the promise of prosperity and wealth just hiding behind the horizon. Of course, Naruto hated it.

Rubbing his eyes blearily, the Blonde ninja yawned loudly then scratched his head. Looking at the mildly annoyed faces of his team-mates, he tried to stand up straight, but soon started fidgeting after a few moments. After some twitches, he sniffed loudly, startling Sakura who didn't take too kindly to it.

"Naruto-baka! Why are you so sleepy still?" she demanded, along with a perfunctory punch to the head.

"Ow! Don't hit me Sakura-chan, my head is fragile… Iruka-sensei told me that everything just falls off my head."

Sakura barely suppressed a snicker at that, only Naruto could be called a fool and not even understand it. She changed tack to ask him normally.

"I won't hit you, but why did you not go to sleep on time?"

"Iruka-sensei and Haruki-sensei were teaching me Maths and Algebra. They are slave drivers, both of them."

"Hn. Are those lessons still going on dobe? With all the effort he puts in trying to get someone to teach you, one would think he would have run out of teachers by now."

"No Sasuke-teme, you can never run out of Maths Teachers, because they always multiply."

Sasuke groaned at the bad pun while Sakura looked ready to lay on a few more punches on the Blonde Knucklehead. Thankfully for Naruto, Haruki intervened by appearing suddenly in between them.

"Haruki-sensei! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Ah, you see, my watch was hungry. So it went back four seconds." He retorted, winking at Naruto, who just grinned happily.

"Now I know from where the Dobe gets all these bad puns. Hn. Are you here to test us for the Chuunin exams Haruki-san?"

"You guessed that right Sasuke, Kakashi already nominated you gakis a while back. Now I am sure you will do well, but this is a different challenge to what you have faced till now. And being prepared is never a bad idea."

"So what will be doing today, Haruki-sensei?" Sakura felt the need to ask.

"Hmm, a variety of things. First I will hold a short written test about General Knowledge. Then there will be an obstacle course, and last will be a Jutsu review. You will demonstrate the Jutsus you know, and will try and perfect the ones you haven't yet. Speaking of tests, Naruto, did you solve the questions on Algebra I gave you?"

"A few. I left out the ones with squares and cubes."

"Why? I thought you had finally understood about exponents!"

"I understood what you said, but personally, I don't believe in higher powers."

The other two genins groaned in despair while Haruki just looked annoyed.

"Very funny. No one likes a smartass Naruto Now begin, you have an hour to complete your written exam."

And so it went on for hours. They were grilled on a variety of subjects, from Basics of Chakra to History of the Elemental Nations. After lunch, they had another exercise similar to the bell test. Only this time, the genins were given one bell among them while Haruki held on to the other. They had to cross an obstacle course while defending themselves from Haruki's attacks as well as trying to get the bell from him. After several torturous hours, the genins were able to deploy a strategy which succeeded in capturing the bell from Haruki. As they lay panting at the end of the course, Haruki, who had not even broken a sweat, came up to them and nudged them with his foot.

"Up up up. Rise and Shine little children, it's time for your Jutsu Review session!"

This was met with the expected shouts of protest, but Haruki was merciless as he paired them off in a three-way duel, with focus on strategic use of Jutsus. Needless to say, by the time evening rolled around, Team-7 was slumped on the grass, barely able to move a muscle. Every few minutes or so, groans and pained grunts could be heard emanating from the three vertically-challenged figures. This was the sight which greeted Kakashi, who looked highly amused.

As soon as he strode in the clearing, the three genins scampered all over him, begging him to shield them from the 'evil taskmaster'. The said object of the children's ire just huffed and crossed his hands over his chest, looking nonchalant.

"Maa, remind me to never let you near my cute little Ninken Haruki, they will bark at me for months. Much like the way these three are whining."

"I've heard biting puppies near their ears makes them docile."

This proclamation was met with wide eyes and disbelieving stares.

Haruki shrugged, "what, it's true! Now take these brats away Kakashi, go treat them to dinner at the Blunt Kunai, put it on my tab."

"So, are they ready?"

"As much as they can be. Make them do some meditation or chakra control exercises in the meantime, and bring them all up the day before the exams at my Cottage. I have one last session planned for them. Be proud of yourself you three, I'd be hard pressed to see better trained genins in all of the Villages."

The three puffed up with pride while even Kakashi stood straighter, proud to be the sensei of such a talented bunch.

"Ne, Tanuki-sensei, you want to come with us for Dinner. Or maybe we can go to your home and you can cook us dinner. You can teach me that recipe for that dough, and maybe I can help you dice some vegetables, or perhaps…"

Haruki cut him off mid-speech, not wanting to listen to a typical Naruto blabber.

"Not a bad idea, I have to eat anyway. All of you can come on over to the Marauders' Den, and Naruto, you can help me to cook too. But I won't teach you the recipe of the dough though."

"Why not? I love that bread, even a loaf of Hokkaido doesn't taste that good." Naruto whined.

"For a simple reason little Duckling, I only give out that recipe on a knead to know basis."

The Villagers of Konoha perked up once on hearing the despairing voices, but then just shrugged and went on with their work. It was, after all, a regular occurrence.

The lighthearted company was nearing the gates when they saw a procession march through the gates. It was a small company of ninjas, all wearing a headdress of some sort. Some wore veils while others carried heavy packs on their backs. Their Hitai-ites showed the symbol of an hourglass, the Emblem of Sunagakure no Sato. The Village hidden in the Sand. None of Team-7 was surprised, having expected the arrival of the various Shinobis to participate in the exams, not everyone was so detached though. Naruto frowned as he saw Konohamaru and his friends run excitedly up towards the marching Shinobis, trying to get a glimpse of the newcomers. Unfortunately for them, they got too close a glimpse when they knocked over a boy wearing face paint and a black catsuit.

The visibly annoyed ninja did not take too kindly to this as he hefted the hapless youngster by his ankles into the air. Naruto seethed in silent rage as he threatened the Hokage's grandson, but could take it no longer when the Strange Ninja made a move to hit his little rival.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Arrowhead formation! Let's get this Sand Shinobi!"

"Hn. Should I use the Sharingan dobe?"

"Do it. If nothing, those swirly eyes can creep anyone out."

With that, the three darted in the front quickly, Naruto, being the fastest was at the Arrow's head, and sprinting ahead, managed to wrest the dangling Konohamaru from the Sand Shinobi's grasp, while Sakura and Sasuke captured the surprised Shinobi as well as his teammate standing behind him at the point of a Kunai. The procession halted as all the marching Sand Shinobis readied their weapons in response to the hostile gesture.

The cat-suited genin, who was shaking visibly, tried to posture, "Let go of me you fool, don't you know who I am? I am Kankuro, the Kazekage's Eldest Son, and the girl that your pink bitch has captured is my older Sister! My father will hear of this, you can be sure of that."

Sasuke retaliated with a sneer," Kazekage's son or not, you are in Konoha territory Sand shinobi, a long way from home. I can tear you apart here and no one can dare to raise a voice against the last Uchiha. And you can be sure of that."

"But we are not here for violence; we are merely here for the Chuunin exams. Look, we have a gate pass and a passport too." The eldest daughter of the Kazekage ventured conciliatorily, careful not to anger the pink kunoichi holding her.

"Hn. Then you would have done well to be on your way, and not stop and threaten a small child. The Hokage's grandson no less."

Kankuro visibly paled under the heavy face paint he was wearing, and hastily gestured to the rest of the Suna contingent to attack. Unfortunately for him, they were being held back my Haruki and Kakashi who were letting loose an unholy amount of killing intent, enough to freeze the whole battalion in place.

The standoff would have continued for longer had not a low voice filled the surroundings.

"Let go of my brother and sister Leaf-nin. This is your only warning."

"Hn. Make me, whoever you are."

Sasuke did not notice the threat behind him, but Naruto could sense the negative feelings emanating from the slight red haired boy who had the kanji for 'Love' tattooed on his forehead. As soon as a swirling wall of wind darted towards Sasuke, he sprang into action.

"Fuuton: Tatsumaki" he yelled, rapidly making the hand seals to let loose a tornado which dissipated the sand attack, "you tell us to let your brother and sister go yet you attack an innocent child, who are you?"

"I am Sabaku-no-Gaara, and I apologize for their actions. Now you will let them go."

A nod from Kakashi and Haruki, and the two genins let go of their captives. The two Jounins released their intimidation of the Suna forces as everyone sheathed their weapons but stood tensely.

"Thank you. Who are you, Leaf-nin? I told you my name; it's fair to return the favor."

"Uzumaki Naruto, and my team-mates, Uchi-"

"Enough. I will see you at the exams Uzumaki Naruto. Mother wants your blood."

"Thank you Gaara, I didn't mean to, It was just a misunderstanding, I swear!"

"You shame the whole Suna village Kankuro. Now shut up before I kill you."

Gaara's siblings paled as they hastened to join the rest of their contingent, who had started to walk away. Sakura noticed the sorrowful look on her erstwhile prisoner's face and asked her, "You, blonde one, you never told us your name."

Temari looked wistfully at the the group standing united together, with the Blonde guy at the front holding the young boy with his team mates flanking him in ready stances while their sensei's stood behind them, giving off an aura of power. She half-smiled and answered back, "Sabaku no Temari. Good luck for the exams."

With that she turned her head and walked away, unmindful of the eyes watching her depart.

Once, the Sand nin were out of sight, Haruki bent low and lightly smacked Konohamaru on the back of his head and looked exasperatedly at him, " I swear you are as bad as Naruto. Trouble magnets, the both of you. Now run along before more ninja come crawling out of the woodwork."

"H-hai, Haruki-sama. Konohamaru Corps, move out!"

And as suddenly as the confrontation had started, it was all over. The normal banter resumed but the two Jounins did not partake in it. Haruki leaned towards Kakashi and whispered, "Something's not right here, I didn't know Suna had these many genins. You go report this to Hokage-sama after dinner. I'll keep an eye on them."

Kakashi nodded, having come to the same conclusions. The exams had not even started and already they had gotten too interesting.

* * *

_**5 days before Chuunin Exams.**_

"I am telling you Hokage-sama, the plan Orochimaru hatched has not been abandoned yet. Otogakure is not participating in these exams, not since the Fuma incident. But who can say which of the rest of the villages have aligned themselves with him." Haruki raged at a resolute looking Hokage, who finally tiring of the argument raised a hand.

"I hear you Haruki, but the fact remains that I cannot allow you to abduct Ninjas from each village and let you interrogate them."

"But-"

"No. that's final. If one or two ninjas _disappear, _a big deal wouldn't be made. But not to the extent you are suggesting. At any rate, we are not as vulnerable as you fear, Jiraiya and Tsunade are returning later today. I have also recalled one of my most loyal Ninja from his assignment; you can meet with him tonight."

"Who is this ninja you are talking about?"

"You will find out tonight. Remember the counter pass, when he asks you,'What is the measure of a man?' your answer should be, 'When a man is about to die, you can see who he really is.' Is that clear?"

Haruki cocked his neck to the side, "Impressive quote. Whoever came up with this must have had a deep mind and an intelligent thought process. That automatically eliminates you Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi growled. "Now out of here. Go receive my wayward students. Go get drinks or somethings."

"As you say…Ja ne."

"Oh, and Haruki?"

"Yes?"

"Keep my children safe. I don't want to see any of them die in this exam."

"You have my word."

With that, he disappeared with a loud crack and a swirl of wind, which scattered the numerous piles of paperwork stacked on the Hokage's desk.

The venerable Hokage sank his head down on his hands, "Bloody Hell," he growled.

* * *

_**The Gates, Konohagakure no Sato.**_

"Jiraiya! Good to see you, you old pervert! How have you been?" Haruki yelled exuberantly.

"Hmpf. I have been better you damn gaki. Don't think I have forgotten how you dumped me in the middle of the bathhouse."

"Don't even start. You were smiling all the time. And you must be the lovely Tsunade-hime I have heard so much about. Enchanted, truly." He smiled, bowing low and kissing Tsunade's hand who colored up yet smiled all the same.

"And you must be the Black Death of Kiri, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, you have heard of that. I prefer being called Haruki, and if you really want to call me by a title, Haruki-Hanshi would do just as well."

"The Teacher of Teachers? A much better way of being remembered, to be sure."

"You honor me. And don't think I forgot you Shizune-san, Konoha welcomes you after such a long time in exile."

Shizune giggled as her proffered hand was kissed in an enthusiastic gesture and nodded pleasantly at the handsome scarred Jounin with the bright green eyes.

Jiraiya was watching this scene unfold with something akin to horror; jaws agape and eyebrows raised high in surprise.

"No no no! This can't be! I have known you for Forty years now Tsunade, I never got treated this well, how is this gaki special?"

"He actually treats me like a lady Jiraiya, unlike you. If you remember, when you first met me, you told me to send you a love letter."

Haruki shook his head exasperatedly at that, while Shizune covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Jiraiya glared at them all, and then just retreated to the back, poking his index fingers in a mock depression.

Tsunade then turned to the Hanshi, "Lead on to your home then Haruki, at least it's new enough that I won't have any memories of it."

Haruki smiled sadly at her, "You really don't want to be here, do you?"

Tsunade shook her head," Not really, no. This hell hole has taken everything I had from me. The only reason I am even here is because I don't want my Grandfather's legacy be destroyed by my former Team-mate. That, and the fact that Jiraiya has been praising Minato's brat to high heavens and I want to meet him."

"He is right, you know. Naruto really is one In a million. You can meet him, but don't inform him about your status as his godparents to him just now," his voice turned chilly here," at least until you have explained to Hokage-sama and me as to why you deserted him all these years."

Tsunade drew herself up, "My reasons are my own, Hanshi-san. I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you."

Haruki narrowed his eyes as his pupils disappeared, leaving behind a bright green sclera, something not unlike a serpent's. Jiraiya paled, having heard of this and what succeeded it from Kakashi who had had a live demonstration from an enraged Haruki.

"As long as Naruto is concerned, it is MY business, Senju Tsunade. When he learns that you are his godmother, the first question that will come to his mind would be where were you? Where were you when he cried himself to sleep because no one would comfort him? Where were you when he was forced to rummage through garbage cans for sustenance because these bloody villagers chose to profit from an innocent orphans' misery? Where were you when he was kicked and scuffed on his birthday, and didn't even know why! Unfortunately for you Tsunade, you do not have an answer that would satisfy him. While you were gallivanting and getting drunk just to escape from the reality, a young boy grew up unloved. You know very well what is at risk here, and I won't have Naruto being distracted and getting himself killed in the exams, just because the revelation of his errant godmother's existence ruffled him! Do you understand me?"

Tsunade, who was listening with a lowered face, tears streaming down her eyes nodded slowly.

"Good. I won't apologize for what I said, but don't worry about a repeat performance anytime soon. I'm sure you will do well by him, but now is not the time. Now come, let's go Tsunade-hime, Shizune-chan, you too, you old pervert. We have plans to make."

* * *

_**Later that night, Forest of Death, **_

The dry twigs crunched beneath the crushing stride of Haruki, who strode confidently in the dim gloom. None of the creatures dared to attack him; in fact, some of the snakes inhabiting the forest came and wrapped themselves around him, while the rest followed his treads as an honor guard. The black-dressed jounin hissed softly at his companions, who then scattered dutifully into the depths of the forest. Somewhere above, a crow cawed, while the pale Peddler's moon shone sickly through the trees. Reaching his destination at the pre-appointed hour, Haruki stretched and removed the cricks from his neck, then spoke out loud.

"I know you are here somewhere. I can't see you, I can't hear you, but I can sense you. Do not tarry in the shadows anymore and come out into the light, whoever you are."

A voice answered him from all directions, "Not so fast. Tell me, what is the measure of a man?" speaking in a low monotone.

"When a man is about to die, you can see who he really is."

"Well answered. I have always thought that everyone has dark sides and inconsistencies, but when you are at the crossroads between life and death, between the dead and the dying, only then you reveal what kind of man you were underneath all the veneer. Beneath the façade of your existence."

"I agree. I knew a man once, rotten to the core, unpleasant, ill-tempered. But when he had the choice to turn his back on his comrades and join the enemy or suffer a slow painful death, he chose what was right, not what was easy. He cast off all allegiances he had hitherto held, went bravely into the den of the Serpent, and began killing all the enemies he could find. He died, but took out a whole supply depot and a small battalion by himself too. Brave man, very brave. But enough, who are you, reveal yourself."

"I find your tale of the man intriguing. Now that I think of it, I can draw a few parallels myself. You know me already Haruki-san, but as Konoha's biggest Traitor."

With this, a cloaked figure melted out from the shadows and raised his straw hat to reveal the dark onyx eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_**3 Days before the Chuunin exams**_

Haruki bemusedly poked at the the rosy cheek of a blushing Hinata, "Ne, Nai-chan. I think our little hime has a fever, look how red she is."

Kurenai mock-glared at him," Don't tease the poor girl Haruki."

"I am not; I could never tease Hinata-chan, right Naruto?"

Hearing Naruto's name Hinata squeaked and turned around rapidly, then glared at Haruki when she saw that it was just a ruse. Around her, Kiba was lying on his back, laughing hard, while Akamaru jumped playfully around him, Shino too looked amused, though it was hard to tell with him, Kurenai-sensei was trying to, but failing to hide her smile.

Hinata jumped on Haruki's back and climbed up on his shoulder, "Now just for that, you will carry me around the whole day Haruki-sensei!"

"I don't mind Hinata-chan, but I think Hanabi will get jealous and will try to crawl into your backpack again."

"I don't think so; she has been behaving much better than ever before. In fact, everyone has been behaving much better than before. Father is kinder and not as angry; Neji niisan is less bitter nowadays towards the Main House. He even smiled at me the other day. And since I beat up my grandfather, the Hyuuga elders are quiet too."

Haruki nodded pleasantly at that, declining to mention the late night visit he had paid to the Elder Council, to clear out some matters, so to speak. Ignoring that train of thought, he grinned mischievously at the young Hyuuga.

"But if you expect me to carry you, you can safely assume that I'll head to either training ground-7 or to Ichiraku's. I wonder what Naruto will think of you then."

Hinata huffed and tightened her hold around Haruki's neck, "You wouldn't dare sensei."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Can you dare to take the risk?"

Growling, Hinata jumped off his back. Stretching, Haruki stood up and spoke in his commander's voice.

"All right. That's enough for today Team. All three of you have a good grasp on Basic Knowledge, Kiba, you could have been better, but it will do for now. Your tracking skills are excellent, as is your coordination. In the Jutsu portion, all three of you are more or less taijutsu experts, it would have been a weakness if not for Kiba's devastating long range attacks or Shino's chakra eating bugs as well as the new flesh eating ones he has raised. I can confidently pronounce you three to be ready for the chuunin exams. Make me proud."

Everyone cheered at that, and then started gathering up their supplies for the walk back home. Kiba had a question though.

"What about the rest? Are they ready too, Haruki-san?"

"Hmm. I'd say so. Yeah. I tested Asuma's team yesterday; they are a pleasant mix of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. They look lazy but are clever and have an excellent grasp on tactics. Gai's team is entirely Taijutsu, but what makes them scary is the mastery those three have in their respective fields. Kakashi's team is probably the Dark Horse of all the teams, they excel in nearly all forms of Jutsus, and have good teamwork, but they don't have a tactical expert to guide their power. All three of them step up for the role occasionally, but not constantly. It's a work in progress."

"Wow, I can't wait to see how strong I am compared to all of them."

Haruki turned sternly at that, "I warned the rest of the brats, I'll warn you lot too. You are not going to fight each other during the exams unless ordered by the Proctors. I am holding a small tournament the day before the exams for you rookies. Come along and fight it out to your heart's content. Not later. Understood Kiba?"

Kiba gulped and hastily nodded. Akamaru woofed.

"Good. Glad we straightened that out. Nai-chan, are you done? Coming to the restaurant with me?"

"I don't know Haruki-kun; I do have lots of duties to attend to."

"Oh come on, I won't delay you this time, we will take the kids along too. I have missed you these days, so I just want to spend some time."

"Now how could I say no to that? Where are we going?"

"Shino's favorite restaurant, the Yellow Thunder. You recommend the Sekihan there don't you Shino-kun?"

"That is correct. Sekikhan is only made during Festive occasions, and they make it the best one in all of Konoha."

"Then that's settled. Come now, Kiba, you too Hinata. You can put Akamaru down now; he is Kiba's ninken after all. Lead the way Shino."

As the genins began to walk away, Haruki proffered a hand to Kurenai who accepted it happily, and they too followed the young genins, hand in hand. Along the way they discussed about the upcoming tournament as well as the various teams participating. Also mentioned was the discovery of the body of one of the Suna's ninjas. He was found mauled by an animal of some sort, along the outer reaches of the Forest of Death. Kurenai smiled knowingly at that, but chose to say nothing, having already accepted that her lover and the Hokage were involved in a deep intrigue of some sort. She didn't know what it was, but was confident that none of it was harmful for Konoha or for her genins. Rather, the amount of preparation and training Haruki had done with the genins more or less guaranteed not only their survival but also their promotion to Chuunin.

For his part, Haruki had neglected to mention his threatening of the host of the Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara, and a promise of swift death if he sought to harm his students again. The admittedly short conversation had nevertheless planted seeds in Gaara's mind which would take roots and germinate later.

Haruki in particular was annoyed at the arrival of the Ame nins a couple of days back. Though Haruki was never implicated directly in any of the skirmishes occurring along the Amegakure borders, but it was still a well known fact that it was perpetrated by him. This was the sole reason Amegakure had not declared war on Konoha. Or so she thought. At any rate, he had made the top list of their Bingo books and many icy moments had ensued when the Ame nins had come across Haruki in Konoha.

They continued chatting in this vein till they reached the restaurant, which was indeed decorated in bright ribbons and flags and gleaming lamps, which looked cozy and inviting. The festive occasion being of course, the Chuunin Exams. The Manager took one look at Haruki and a wide smile broke out on his face. Still smiling and bowing deeply, he escorted them to semi-private Kotatsu, which was reserved for special customers. This significance was not lost on anyone, while Shino's eyes in particular practically bulged out at this, but soon he schooled his face back to neutral features. Hardly anything Haruki-hanshi did was surprising anymore; he had come to accept this as a way of life.

Settling down on the low wooden table, the five looked around themselves and noticed the other dinner party sitting on the single remaining table. Haruki stiffened as soon as he saw the messy, light gray hair. The person, to whom the hair belonged, turned in his seat and smiled lightly at the scarred Jounin.

"Ah, Haruki-san, good to see you. I trust you have been well."

"Likewise, Yagura-san."

"Just call me Yagura, you have earned it."

"Good to know."

"Come now, must you be like this? You know as well as I that I was controlled. I did not desire to do those things."

Haruki slumped, sighing. "It's not your fault, it's mine, I knew a man once who escaped punishment on the false claim that he was being controlled. I keep forgetting that you, unlike him, really were. I apologize."

The former Mizukage just waved this off," I don't mind. I am grateful really; I was caught in a waking nightmare. The people don't trust me completely yet, but at least they don't hate me. It's more than I could have expected, or even deserved. And I owe that to you."

"No thanks necessary. Where are my manners, Yagura, this is my close friend Yuuhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, and the sensei to these fine genins. The little girl to the right is Hyuuga Hinata, the heir-apparent of the Hyuuga clan. Next is Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburames, and to round off the trio, Inuzuka Kiba, one of the strongest of the Inuzukas. Team-8, this is Yagura, the former Mizukage of Kirigakure," he chose to withheld the fact of Yagura being the host to the Sanbi,"I don't believe I have made the acquaintance of your friend Yagura."

"Oh, this is Utakata, a Jounin level shinobi. He is just like me, you know." He said, with a knowing look towards Haruki, who returned it in kind.

"Pleased to meet you, Utakata-san. I hope your stay in Konoha will be peaceable."

"I hope so too Haruki-san."

Kurenai decided to join in the conversation. "This may sound strange, but why are you here?"

Yagura answered this laughingly, "Oh, funny that you ask, I am now a proud Jounin sensei."

Haruki stared disbelievingly at the host of the Sanbi. "Really? This is unexpected, to say the least."

"It was a surprise for me too. But Mizukage-sama felt that I could better regain the trust of the people by mentoring a group of genins. They have been genins for two years now, but their Jounin-sensei was killed during the war. So now, here I am. Making an effort to reconcile myself to the society I helped shatter. And before you ask, Utakata-san is here as an observer of sorts. While the Mizukage may not hate me, she is certainly wary enough to not let me be without a watch of some sort."

"Ah, that explains it. How is Mei these days?"

"Mizukage-sama is well. She still threatens Ao with death and dismemberment at least ten times a day. Poor Chojuro lives in constant fear of her. Zabuza is trying to toughen him up, but hasn't been successful as of yet."

Haruki perked up at the mention of Zabuza. "Is Zabuza here too? Or Haku?"

Yagura shook his head in the negative. "No. They have other duties to attend to. They did promise to come for the finals. Haku in particular wanted to see his 'Cute Saviors', as he calls them."

The rest of the evening passed in amicable banter as even the genins mustered up enough courage to talk to someone as powerful as a former Kage. Yagura laughed at that and asked them how they managed to talk with Haruki then. Much fun was made when Utakata revealed that Yagura was on the hunt for a girlfriend, not even having kissed a girl yet. Finally, the evening drew to a close, and they parted ways for their respective homes.

As they left, Utakata surreptitiously lifted six fingers into the air. Haruki noted it and quickly nodded at him, then waved goodbye to the two Jinchuurikis.

* * *

_**1 day before the Chuunin exam**_

The rookie twelve walked into the open foyer of Haruki's Cottage, whimsically named 'Marauder's Den', and looked around in wonderment. To some of them, it was their first trip here, while for the rest, the wonders stored within never got old. Their Jounin senseis also followed close behind, careful to not disturb anything. They already had had a couple of unexpected…incidents, with them.

"Keep walking, you can gawk later. Come out to the back will you?" Haruki's voice rang out loudly, startling a few of the assembled group. They followed the instructions and reached the backyard meadow built into Haruki's home, and stared in wonder.

A makeshift stadium had been built, already filled with a few spectators. The audience could correctly be surmised as the first few pages of any Bingo book. Assembled were a large amount of people including, The Hokage, Yagura and Utakata, The Clan heads of Konoha, the Sannins: Jiraiya and Tsunade, Morino Ibiki and his brother Morino Idate, who had come on a visit to his older brother, Shizune, Ebisu along with his young charges, the Konohamaru corps. Also present were two Neko ANBUs, Hayate as well as Shiranui Genma. The crowd broke into raucous cheers when the genins arrived.

Haruki appeared behind them and nudged them forward, "Now, now, don't be nervous. Think of it as a parade like the one yesterday. Only with less bowing and coins being thrown."

More than one genin stiffened at the mention of the parade. They had been forced to dress in ceremonial armor and dresses and had marched along with the rest of the genins of other villages for the benefit of the masses. The raucous cheering and catcalling was not something that the genins were used to, and many, even the hardened ones were left feeling nonplussed at this type of reaction.

Moving past their initial discomfiture, the genins performed admirably in the mini elimination style tournament and were left feeling flushed at their successes. Naruto, with his oddball tactics and large arsenal of jutsus was declared the overall winner, while the rest were declared to be chuunin level too. This was further validated by the assurance of the former Mizukage who bemoaned the fact that his team wasn't half as good as any of them. Naruto was carried out on the shoulders of his proud team, while the rest of the crowd cheered him on. Haruki had a parting shot for the team though.

"Well done indeed, and I am not talking about the tournament."

Naruto tried to look innocent, "I don't know what you mean sensei."

Haruki scoffed, "Sure you don't. Do I look stupid duckling? I am well aware of the technique you three use to learn Jutsus. There is no way rookies can build that huge an arsenal otherwise."

"Don't say it out loud Haruki-sensei!"

"Hn. Come now dobe, Haruki-san obviously put up some kind of sound barrier, am I right?"

"Shannaro! He can do that with a snap of his fingers!"

"Maa, what is this technique you are talking about Haruki?"

Haruki smirked at Kakashi, "You still haven't caught on to them? Tell me kids, does one of you stay with Kakashi at all times when doing your _special session_?"

Naruto and the rest nodded resignedly.

"Ah that explains it. Well Kakashi, Naruto here came to me after Shikamaru told him about a special feature of Kage bunshins."

Realization dawned on Kakashi's bemused face. "You don't mean?"

"Yeah. The shared memory feature. What a bunshin learns, the creator learns too. So these three came up with a plan. Sakura would raid libraries and the old Uchiha records in search of Jutsus corresponding to each of their elements. Once she found a sufficient quantity, she would begin reading up on the theory part while Naruto's bunshins worked on the practical one. Once Naruto had mastered one Jutsu of each element, he would show them to Sasuke who copied them from the Sharingan. Then the two of them teach it to Sakura, who had already perfected the theory parts. On paper, all three of them know every one of each other's techniques, however practically they are only proficient in the Jutsu of their natural element."

To say Kakashi was surprised was an understatement, but what he did next surprised even Haruki. He drew the three into a hug, and softly whispered some words which made a happy look appear on the three's faces. Haruki said nothing, having already guessed at what was being said.

The tournament was followed by a delicious lunch, punctuated with good cheer and laughter. One of the highlights was Kurenai and Haruki picking on Naruto and Hinata who had stopped in the middle of their lunch when they caught each other's eye. The sight of the flailing little genins caught in a vice grip by their senseis was one that made everyone burst out in laughter. Finally as evening descended on Konoha, the genins were bundled out and sent back home with lots of good wishes and compliments.

Once the last genin had gone, Haruki turned serious and waved his hand, forming a deep blue dome of shimmering light around the makeshift stadium.

The commune of the War Council continued till late in the night.

* * *

**OMAKE: A LIFE WITHOUT PLOT DEVICES**

**Medjai chief: Catch this foul priest, and consign him to an eternal life, kill him painfully but leave him with a means to come back.**

**Medjai Chief's Wife: Honey, we just married, and I want my Honeymoon. If you leave him with a means to come back, you will have to guard him for who knows how long.**

**Medjai Chief: By Amun-Ra, you are right! Guards! Cut off Imhotep's head.**

**Imhotep: NOOOOO- *thwack* *plup* *plup***

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Epilogue: Imhotep remained dead, and the Medjai chief had many many children. 3000 years later, nothing special happened.**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : Wow. 23k views, I am humbled. Keep viewing guys. Finally the chapter is here. Yes , Yagura is alive…I mentioned earlier he was only defeated, not killed. Reviews welcomed and all that.**

**Deadpool: *waves***

**Me: *Shocked* no comments this time?**

**Deadpool: oooooooooh. Pretty colors.**

**Me: he has been out of it since he met Luna Lovegood. Now he sees Nargles everywhere. Over and out people.**


	12. The Scion and the Shinobi, Part III

**A/N : I struggled a lot with this chapter. In more ways than one. thankfully, the writer's block resolved itself soon, on the flipside, my sister met with an accident, so between the hospital visits and the tense mind, i just couldn't find the time to write this chapter down. My sincere apologies. Next chapter will be out sooner, a couple of days, maximum. so stay tuned. Thanks to those who reviewed, you make my day.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Today's disclaimer is brought to you by Il Padrino, the Uncrowned King of the Five Families, the Hipster who made guttural sounds popular even before birth of Death Metal, please welcome, Don Vito Corleone !**

**Don: It's a me! Mario! Er, I mean, Vito!**

**Me: Good to see you Padrino, I need your help!**

**Don: Go ahead Warren-Sherman, I am listening.**

**Me: I am at my wit's end; I can't get reviews no matter what I do. I do new plotlines, quirky characters, sudden twists, but my readers, they just look at me and say, 'we ain't reviewing.'**

**Don: You could act like a man. *slaps***

**Me: OW! WTF!**

**Don: ****Whatsamattayou! Is this what you have become? Some Hollywood **_**finnochio**_** that cries like a woman? Oh Padrino, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?**

**Me: Hey now, be nice. No need to call me Tom Cruise or anything now, ok.**

**Don: I apologize. That was out of the line, wasn't it?**

**Me: Yeah. Speaking of out of the line, what's up with Michael these days?**

**Don: **_**Infamita**_**. That **_**bastardo **_**has renounced the family name and goes around talking in Cuban accent, doing Cocaine for all I know. He fell down the stairs once, got scratched on his cheek, and now he says,'look a me, I'm Scarface.' Bah.**

**Me: mmhmm. Still better than Santino or Fredo, yeah?**

**Don: I still don't know where I went wrong with those two.**

**Me: Sonny I can understand, but Fredo? Do you hate the kid? Each time I say Fredo I am reminded of either Pasta, or of a really short man with hairy feet.**

**Don: I don't know what to say. I spent my whole life being careful. Women and Children are careless, men are never careless.**

**Me: and yet, despite various pointed references stating otherwise, Santino was careless.**

**Don: Yeah he was. Yeah. So what now, will you make me an offer that I can't refuse?**

**Me: Don Corleone, I want you to read my disclaimer.**

**Don: Not that I mind, but what's in it for me?**

**Me: Let's see, I'll always speak well of you.**

**Don: I am not an orange, cheaply bought. I require more.**

**Me: Alright Alright, you can have an enforcer too. God knows you need one since Luca Brasi slept with the mermaids.**

**Don: FISHES! Not mermaids, Fishes.**

**Me: Tomayto, Potahto. Anyway, he is a good muscle-man. Lean built, grouchy, no personality to speak of. A trifle dull. Short. But he is intelligent.**

**Don: Doesn't sound very enforcey to me. What's he called? Lemme have a look at him.**

**Me: *pulls out Itachi from EZ Carry Shinobi Pouch™ * Here, meet Itachi Uchiha.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Don: Ah, how scary. He…grunts.**

**Me: Oh that's not all. You gotta push the right buttons. Look. Itachi, Family.**

**Itachi: *activates Sharingan* Hn**

**Me: Itachi, Foolish Little Brothers.**

**Itachi: *activates Mangekyo Sharingan* Hn.**

**Me: See! Scarier now huh?**

**Itachi: I have just one thing to say to you both. **

**Me&Don: What?**

**Itachi: Look into my eyes, what do you see? **_**Tsukuyomi!**_

**Sasuke: Is that really necessary Niisan? Each time you meet our author, you put him in a torture for 72 hours, why?**

**Itachi: Do I need a reason? He doesn't own you, me, Naruto, DC, Marvel, the Endless or a Tommy gun. Why should I dance to his tunes? Also, he is irritating. And gave me such a small cameo.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Dobe author. Niisan, let's do the Holy Uchiha Ritual of Familial Bonding.**

**Itachi: You don't mean….**

**Sasuke: Yes I do brother. Let's grunt. HN**

**Itachi: HNN**

**Sasuke: HNNN**

**Itachi: HNNNN**

**Sasuke: Ok, that's enough.**

* * *

_Late Night, Hours before the Start of the Chuunin Exam._

Haruki's impromptu council dispersed quite late at night. Many plans and stratagems were made and rejected. New findings were brought on board, while the older ones were assimilated with the new found data to present a more coherent picture. Every detail was ironed out and accounted for. Konoha only had one confirmed ally, Kirigakure, whose ninjas would fight for Konoha if the time came. Not so much for Konoha, as for Haruki, but the essence remained the same. Akatsuki were also factored in, and found to be a negligible threat at the present time, though that was liable to change soon. The two mist Jounins also present had important information with regards to Madara Uchiha too.

Once the larger picture was visible to all concerned, all eyes now turned towards the Chuunin Trials. To put it simply, they were going to be heavily rigged. It was not as bad as it sounded, all nations did it when their time came to host the games, but there was more at stake for Konoha this time. They were risking all on Haruki's gambit, and if he was honest with himself, it mildly alarmed him. Slowly, one by one, the stragglers departed, leaving Kurenai and Haruki behind. Too drained for anything else, the two retired for the night, wrapped in each other's embrace.

It was the screams that woke Haruki up, gut-wrenching screams of grief and pain. Immediately on alert, Haruki tried to spring into action but found himself paralyzed, unable to move. His sides felt to be on fire and ached with a dull throb. Slowly, he crawled outside with great difficulty, and saw a great battle being waged; the screams he had heard were of the dying shinobis who were falling by the hundreds. Haruki watched in silent horror as the carnage unfolded before him. Amidst the sanguine tumult, against the backdrop of a burning horizon, a single silhouette stood up straight and gestured violently at what seemed to be the enemy generals. Answering his challenge, a single man strode forth and made a move to remove what seemed to be a mask from his face.

The silhouetted man stood ramrod straight and didn't even budge as the formerly masked man ripped his throat out with a kunai.

Unbidden, the message from Destiny came crashing back to him.

'When the days draw to a close and the fields now lay bare.

Lightning-struck is he who watches there.

The shining light at the end is eclipsed once more.

And from its ember rises the watcher stronger than before.'

Haruki tried to get up again but found his body unwilling to follow his commands. He felt as if he was impaled through by a sharp horn which held him in place, cognizant of the pain but incapable of doing anything about it. And then it struck him. Impaled with a horn...a Horn. An Ivory. The Gates of Dreaming.

Realizing this to be a lucid dream, Haruki collected his faculties together and called out for the Lord of Dreaming. Who answered promptly from behind him.

"We meet again, Harry Potter."

"I noticed, Dream lord. I also noticed a Dream from the Gates. Which one was it by the way?"

"Can you not tell? Two Gates which stand at the heart of dreaming, one pure white the other darkly seeming. From the ivory pass the dreams which deceive, the horned one woeful dream to the man receive."

"I will go out on a limb and say this one was the real deal. What does it mean?"

"No charlatan am I, Harry Potter, to interpret your visions. What has to come to pass, will."

"Then why plague me Morpheus? If the future is as immutable as you claim, why the Vision from the Gates of Horn?"

The Dream lord's eyes seemed to glitter in the dark, like reflected starlight in deep dark pools, gleaming with an emotion Haruki couldn't quite place accurately.

"But times are changing. What was once rigid has become soft, and even when they weren't, Lucifer was still able to exert his supreme will and escape his destiny. I see the same proud eyes he had on you, never backing down, never swaying from a path once chosen. If you weren't the Scion of Death, Harry Potter, you would have made an acceptable Morningstar too."

"Flatterer. Mazikeen does the job well enough."

"True. Must you be so obtuse? I am here only on the insistence of Death; she wouldn't take it too kindly if you were to fail your purpose just because you didn't have all the relevant details."

"The injured younger brother card. You have fallen low Dream. Anyway, I am sure you had a message I needed to hear, so out with it."

"Two, as a matter of fact."

All at once, the tortured dreamscape disappeared to be replaced with an inky black nothingness. In the darkness, letters began to appear, emblazoned with a hidden fire. Haruki dutifully read the message, though it made no sense, being just a series of unrelated letters. Incredulously, he spoke them aloud.

"R-U-O-O-N-K-H-E-B-D-T-O-S-K-T-N-B-S-C-Q-E-N-H-Q-L-R-R-N-T-T-E. Is this supposed to mean something?"

"I do not know. Death told me that you would realize it's meaning when you feel torn. She told you to remember that 'While nothing has shifted, still Scion is the key'."

"Vague. But I suppose it would do for now. What of the other message?"

"The Scion of Destiny is found."

Haruki appeared nonplussed, shocked by the suddenness of the news.

"Did I hear you right? I could've sworn you said that the Scion of Destiny has been found."

"You heard me the first time Harry Potter. Must you be so dramatic?"

"Well excuse me for being surprised! When I departed for here, not even a single candidate was even being remotely considered. Who is it, by the way?"

"That was due to a miscalculation on our part. We were so intent that only Mortals could be our heirs that we neglected to consider demigods. In a world far away from here, a demigod named Balder Moon completed his trials and conquered his own destiny to forge his place among his Pantheon. There were many forces at play; all which our eldest brother could read from his book, in spite of those, Shadow achieved the impossible, impressing Destiny to an extent that he chose him as a Scion."

"That was unexpected. If I am right, soon only Despair and Desire will remain."

"No friends of yours are they, Harry Potter. They fear us and hate us, so they fear you and hate you. Beware of Despair and Beware of Desire, Scion of Death! Or they will be your undoing."

"I hear you, loud and clear. And I thank you, Prince of Stories; you honor me with your aid."

The Dream lord half-smiled at that and nodded solemnly, accepting of the compliment.

"Farewell, Harry Potter. It's time for you to awake."

The Dream lord vanished in a swirl of sand, falling through the worlds to reach his realm, leaving Haruki all alone in his lucid dream. Sighing, Haruki crouched low and shaped the sands left behind into the visage of the beautiful Fleur Delacour. As he breathed out on them, the sketch coalesced into an image, a memory of his wife from long ago. The memory, for it was nothing more than an imprint of events of the past, smiled at Haruki and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

Haruki smiled back too, ignoring the tears streaming down his face, and reached out towards the shade. At his touch, the sands fell back and collapsed, leaving nothing but dust behind.

A tear fell, gleaming and shining on the dusty dreamscape.

Haruki whispered a goodbye, sorrowful at not having seen them again, not even in the afterlife. Nor would he, until his task would be complete, which he fervently hoped would be soon.

"In dreams I hear your name, and in dreams…we will meet again." Haruki whispered sadly, departing the dreamscape as he willed himself awake.

* * *

There was no question of going back to sleep now, he had too much on his mind to appreciate that particular luxury. Stepping out carefully, so as to not disturb a sleeping Kurenai, Haruki closed the door behind him. Entering the armory, he took a moment to take in the sheer variety of armaments he had collected in his travels across the worlds. But no matter which world he was in, he would invariably drift towards the ones from his home, that forgotten age when he was known as the Boy Who Lived and later as the Chosen One.

He picked out a vest of dark leather, tough looking with a single hole near the chest. It gleamed, having been polished with great care, and the initials 'H.A.' stood out proudly on the shoulder. Stripping off his nightclothes, Haruki donned the vest once again, relishing in its familiar feel. He could almost smell the old world on the vest, the scent of his friends and foes. Maybe this was why he drew back again and again to it.

Fastening the rawhide trappings and belts, Haruki then wore a well worn scabbard of plain brown leather on his side and deposited the Sword of Gryffindor in it. As he pulled on the black pants, the ones on which dear old Hermione had cast her Undetectable Extension Charm, he felt complete. Not unlike a divine fulfillment felt by a parched desert when it finally rains after centuries of drought, a feeling which cannot be described. Only felt and experienced.

The last was a mask. One from this world, given to him as a gift by Naruto on the _Oseibo_ festival. _Oseibo _festival was an occasion in which gifts are given to anyone you feel indebted to, who have helped you during the year. While many Jounins and such ilk had come forward to give him gifts, the ones given by the Rookies were the ones Haruki held the closest to his heart.

The mask itself was bone white, shaped like a snarling Kitsune, with the kanji for 'four' and 'nine' engraved on the front. Haruki remembered all too well seeing this mask in Naruto's house and enquiring him about it. The answer he got was as simple as it was sorrowful.

'_I have had had this mask since I was seven, Haruki-sensei. It was left at my doorstep the night of the New Year, all wrapped in red wrapping paper. I had eagerly opened it, wondering what it was, and who might have left it. And when I finally got it open, I saw this. I was happy, excited. The next morning I took care to get up early, wore new clothes eagerly and put on the treasured mask. At first I didn't understand what the big deal was when I wore it to the academy that day, until Iruka-sensei took me aside later and told me how it was an ill omen to give someone something white as a gift, or anything to do with four or nine. Any one of those three was said to bring bad luck and death, and whoever left it for me was definitely not taking any chances._'

Haruki's heart had felt like breaking on hearing the injustices wrought upon the poor child for something he had no control over. He had never hated the mindless villagers than he had at this moment.

So when Naruto had come to him, asking what he wanted as a gift for the festival, Haruki didn't even hesitate to demand the mask. Naruto had tried to talk him out of it, insisting it was bad luck, but Haruki had nagged till he reluctantly gave in.

The scarred jounin looked at himself once in the full length mirror, and feeling confident in his terrifying image, strode outside to clear his thoughts. Walking aimlessly, he reached the plains where the other shinobis were camped. The whole place looked serene, bathed in the light of the full moon. Curling his lips in a sneer, the dark-haired jounin withdrew his sword in a swift motion and brought it to rest near his face.

"_En Garde,_ you bastards, _En Garde_. I cannot allow you to harm who I care for, if I have to lie down my life for Naruto, Kurenai and all the rest, so be it." He silently snarled, and cut his palm with the blade, staining its edges with his blood. With that, he turned and walked away, sheathing his glittering sword. All the while unmindful of the sea-green eyes that watched him carefully, gazing thoughtfully from dark ringed sockets.

* * *

_Next Morning, The Marauder's Den_

Haruki was shaken out of his thoughts by an insistent knock on the door. Grumbling, he went and opened it, only to be greeted by Naruto.

"Duckling! You are up early today. Don't you have to get ready for the exams?"

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted, "And I have plenty of time to get ready, all I have to do is wear my clothes, everything else is already sealed in Sakura-chan's bag."

"Oh, come on in then. What brings you here?"

Naruto frowned and sat on the proffered cushion. "I am confused Haruki-sensei."

"What is it this time?"

"I don't know how to say it, I mean, I know we are going to be awesome today, and we will become chuunins soon. But I heard Kotetsu and Izumo saying we might have to kill other genins during the exams."

"So, what's the problem? It's not like you are a stranger to killing. And I am sure I told you there will be fighting in the exams."

The blonde genin made a frustrated gesture, "I know that. But this is different. Whenever we have killed, we were either fighting for our lives or trying to save someone. This…this is more like entertainment. It seems senseless to kill just for the pleasure of the rich daimyos."

Haruki sighed and didn't answer immediately. Instead he broke out a chess board and started to arrange the pieces. Seeing something new, Naruto forgot about his moral quandary and scampered towards the black-haired jounin.

"What is this Haruki-sensei, some kind of game?"

"Yeah, it's similar to Shogi, it's called _Shatranj_."

"How is it played?"

"Well, these small pieces? They are called _Pyade_, or pawns, and they are like samurai, guarding the more important pieces. The tower shaped ones are called _Rukkh_, they are like siege towers, only moving in straight lines. The one with the horse's head is called _Asp, _or Knight. They are like Taijutsu experts, being able to jump over other pieces and moving in a unique manner. That tall thin one is called as the _fil _or the bishop. He can move only diagonally. Finally we have the two most important pieces, the _Shah, _the Kage. He can move a single step in any direction. He is the most important because if he is captured or cornered, the whole game ends. The capture of the Kage is called _Shahmat, _The Kage is dead."

Haruki paused dramatically and took a moment to look at Naruto whose face was open in wonderment and the child-like excitement of learning something new. Grinning inwardly, he raised the Queen.

"Last is the _Wazir_, the single most versatile piece in the game of _Shatranj. _Like an ANBU, or an elite Jounin, it can move in any direction it wants. Which makes it ideal for springing traps and ambushes on the unsuspecting enemy."

"This looks fun, Haruki-sensei, but what are you trying to tell me?"

"Look at the arranged pieces Naruto, what do they look like?"

"Armies. Armies ready for war."

"Precisely. During my travels, I heard that in the old times, this game was played between two kings who were at war with each other. The outcome of the game was consequential as the wager was the crown of the other king. The game became a substitute for war, if only for a little while."

Haruki took a deep breath and continued. "The thing to understand here is Naruto, that War is wasteful. A horrific drain on resources and manpower, which is the reason no one wants war except as a last resort. But there has to be some outlet for the festering enmity between countries."

He could see realization dawning on Naruto's face which was confirmed by his next statement.

"So, these exams are just a substitute for war?"

"Right in one. Well done."

"I still don't like it."

"Nor should you have to. But it's your duty for your country, and you have to do it, regardless of what you feel about it. Maybe when you become the Hokage you can bring about peace and do away with these silly contests once and for all."

Naruto brightened at that, and then dragged Haruki down for a game of chess, which he had been eyeing for a while now.

The game was punctuated with much laughter and cheer. Kurenai, who had woken up sometime during Naruto's visit too joined them, looking intently at the game. At one point, Naruto had refused to let his pawns be sacrificed and had instead brought his Wazir from behind in an illegal maneuver to assassinate Haruki's Kage. He reasoned that if the Wazir was capable of killing the Kage on his own, why should pawns be sacrificed? He even shrugged off the illegal move saying that Honor was for Samurais, Ninjas take what they can get. Neither Haruki nor Kurenai could resist the proud smile that crept up their faces.

Soon, Naruto left to join his team and make the last moment preparations for the exams, once they were left alone, Kurenai decided this was as good time as any to have a heartfelt talk.

"Haruki-kun, why isn't my breakfast ready yet?"

Haruki, who had been expecting something along the lines of 'keep my team safe or else' talk, was left surprised. He intelligently ventured, "Huh. Whaa?"

"I said why my breakfast isn't ready yet? I know you have been awake for quite some time now."

"I...I'll get right on it; I just had a lot on my mind. To be honest, I was expecting you to give me an ultimatum too."

Kurenai smiled softly and hugged Haruki close, "I don't need to tell you that because I know you will. All I want is for you to take care of yourself. Come back safe to me Haruki, promise me that."

"Of course. I promise."

They shared a tender moment until Kurenai pushed Haruki away.

"Now go and cook me something filling Jounin, I am hungry."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

_Ninja Academy, Konohagakure no Sato_

The rookie teams had decided to assemble together and enter the Academy as one, in a show of unity. Team Asuma was the first to arrive, having been nagged by Ino to be as early as possible. Team Gai, the ever hard workers weren't too far behind. The slack was brought up by Team Kurenai and Team Kakashi who arrived together.

The Four Teams strode confidently, putting on a show of fearlessness. On Naruto's directions, who had picked up some tips on intimidation from Ibiki, the Rookies formed a file, and marched down the aisles, brushing aside the assembled genins from other villages. They stole quick glances at the various teams from around the Shinobi Nations, and noted several prominent ones, the ones from Suna, Kiri and Ame. There were lesser ones from Hoshi, Kusa, Taki, Cha,Getsu, Tsuki and Benisu Islands. All told, there were 180 participants, 60 teams.

As they walked towards the stairwell for room 301, where the exams were being held, they came across Izumo and Kotetsu who were posing as genins and trying to block entry for the exam hopefuls. Sasuke sighed and silently marveled at the stupidity of some genins who not only didn't notice the Genjutsu, but also didn't count that they were still on the second floor. A part of him wanted to call the two doorkeepers out on their deception, but finally decided against it. Kakashi always did say 'Look underneath the Underneath' if they were incapable of such a simple test, they were unworthy. Similar thoughts were running through the minds of the rest of the rookies too. Waving a surreptitious goodbye to the two Gate Keepers, the 12 genins moved on to the third floor without further incident.

Near the entrance gate, their Jounin senseis stood waiting for them. The four Jounins collected the exam forms from them and gave them a last minute talk, briefing them about the traditional history behind this ritual. The genin teams were expected to arrive as a whole, and if a team turned up incomplete, they were disqualified. But with the amount of trust building and cooperative exercises they had done with each other, this part of the exam was more or less redundant for them. The genins brightened visibly, but looked around, searching for their beloved Hanshi. Funnily enough, it was Shikamaru who caught sight of him through a window, gazing at them from the branches of a tree, a small smile gracing his lips. Acknowledging him with a nod, the lazy Nara pointed him out to the rest of them, who waved to him in turn.

Soon, goodbyes were exchanged; Asuma touched the earrings his team wore meaningfully, promising a trip to the Nara-Yamanka-Akimichi memorial if they succeeded. Gai was as exuberant as ever, striking poses from his Turtle summon, much to his Team's embarrassment and Kakashi's chagrin. In contrast, Kurenai was sedate enough, merely wishing her team luck. To her right, Kakashi brought his team in a huddle.

Naruto spoke up first. "This is cozy, Kaka-sensei. We should do this more often."

"Not now Naruto," he said, sighing a long-suffering sigh, "I just want to tell you that I'm the proudest Jounin sensei of the strongest genin team anywhere. Don't let me down. Do your best, and stick together with each other."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked, even Sakura grinned, which looked decidedly odd on her.

"Hn. Nothing to worry. We are Team-7. We stand alone, together."

"Dattebayo!"

"Shannaro!"

"YOUTH"

The huddled team jumped as one at the loud cry, and frowned at the offender, Maito Gai.

"YOSH! My most youthful rival, it is time for these children to go forth and show their flames of youth. They will show once and for all that in Konoha, the winter never touched our Springtimes of Youth! Their flames of youth will burn so bright that all the rest will be blinded by it's brilliance." He finished with his patented good guy pose.

Kakashi tilted his head and raised a lazy eye. "Did you say something Gai?"

As the two bickered back and forth, the rest of the group sweatdropped and waved goodbye to everyone as they went inside.

From behind his older siblings, the red haired boy continued to watch.

* * *

_The Exam Hall_

One advantage of arriving early is that you can sit like Lords and stare down the ones coming in after you, who are left feeling inadequate for being late. Late being a relative term. Which was precisely why the rookies were now arranged on the front rows of the exam hall. The idea had been Naruto's, but the 'geniuses' among the rookies had run wild with it, trying to maximize the interrogative atmosphere.

In the middle sat Kiba, while Akamaru stood guard in front of him. To his left was his teammate Shino, and on his right was an unusually serious Naruto. Next to Shino was Lee, who kept rewrapping his bandages, flashing his bruised knuckles occasionally. In the farthest corner Neji stood alone, his Byakugan activated. To Naruto's side was Tenten, who kept playing with the numerous sharp weapons she carried about, a long straight sword: Griphook's Bane, prominent on her back. Last of all was Hinata, who too kept her Kekkai-Genkai activated like her cousin. Behind them, the rest of the rookies were arrayed, casually displaying their power.

Their tactic had the desired effect. One by one, the rest of the participants entered the room, and were immediately faced with the sight of the rookies. Catching their eyes, most of them slunk away quietly. A few tried to show bravado, but were quickly brushed off to the back, where they sat silently, humiliated. Gaara's team entered too, and was not cowed. But they decided that discretion was the better part of valor and moved away without causing a scene. Soon, it was 4 in the afternoon, the time when the exams were due to begin.

At the stroke of the hour, Ibiki threw the doors open and swept inside with his entourage. Barking at everyone to be quiet, he distributed the seating arrangements. The already cowed teams complied meekly. Not that they would have resisted, Ibiki was easily a striking sight with his scarred visage and his dark trench coat. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly and deep and resonated all around. Looking darkly at the assembled teams, he smirked and began declaring the rules of the exam.

It was going to be a two part exam, first part written, the other one oral. The written part had ten questions. Each correct answer carried two marks while an incorrect one took away one mark from your tally. Each time you were caught cheating, points would be deducted. If you were caught five times, your entire would be disqualified. The second part would be revealed at the conclusion of the first one.

Sitting at his desk, Naruto growled in frustration. While he had picked up some of the knowledge he had been denied as a kid, the progress was slow, and the written exams were still not his strong point. Silently, he shuddered what his fate would have been if Haruki-sensei and Iruka-sensei had not taken out the time for his extra lessons. He smirked. If not for them, he probably would have broken down in the middle of the exam and made a fool of himself. Glancing to his side, he smiled at Hinata, who smiled back in return, coloring slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Kiba, who sniggered, and made a small note in the journal he carried around somewhere on his person.

At Ibiki's command, the genins turned the question paper and began to solve the questions hurriedly. The questions were varied and eclectic. One question asked the details of the Turtle Defense and it's use as an offensive tactic, another question needed a Cryptogram to be deciphered. One question, which was based on Squares and Cubes, asked the necessary velocity with which a Kunai had to be thrown if it had to hit a target a distance away (wind velocity to be considered too). Yet another question asked the genin to write down the best herbs to be used for blood clotting if you lose an arm on battlefield.

While some of the questions were common knowledge, they were few and far in between, one after the other, the rookies began to realize that the real challenge was information gathering. Once the proverbial light bulb went off, they began to devise techniques to steal off answers from others. This test was a breeze for the two Hyuugas, who used their Byakugan to read the answers off from Ibiki's answer key. Not far behind was Sasuke, who copied off the hand movements using his Sharingan. Shikamaru actually decided to do some work for a change, and used the Shadow Bind Jutsu on Chouji to help him write the answers. Akamaru barked out the answers for Kiba, while Shino's bugs gathered the answers surreptitiously. Tenten and Lee worked in tandem and used a complex system of mirrors to spy on the answers. Even the other genins were not too far off; Gaara used his Third Eye Technique for the purpose while his brother relied on his puppets. A genin from Kiri used a Suiton jutsu to create a reflective surface, a trick inspired from Haku apparently. Only Sakura and Naruto were among the few genins not copying any answers.

It wasn't as if Naruto didn't have a way to cheat. As a matter of fact, he had a plan to copy the answers too. All it needed was a Tiger and Ram seal, which would let a low powered version of Great Breakthrough Jutsu to blow in the room, a quick Kawarimi would ensure he got a set of complete answers from one of the Proctors. But he refrained, nevertheless. It felt strangely wrong to him, somehow. It was one thing to use everything at your disposal during a life and death situation. It was another thing to resort to petty cheating for an exam. And no, the fact that he didn't want to look bad in front of Hinata had nothing to do with it. No. None at all.

During the course of the hour, several inept genins were caught cheating and were eliminated. Soon, the hour was up and the answer sheets were collected. Quickly, the papers were checked and marks tabulated. Those with zero score were eliminated with their teams immediately. All told, there were 30 teams remaining in the competition still. 5 from Sand, 4 from Mist, 10 from Leaf, 3 from Star, 3 from Grass, 2 from Rain and Waterfall and 1 from Moon. Out of the remaining 90 participants, the ones at the bottom 45 were called out and sent to the back of the room, the top 45 were called forward, and the next set of rules was explained.

The next task was to ask a final question to the bottom 45. If they answered the question, they would pass. If they gave the wrong answer, they would fail and remain genins forever. They were of course welcome to back out and try again next year. The twist was that, the questions would be asked one by one, by the Top Scoring candidates.

The atmosphere tensed with this pronouncement. There were cries of protest and disbelief which were crushed down quickly by the T&I Head. Izumo's theatricality in calling out names as if reading them off an execution list didn't help matters either.

"Nara Shikamaru. Come forth."

"Troublesome. What do I have to do?"

"Open this envelope and read the number written inside."

"61"

"Sixty one…Sixty one…ah yes. Number Sixty one is Inuzuka Kiba. Are you prepared to ask him the Final Question?"

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment, before a lazy grin appeared on his face. "Yes."

"Very Well. Wait in the corner until I call you again."

And so it continued. By some clever design or luck, Team-mates were pitted against Team-mates, and friendships were challenged. Not all managed to pass this either. A few developed cold feet of being eliminated if their team-mate didn't answer the question and backed out. Some didn't want to pose such a challenge to their friends. The threat of remaining a genin forever was working wonders.

Each time a name was called; Naruto grew more and more restless. He had guessed at the game being played out, and was heartily cursing himself for not paying attention during lessons and ending up at the bottom of the pile. He wouldn't have fallen that easily to Ibiki's mind games, unlike some of the people he could see. A voice rang out, breaking through his reverie.

"Number Fifty Nine? That's Uzumaki Naruto. Are you prepared to ask him the Final Question?"

To his dismay, Naruto saw that his questioner was none other than Hinata. To make matters worse, she was shaking and trembling, obviously distraught at being forced to decide the fate of her friend. It seemed that in her mind she was sure that Naruto would not be able to answer and would remain genin forever.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Are you prepared to ask Uzumaki Naruto the Final Question?"

Naruto started fidgeting and glared at Izumo, couldn't he see what effect his questions were having on Hinata-chan? So righteous was his indignation, he didn't realize the '–chan' his subconscious had tacked onto Hinata. The other rookies were also sitting on pins and needles, afraid of seeing the outcome of this little drama.

"I ask you one last time. Will you ask Uzumaki Naruto the Final Question?"

"N-N-N…"

"SHE WILL!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the Blonde Ninja who had worked himself into a fine rage and was now glaring furiously at the assembled proctors.

"She WILL ask me that question, you hear me? You do not scare me, none of you. Hinata-chan, don't listen to any of these bastards, you trust me, right? Then ask me the question. So what if I can't answer? What's the worst that would happen? I'd remain a genin forever? It doesn't matter, because if I am forced to remain a genin forever than I'd be the first genin to become a Hokage. I have already promised Haruki-sensei that I'd never ever ever give up on my dream. And my dream is to be Hokage and protect everyone I care for. I am not going to let one stupid question stand between my dream and me. Believe it!"

Like the parting of the rain clouds when the sun shines forth, the gloomy pall descending on the exam room lifted as everyone got fresh courage in their hearts after hearing Naruto's impassioned speech. Hinata stood up straight, all doubt gone from her face, and nodded at Izumo, who was still looking a bit gobsmacked.

"I will ask the final question."

Izumo took a moment to collect himself, "Um...Uh…yeah. Just stand there and wait for your turn."

Ibiki grinned evilly at Naruto and remarked," Nice speech brat. Preparing it for long, have you?"

"Just you wait. When I become Hokage, I'll fire you and Izumo too, and put you both on Kitchen Duty."

"You do that. Now that the entertainment is over, all of you standing in the corner open the envelopes containing the final question."

With great trepidation, the dreaded envelopes were opened. As one, the multitude of voices cried out in cacophony, "They're Blank!"

At their questioning stares, Ibiki explained the secret behind the test. It was as much a test of information gathering skills as it was a test of resolve. A shinobi may sometimes have to accept missions blindly, not knowing what they are. If they are too scared of the unknown, they are not fit to be Chuunin. On the converse, in a world ruled by deception and betrayal, sometimes you have to sacrifice your friends and family in the line of duty. And Chuunins, being military captains, are liable to experience this during the course of their service.

With this, he removed the bandanna tied around his head to show them the numerous burns, scars and screw holes on his skull and told them about the saga of the Raijin and how he was tortured for information by the late Ame nin, Aoi, as well as the unintended betrayal of his village by his brother. Everyone was looking at him with a new respect once the tale was told, while the Ame genins merely glowered.

His story done, Ibiki stared off into the horizon, looking wistfully at the window Anko would've barged in from, had she still been in the living. Even as he watched, a black mist began to rise and cover the windows in the room, eclipsing the light inside. Then as one, the windows exploded in a shower of glass as a black ball darted inside, coalescing to reveal the enigmatic Jounin: Togieka Haruki.

"Impeccable timing, I must say, Haruki."

Haruki snorted, "Tell that to my students. You left 24 teams Ibiki, not bad, still got your touch in your old age it seems."

"Watch who you are calling old, young man, I can still break a man down faster than you ever could."

The scarred Jounin merely huffed and stuck his tongue out in response, "I was expecting fewer teams though, no matter, they will be cut down quickly enough. Come on, off we go to the training area 44, lovingly known as Forest of Death. If you aren't there in five minutes, you are a dead genin."

As one, the genin teams darted down the stairs, hurrying along to reach the designated area, once they were gone, Haruki peeped back in the room and quirked an eyebrow at Ibiki, who growled and slammed a Fifty Ryu note into the now-grinning Hanshi's outstretched palms.

"Now now, don't pout. You should've known better than to bet against Naruto."

"Whatever. Now get the hell out here Haruki."

"I'm going, I'm going. It's not like they will outpace me."

"Oh, and Haruki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Haruki nodded once and vanished with a small popping sound, leaving a quiet Torture and Interrogation head behind.

* * *

_Present Time_

"…and after that command, we ran like hell. I mean, we knew Haruki-sensei wouldn't really hurt us…but why take a risk? By the time we arrived, he was already there, waiting for us, ready to begin the second trial of the Chuunin exams. And I'm going to stop here, it's already dawn and I'm sure you have a team to attend to."

"NO! That's not fair! I want to hear what happens next!"

Naruto frowned and bonked Konohamaru on the head, "Behave, baka! You are supposed to be grown up now. I can't just sit around telling you stories."

"But I…But I got to know!"

"Yes. So I can see," Naruto exhaled slowly, "Tell you what, you get the rest of the story from Sasuke. He is going on an official visit to Suna in a few days. You and your team can tag along with him; consider it a C-rank."

Konohamaru cheered. "Thank you Nii-san! And I apologize again for breaking into your office."

"Don't do it again, and it's all forgiven."

Konohamaru nodded vigorously and ran out hurriedly towards the door. In the process, he somehow tripped and tumbled down the stairs. Naruto followed each crash and tumble and sounds of muffled curses with a mischievous grin. Behind him, Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn. He still hasn't figured it out yet?"

"Nope, of all the cool things Ojiisan did, this was his masterpiece." Naruto remarked, and deactivated the Trip Seal embedded inconspicuously on a floorboard.

"Why are you dragging this out for him dobe? You know as well as I that you intend to tell him everything."

"True. But no reason that he shouldn't work for it, or have you forgotten how we foraged for scraps of information from Haruki-sensei? Also, I figured that you would want to tell the next part. It concerns Itachi-san after all."

Sasuke's eyes softened at Itachi's mention, then he mock-scowled at Naruto.

"Hn. I'll do it. Was it necessary to tag his team along too?"

"Of course, it's been too long since you have last encountered a fan-girl."

"You complete bastard."

* * *

**A/N2: to anyone who solves the puzzle Dream told Haruki , correctly and lets me know, i'll answer any one question you might be having about the story. spoilers be damned. if not, have a cookie. the puzzle's not too difficult as it is. **

**OMAKE: The Theory of the Red Heads**

**Destiny: What is this theory I have heard so much about, Scion?**

**Harry: *clears throat* ahem, Harry's First Theory of Prophecy Children states that, "All Children of Prophecies, here onward referred to as CoPs, have a Red Headed female as their progenitor."**

**Destiny: that is ludicrous. Do you have proof?**

**Harry: Yeah. Hello, I am Harry Potter. Haaaaave you met Lily Potter?**

**Destiny: Inconsequential.**

**Harry: Oh wait, there are more. Remember that guy from that place?**

**Destiny: I do not follow.**

**Harry: Oh come on, that seasoning guy.**

**Destiny: who are you talking about?**

**Harry: Let me try and remember…Mayo, Parmesan, Herbs, Paprika, Seasonings…Seasons…Autumn, Winter….Emma Frost? Naah, she was hot though. What was it? Summer….YEAH ! Summers!**

**Destiny: Arrived at a conclusion, have you?**

**Harry: Yep. Cable Summers. Son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor. Destruction Candidate #22C34. Status of Mother's hair: Red.**

**Destiny: I am intrigued. Go on.**

**Harry: Then there was Erik the Red. Candidate# 521D33, Status of Mother's hair: Red.**

**Destiny: Interesting. Are there more?**

**Harry: Yeah. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Status of Mother's hair: Red.**

**Destiny: But my book says nothing about this theory.**

**Harry: That's because you are bald. Baldy.**

**Destiny: *sadface* You meanie, you.**

* * *

**Deadpool : I'm dancing on the ceiling, yeah, i said i'm dancing on the ceiling...can you feel the love that i'm feeling, yeah? **

**Me: Man, this is too early in the morning for your brand of Crazy dude.**

**Deadpool: Avast Belay you lily-livered jackanape, you villain you. **

**Me: Nonsense. Can you even hear what you are saying?**

**Deadpool: Yes! Several Times! in several voices...**

**Me: I give up.**

**Deadpool: *smugly*...and the fiercest foes rout, when they hear Triumph's shout...nyeh nyeh.**

**Me: *bangs head on table* Someone, anyone, give me Novocaine. and an icepack. **

**Deadpool: Auf Wiedersehen Volken. Warren-Sherman says, 'Over and Out.'**


	13. The First Casualty

**Disclaimer : Today's Disclaimer is being read by the King of Sleaze, the Heartbreaker and the Serial Dater…the man who exploded like a giant bag of meat, please welcome….Charlie Harper!**

**Charlie: oooh, I made a theme song for your story, listen to this: Na - Na - Na – Na Naruto , Na - Na - Na – Na Naruto , My oh my he's a, demon ninja guy. Who's the guy who had to die? Na-ah-ruto!**

**Me: I'm sure Jake told you this before, but man…that really blows!**

**Charlie: You don't need to tell me twice. Enough already.**

**Me: So, how are you even here?**

**Charlie: Well, you know how I, well, died. So in my afterlife I was sealed inside some weird death-god's stomach by that weird cult chick I dated.**

**Me: Damn, what a co-inky-dink. Orochimaru just unsealed a bunch of stuff and souls from Shinigami's stomach; you must have come out too.**

**Charlie: Probably. Let me tell you, that was one horny guy.**

**Me: Whoa, this, coming from you.**

**Charlie: No no, don't get me wrong. He had these really big horns. By the way, what's happening in your story, writer-boy?**

**Me: Well, the second task is about to begin. There is gonna be a bunch of battles and angst and fights and blood. The plot thickens, you can say.**

**Charlie: No, I can't. I'd rather say, the plot moistens.**

**Me: *facepalming* Am I supposed to laugh?**

**Charlie: You could! Or you can charge people money to read the story, and THEN you could laugh. That's street-smart.**

**Me: That's Sesame Street Smart. *doorbell rings* I'll get that, wait a moment.**

***opens door***

**Charlie: Hey, Warren. Who is it?**

**Me: Don't look now, but did you order a Sushi and send it back, ranting against the chef?**

**Charlie: Yeah, it was more of a sushoe than a sushi.**

**Me: That explains it, well, the pissed off chef's here.**

**Itachi: Hn. I heard you didn't like my sushi.**

**Charlie: Your Sushi blows!**

**Itachi: *activates Sharingan* Hn, and now?**

**Charlie: *sweating* Please don't kill me, I already deal with a psychotic Rose, not you too. It's all Warren's fault**

**Itachi: As much as I hate to disagree, it isn't. He's even worse than your bothersome brother Alan. Warren-Sherman owns nothing, not Naruto, not DC, not Marvel or anything else.**

**Me: Yeah! You tell him, you bloody backhanded complimenter you.**

**Itachi: Charlie Harper, prepare to meet your Doom. _Tsukuyomi_**

***Charlie dies again, screaming about Rose and Super Glue***

**Itachi: And as for you, Baka-Author.**

**Me: HEY! What did I do?**

**Itachi: I am not exactly sure, but you will do something. Call it a pre-emptive strike. _Tsukuyomi!_**

* * *

Sasuke hated fangirls, with a passion. Ever since Naruto had scared him on a sunny day ages ago, he had come to fear the rabid, vapid, women. Granted, Sunauto Inuzuka was Naruto's fangirl, but still, a FANGIRL! Just being near one frayed his nerves, and their shrill voices scarred his very soul, just like right now.

"Sasuke-sama, is it true, did Naruto-sama and you together take down Hidan of the Jashin?"

"Hn."

And again, "Sasuke-sama, were you there when Naruto-sama actually defeated Salamander Hanzo's Edo Tensei?"

"Hn."

The girl never stopped. "Sasuke-sama, do you know what Shampoo Naruto-sama uses? His hair is so yellow and shiny, just like Kiiromaru. Isn't that right boy?"

"Woof" Kiiromaru agreed.

The Last Uchiha was nearing the end of his patience, "How am I supposed to know that little girl?"

The Inuzuka girl crossed her arms defiantly and pouted, "You were on team with him, and I'm sure you spent nights with Naruto-sama in his tent or joined him in the bathhouses."

Walking ahead, Konohamaru sniggered at the unfortunate implication, while Yanagi Aburame glared at her perverted sensei from behind her sunglasses. Mosezu Hyuuga remained stoic but the blush on his cheeks was evident.

Sasuke once again resisted the urge to throw the whole lot into a Genjutsu world and carrying them like a sack of potatoes to Suna. Instead, he chose to glare at the sunny Inuzuka.

"No. Most of the time, we were fighting for our lives to be bothered about Shampoo brands. Now be silent and keep walking."

All was quiet for a few minutes before Sunauto ventured another question, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Which is stronger, Sasuke-sama? Naruto-sama's Rasengan or your Raikiri? I bet it's the Rasengan. Naruto-sama is just too strong."

Sighing, Sasuke amended, he REALLY REALLY Hated Fangirls.

After three (very long, in Sasuke's opinion) days of walking, the motley group of Konoha nin had reached the mighty gates of Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand. Sasuke flashed his Sharingan eyes as identification to the guards at the door, who bowed and let him and his companions pass. While these environs were nothing new for the two Jounins of the group, having taken refuge here during the worst phases of the war, the youngsters were seeing the village for the first time and gawked at the strange domed architecture, all dignity forgotten. At the center of the Village stood the Spherical Palace, the Official Residence of the Kazekage. Sasuke tried not to remember how dilapidated it had looked after Deidara's vengeance, and instead focused on the brightly painted Palace decorated with festoons and ribbons. As expected, Sunauto just had to comment.

"The Palace looks like a meatball. A big, huge, sandy meatball."

"Be quiet now Sunauto, don't speak like this in front of the Kazekage." Konohamaru admonished his young charge.

"Sorry Sarutobi-sensei."

As they walked through the streets, the villagers all recognized the Uchiha leading the group and frequently bowed to him as he passed. Sasuke acknowledged their respect and accepted it, knowing that he had earned it this time. Not for the first time he wondered how different his life would have been if not for Haruki-sensei. He probably would have blindly trudged ahead in life, only to suffer a pitfall later on and die, unremarked and forgotten.

The party was welcomed at the entrance of the Kazekage's office by Temari, the Kazekage's sister and the on-again off-again girlfriend of Nara Shikamaru. Even after being affectionate to each other for years now, Shikamaru had still not asked her to marry him. He probably found it too troublesome.

"Good to see you Sasuke! And I see you brought some Luggage too!"

"Hn. Dead weight is more correct."

"Snarky still? That's why I preferred your brother, at least he could smile."

Glaring at the Wind-mistress, Sasuke ventured to smile; only it came out as a grimace. A twisted one at that. Temari hit him over the head with her fan on seeing what passed for a smile on his visage.

"Baka! If I wanted such a constipated smile I would call on Sai one of these days."

"Hn. You really are a troublesome woman Temari. Anyway, you already know Konohamaru, right?"

"I remember him, Naruto's adopted pet, yeah?"

Sasuke smirked at the moping expression on the Youngest Sarutobi's face and continued, "The very same. This is his team, Yanagi Aburame, Mosezu Hyuuga and the last one is Sunauto Inuzuka. Team-7, this is Sabaku no Temari, the Kazekage's sister."

The genins, cowed by her reputation, bowed formally to her. Temari returned the bow, grinning at the silent team.

"Come on in, Gaara is waiting for your arrival Sasuke, Konohamaru, the rest of you, follow me. I'll get you settled in your rooms then take you guys out for some sightseeing. How does that sound?"

The genins cheered (in their own fashion), and went with Temari. The two Jounins went their own way and knocked at the Kazekage's door. A tendril of sand opened the door from within eerily. Konohamaru whistled at the display and muttered 'creepy' under his breath, then straightened to stand at attention in front of the red-haired Kazekage, Gaara.

"So you are here. Naruto sent me an owl that you are bringing some guests along."

"Hn. Here is one. The other three are with your sister."

"She will take good care of them, don't worry."

Sasuke shrugged at that, uncaring, then brought out a tightly furled scroll from within his vest and tossed it to Gaara.

"Here, Naruto sent this, with his regards and hoped that you found its contents useful."

Gaara unfurled the scroll and glanced through it, then nodded and said, "Convey to Naruto my regards. Now I believe we have something to discuss. Right, Sarutobi-san?"

Konohamaru started, having drifted off in his thoughts as the meeting began, and then nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not sure. Nii-san was telling me about Haruki no Shinigami and the saga of the Chuunin exams. He told me the story until the first task, but stopped before the second one. He promised that Sasuke-san will tell me the rest of it, but if Nii-san told you to tell it, that's fine too." He rambled.

Gaara looked impassively out of his sea-green eyes and dryly commented, "Is that it? Or do you have something more to say?"

Konohamaru had the grace to look abashed. Gaara glared at him once more then continued.

"The Second task was not what any of us had expected. It was not until later that its full scope hit us, but at the time it felt like a surreal experience. Naruto sent you here with Sasuke so we could both continue the story. The reason is that what happens next concerned the two of us, making us the best choice to recount it. What you have to keep in mind is that I was still under Shukaku's influence back then, Murderous and Bloodthirsty. Confused. My first impression of Haruki-san was that of puzzlement. He had considerable power. Enough power to hold back an entire contingent of Jounins and Genins with his killer intent alone, and yet he was not aloof or isolated. Rather, he reveled in company and kept up the cheer wherever he went. Intrigued, I decided to observe him and the people around him further. Funnily, the more I learned, the more confused I became. For me, power equated a need to prove it and display it, the other people were mere pawns for me, to intimidate as I wished. But He was different. He would joke with young children and use his Jutsus to enliven their playground games. He would, on occasion carry groceries for old women and then go and have drinks with the other shinobis. He had friends, he had people he loved and who loved him in return. He had young genins, including Sasuke-san over here hanging off his every word, every gesture. One night, I saw him stalking through the training grounds, agitated and frustrated. In the pale moonlight, he looked the part of a Shinigami, with his bone mask and black clothes. He vowed on his blood to protect everyone he cared for. I saw him. I heard him. That night, I looked the man up in the bingo books and read about the Black Death of Kiri. It was difficult for me to reconcile the man who gave rides to children with one who had single handedly reduced three Loyalist towns into rubble, all in one night. To make matters worse, the genin teams of Konoha were just as maddening. Not conforming to the archetype."

Sasuke snorted loudly at that, "We thought you and your team were weirdoes too, Gaara. How could we not? A make-up wearing loud-mouth of a brother, a sister with alternating sweet and violent personalities and a red-haired runt who kept ranting about proving his existence and begging for blood."

"That's enough from you." Gaara declared, before blowing a puff of sand on the Uchiha's face, making him gag, "And for the record, I never begged for blood. I usually just took it."

Konohamaru sweatdropped and motioned for the Kazekage to continue.

"As I was saying, the man and the genins of Konoha were like a mystery to me. One that I wanted to solve, Haruki-san was our proctor during the second trial. He appeared in the academy room after shattering every single glass pane, and commanded us to meet him near the outskirts of the Forest of Death. When we finally reached there, he started to explain about the second task…"

* * *

_**The Forest of Death, Second Trial of the Chuunin Exams.**_

The assembled Genins looked apprehensively at the terrifying second proctor, many having heard about the stories of the 'Black Death of Kiri'. In contrast, the Mist and Konoha genins looked positively ecstatic, with the ones from Mist revering him as their Liberator, the foremost of the War-heroes, second only to the Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

"So, all are here, in a decent time limit too. All eager and ready to meet your doom, eh?" the Scarred Jounin evilly cackled, making the ones who knew him sweatdrop.

"This task is fairly straightforward. Ever heard of Hunter-Killer Squads?" Heads nodded. "Ever wanted to be one?" More eager nodding of heads." Well, Konoha just decided to grant that wish of yours. Twelve of your teams will be acting as Hunter-Killer Squads, while the other Twelve will be acting as Missing-nins. Each of you will be given Scrolls to protect. The Hunters will be given ANBU masks as tokens while the Missing-nins will be given these scratched Hitai-ites as their token. The team who brings back the tokens and scroll of the opposing team passes. And you have only five days to do it."

"And then what?" a random genin questioned.

"Then? Then you make your way to the center of the forest to the Tower. There you will be debriefed by the other proctors."

"But how will we survive? What will we eat?" some other genin felt the need to ask.

Chouji scoffed at that, "The forest has lots of things to eat, fruits, roots, nuts. If you are good enough, you can live off the land for months. If you can't even do that, how are you thinking of being a Chuunin?"

Haruki smiled proudly at that; apparently, being frequently without food in varied missions had made the Akimichi resourceful when it came to food. He butted in the rapidly devolving conversation. "That's right, you can hunt down animals for food too, but that's only if they don't hunt you first. I'm sure baked genin is a delicacy they rarely get."

As the genins backed away from him, Haruki continued, "Now, all of you sign these waiver forms for me, which absolves me of any guilt if you die during the course of this task. After that, take the form to the booth and collect your token, your scrolls and the gate number from where you will enter the forest. After that, all I can advise you is…don't die." and laughed maniacally after his ominous pronouncement.

Naruto and the rest of the rookies shook their heads sadly. Did he have to behave strangely all the time?

The rookies signed their forms swiftly and went to collect the tokens from the booth. The booth was being manned by Hana, Kiba's big sister, who waved them over cheerfully and handed them their scrolls and tokens. Team Kakashi received the Hitai-ite with the scratched out Kanji for 'Fear', and an Earth Scroll. Team Asuma was the only other team to receive Missing-nin tokens, Team Gai and Team Kurenai were Hunter-nins. Quickly donning on their masks and hitai-ites, the four teams decided to back each other up if they came across any serious trouble. Soon, a foghorn rang out loudly, acting as an alarm for the teams to assemble at their respective gates.

The air was thick with anticipation, with everyone nervous for this challenge. Some genins tried to bluster and tried threatening gestures to intimidate their opposition. Others still went over their strategy in huddles and hushed whispers. Amidst this tumult, the bell rang and they were OFF!

* * *

_**(With Gai's Team)**_

Lee took point, being the fastest and started scouting ahead, while Neji stood last in the formation, him being the literal 'eyes in the back', Tenten walked in the center, ready to unleash devastating long range attacks on anyone foolish enough to cross their team. For a few hours, the trial was relatively peaceful, with wild fauna being the sole aggressor, but no Genin teams had confronted them yet. Suddenly, the three felt the winds change, Lee noticed the fresh tracks left behind by a team, indicating they were nearby, before he could shout out a warning, Neji shouted about a team following them from behind. The three drew their Kunais and stood back to back, ready for the coming fight. The crunching noises of the leaves being crushed drew ever closer, increasing in intensity.

"Two teams, at a minimum. One is approaching from the West, the other from the North. At their current speed, they will be here in two minutes." Neji intoned, his Byakugan flaring and active.

"Tenten-san, lay down the traps and prepare for a youthful welcome for our guests. We will show how brightly our flames of youth shine."

"LEE! If your 'flames' don't stop shining, you will lure more teams to us! Now shut up!" Tenten yelled, annoyed at her Spandex-clad teammate.

"YOSH! We will show them, don't worry Tenten-san!"

"Heh Heh. Look at the little baby leaf ninjas, squabbling over like children. It's almost not worth my time to kill them."

"Who are you?" Neji asked the team who had stepped into the clearing, wearing the Hunter-Killer Squad costume.

"Our names do not matter. What matters is purpose and duty. Leader-sama gave us a mission to kill you pathetic excuses for ninjas not only as revenge against your Hanshi, but also as a warning to Konoha to stay away from what doesn't concern them. I do not intend to fail."

"You are from Amegakure?"

"Amegakure is just a name; we are the Army for the God reborn. The Shinobi world will tremble as we pass."

"Yosh! Nin-san, did no one tell you that you talk too much? You are being most unyouthful."

The three Amen ins glared at the Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, as if trying to drill a youthful hole in his youthful head with their hateful stares alone.

As the standoff was about to deteriorate into a fight, Neji alerted them that the North-approaching team had arrived too. As if on cue, the new mysterious team dropped from the tree branches into the clearing, and revealed themselves to be genins from Sunagakure, dressed in Missing-nin costume.

Team Gai was unsure on how to proceed from here. On paper, Suna was allied with Konoha, but Haruki-sensei had warned them to be on guard from them. They had to wait for the Suna team to declare their intentions before proceeding further. After all, it would be wasteful and stupid to attack an allied team if they were there to help you.

However, this was not to be as the Suna genins declared that they had no love for the Konoha genins, Konoha being the cause of Suna's recent troubles and poverty. Team Gai exchanged glances subtly, and at a nod began attacking the two hostile teams, taking them by surprise.

Lee jumped forward and kicked an Ame-nin in the face, throwing him into the trees, then using him as a springboard, punched another of his teammate with a jaw-shattering punch, but then had to duck from a devastating wind attack by a Suna genin. Soon, he was being pushed to the defensive, dodging and weaving through the wind attacks which never seemed to let up.

Neji was faring better; he had decided to take no chances and had disabled one of the Suna nins by closing his tenketsu points with his first attack. Settling into a Jyuuken stance, he let the fools approach him in an attempt to subdue him. Their reward for attacking him head-on was a Vacuum Palm Attack to the face.

Tenten was the first to kill, her opponent had been taunting her and making lewd comments and crude threats of what he would do once he had subdued her. She had tried hitting him with weapons, but he had deflected them with a fan-like weapon. Finally frustrated, she charged forward, throwing a brace of shuriken at the Suna genin, as expected, he dodged them by jumping to the left. Tenten, who hadn't stopped her sprint, ran up a tree and flipped backwards in a graceful swan dive, directly behind the Suna genin. Not stopping, she drew a kunai and lodged it deep into the unfortunate genin's skull, killing him instantly, a shocked expression frozen forever on his face. Sighing, Tenten collected herself and went to aid her team-mates.

Fighting with three opponents at once, Lee was being pushed into a struggle to stay alive. Tiring of being beaten, he mentally apologized to Haruki-sama for breaking a rule he had laid down, and then broke off a rune-inscribed medallion from his neck, and slipped it into a slot on his belt, and turned it clockwise once. With a flash of light, suddenly two silent statues appeared on the forest next to Lee. The three genins attacking Lee halted, gawking at the strange sight. Their momentary delay was all that Lee needed. He jumped to the statues and slammed the medallion on the statues' necks, activating them. As one, the armored golems began breathing gouts of fire, incinerating one genin in their attack, while the other two scattered. Lee grinned, the tables had been turned.

Neji and Tenten worked together to dispatch the last Ame genin, luring him to the traps that Tenten had laid down before, and then using the Kaiten Technique to throw him into the weapon traps, impaling him through with several weapons which rose up from hidden scrolls to eagerly devour him.

Soon, the fight ended when Lee used the Leaf Whirlwind to throw his two remaining opponents into the air. One fell right in the midst of a blaze set alight by Haruki's golems while the other crashed through several trees and lay quite still.

Team Gai regrouped and sat there panting, trying to catch their breath when the sound of applause met their ears. They looked up to see a team from Hidden Mist, sitting on tree branches and looking down at them. Even though they were exhausted, the three sprang up and readied for a fight, but the Kiri team just waved them off. The leader of the Kiri team spoke up.

"Hey Hey, We come in peace, or something like that. You, green-boy, don't attack us, we are on your side."

"So was Suna, apparently."

"Pathetic sand-sifters. Here, look at our proof." He said, holding aloft a badge with Haruki's symbol on it, the triangle with a bisected circle inscribed in it.

Tenten recognized it immediately and asked, "What is the meaning of this? Where did you get that?"

"It's pretty simple. Haruki-sama ordered us yesterday night to watch over you. We would have stepped in if the fight had not gone in your favor. But you decimated these bastards completely."

"So, what are you all going to do now?"

"We were told to escort you till you reached the tower, so that's what we are going to do. Why don't you all collect the tokens and the scrolls from the teams you defeated, and then we will all go to the Central Tower."

Neji and Tenten nodded and went off to forage the scrolls and tokens from the dead genins, Lee however stayed behind and asked a question that was in his mind.

"But, But Kiri nin-san, aren't you going to go and collect the scrolls and tokens too?"

"No. We are going to discontinue the trial after escorting your team."

"But why? Don't you want to be Chuunin?"

The Kiri ninja smirked widely at that. "Who says we already aren't?"

* * *

_**(With Teams Kurenai and Asuma)**_

The two teams were coincidentally placed at nearby gates and had met up with each other early-on. It suited both the teams well; Team Kurenai acted as the scouts while Team Asuma took up the role of the Heavy-Hitters. Shikamaru, ordered the whole group to move in an Echelon formation, a flanking maneuver which lured the enemy in the proverbial hammer and tongs. Early on, they were harassed by a few of the teams from smaller villages, but they were beaten off fairly easily. However, the constant skirmishes had put the teams on edge. Shikamaru and Shino, the tacticians of the group revised the strategy and decided to move in absolute silence, communicating only through ANBU signals, which they had learnt from Kakashi-sensei on Haruki-sensei's orders.

Ahead walked Hinata and Shino, the lead scouts, followed by Kiba and Chouji, the offense specialists. Shikamaru had to hang back with Ino as a support team, much to the lazy Nara's chagrin. All was silent as they laid the first camp, Shino's kikai noticed something amiss, and reported it to him. Raising an eyebrow, he quickly made the signal for a team to the east. The others straightened up and waited for Shikamaru who rotated his arm in a signal for Column Formation.

Hinata lead the first column and approached the hidden team from the Far East direction, while Shino and Kiba together lead the second column from the West, trying to spring an ambush. The team they were trying to ambush sensed their approach and tried to make a run for it, but was caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Bind, which was at its strongest at the day's close.

"Well well well, look guys, we have some rats here. Akamaru doesn't like rats, do you boy?"

"Woof" Akamaru barked his hatred of rodents to the world.

"What the Hell, let us go you lot, we are supposed to watch over you guys?" a Kiri genin yelled.

"Troublesome. I don't think Asuma put you up for this. It was Haruki-sensei, wasn't it?"

"The pineapple seems clever. Yeah, Kuroshi no Kiri told our sensei, Yagura-sama, to watch over your team. There was supposed to be another team with us, as back up. But I don't know where they went."

Hinata questioned, "A-ano, why would Haruki-sensei do that?"

"His reasons are for him to know alone. You know, I was there during the Kiri's Civil War, hiding in a small town off Kirigakure. When the rebel forces started to achieve victories, my Jounin sensei took my team to join with the rebels. A few days later, Haruki-sama ordered the main force to capture a small village. Many were dissatisfied, and argued that capturing larger cities was more important than small villages and towns. But Haruki-sama did not budge. Since Mizukage-sama trusted him completely, she commanded the troops to follow his order. Two days later, we were summoned back to the old camp. Only then we found out that the city of Tornami had been razed to ground. Haruki-sama had led a small contingent in a raid and had sacked it completely. Only then it was found that the Loyalist forces had set up an ambush there for our advancing troops. If we had barged in, like we had wanted, we would have been massacred. Since then, none of us have argued with his orders again. You will find out his reasons sooner or later."

Shikamaru sighed, "This is just too troublesome. You mentioned you were Yagura's students. Wasn't he the previous Mizukage? And what happened to your other Jounin Sensei?"

The Mist Genin lowered his head in sorrow. "Hai, Yagura-sama was the previous Mizukage. However, he was found innocent of inciting war, as he was being manipulated by a Genjutsu of some sort. I don't exactly know. But if Mei-sama and Haruki-sama says he is innocent, he must be. As for our previous Sensei, he died in the raid on Tornami."

"I'm sorry to hear that, here have some chips." Chouji offered a snack from his precious supply.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm not hungry. And you shouldn't eat this too right now. Chips make a lot of noise, you don't want to attract enemies, do you?"

Chouji sheepishly put the chips back in the large backpack he carried.

"Why don't you come to our camp, and stay with us?" Ino offered.

"Are you sure? None of you mind?"

Ino looked at the assembled group and looked inquiringly at them. All of them agreed.

"Yeah, we are sure. It's safer in a group anyway."

The three teams swapped stories about Haruki and the missions they have done till now. The Mist team revealed the orders about all except one team dropping out after the five days were over. When asked why they ever agreed to that, the Mist genins revealed that Haruki had promised to stay in Kiri for one year and train their forces once the Chuunin exams were done. This was an offer that Mei Terumi, and by extension, the Shinobis of Kiri, was never going to refuse.

Two days passed in relative peace. Shikamaru was enthused, or as enthused as a lazy person can be, at having more forces to command, and put them all up in a Mandala Formation, which resembled a triangle, and was ideal for having eyes in all directions. Soon enough, they heard sounds of confrontation and hurried to observe it.

What they come across was total devastation. Gaara, the strange red-headed boy from Suna was standing with his arms folded staring down a group of Ame nins and Kusa nins. Around him was littered corpses of several other genins, most of who appeared to be _crushed_ by some sort of strong force. Yagura's team stiffened in anger when they saw that one of the slaughtered ninjas was from Kiri, one of their back up teams. The leaf-rookies looked sadly at them and motioned them to be silent for now, as they watched the drama unfold.

The Kusa-nin was sweating, having seen the single boy massacre entire teams without remorse, all by himself too! The freak's teammates hung at the back, appearing merely bored. Losing his nerve, he rushed at the Suna-nin, trying to stab him with a kunai. Gaara let him approach, and the Kusa-nin thought that he had a chance to kill the dangerous boy. A foolish hope that was soon apparent when the Kunai stab didn't even scratch the red-haired boy.

"Foolish. Did you think I would let you end my existence? My existence will not be ended by the likes of you." Gaara declared monotonously, wrapping a tendril of sand around the Kusa genins hands, and with a single seal, crushed them, spraying blood all over.

As the ninja fell screaming and crying, Gaara turned his attention to the rest of the horrified teams.

"Have any of you seen the Uzumaki? Answer me!"

The genin from Ame, not realizing his peril, tried to bluster. "Am I supposed to be scared from you, you red-headed runt? Who is this Uzumaki? A Konoha scum? I do not fear these leaf bastards and I don't fear you!"

"You should have. But it's too late for you now. You don't fear anything, you said? Now I will show you fear in a handful of dust." Gaara said, opening his palm and blowing on the sand clutched in his fists.

The teams hidden in the clearing, watched in horrified silence as the sand wrapped itself around the doomed genin's throat, and at a seal from Gaara, decapitated him in a bloody shower.

Gaara then proceeded to slaughter the rest of the Ame and Kusa nins by using his Desert Funeral Technique, when his brother, the paint-faced Kankuro protested that the scrolls and tokens might have been damaged, Gaara silenced him with a look as a wave of sand deposited the necessary scrolls and tokens at his feet.

With that, he swept away, searching for more prey to kill. Smelling something on the wind, he turned back once and said in a raised voice.

"I know you are there, Leaf Ninja. Take this message for Uzumaki. When you see him, tell him that in the Finals, he shall prove my existence."

And with that, he was gone. His brother and sister following in his wake.

"Sweet Kami. I have never been more scared. Heh, Akamaru, you look so pale, I'll have to call you Shiromaru now!" Kiba joked nervously, his hands trembling.

"Indeed. My Kikais are afraid of him too. They refused to go near him when I tried to tag him."

"What I am thinking is, how did Naruto get mixed up with this guy. Troublesome blonde. Getting into troublesome troubles."

While the leaf-rookies tried to calm themselves down, the mist team mourned the loss of the team that was supposed to back them up. That done, they began to pick through the bodies littering the ground, Ino, who saw this yelled at them about disrespecting the dead. The Kiri team shrugged at that and said that the forest was getting too dangerous and the time was right to leave for the Central Tower. The suna nins had only taken what was needed and left the rest behind, while it was dirty work, looting the bodies for scrolls and tokens, it was also necessary.

Looking ashamed of themselves, Teams Kurenai and Asuma helped the Mist team to search the bodies.

* * *

_**The Central Tower**_

Haruki paced the floor anxiously, checking the door occasionally. He had been doing this for the past two days, waiting and hoping for the safe arrival of his students. Team Gai had been the first to arrive, looking worse for wear and tired, but overall unharmed. He heard their story about the suicidally fanatic Ame nins and their fight against them. He talked them through their doubts and worries and encouraged them, then advised them to rest and save their strength. When asked about the escort he had arranged for them, he assured them that it was not because he doubted their abilities, but because there were other factors in play with the exams, factors who would not hesitate to go through his students just to cause him harm. Once they were gone, he surreptitiously disapparated to the extraction point to meet with the Mist team. After getting a report from them, he thanked them and then extracted them to a safer area, away from the forest of death.

This was on the first day itself.

Since then, there had been no news of the other three rookies, or any report from the mist teams shadowing them. He was about to go and order Itachi to take a look at them, when a Radio next to him crackled and tapped out a coded message. Writing it down and deciphering it, Haruki smiled in relief. The message had been from Yagura's team, and they were arriving together with Team Asuma and Kurenai. They were safe.

While he hadn't been expecting a cheerful team, not everyone having the optimism of Naruto after all, but the subdued and downcast look on all the three team's faces surprised and worried him. He collected the tokens, which looked dented and bloody and then explained to them about the Motto of the Chuunin exams and the symbolism behind the scrolls. Formalities done, he asked them to report what went down with them.

As the story tumbled out slowly, Haruki couldn't help but look grieved and wistful as he remembered the horrible acts he himself had partaken in during the Blood War, back in his Hogwarts days. It wasn't the killing, that was difficult, but looking at a dead opponent and knowing that this shell had once been a living, breathing person, was one of the most difficult things he had done. Always it had been so, the first casualty of war, was always Innocence.

He frowned when he heard Gaara's threat for Naruto, and knowing that Gaara was still out there, wreaking havoc, worried him greatly. One by one, the genins began to nod off. When the last one was asleep, he sighed and made his way to the Jounin Lounge, to inform Asuma, Yagura and Kurenai-chan about their team's success and commiserate with Kakashi about Team-7 being out there still.

As he walked, he thought, 'Maybe, just maybe, it is time to mobilize Itachi.'

* * *

_**(With Team Kakashi)**_

Team-7 was being put through the proverbial wringer. For four days, they had not encountered a single opponent, though they had felt a few following them. But then on the fourth day, their wish had been granted in a twisted way when they were ambushed by five teams, all seeking to claim the bounties put on their heads when they were declared A-rank criminals in Ame's bingo book. Most of their enemies belonged to the poorer countries wanted to claim the money and make good their escape from their poverty-stricken lands. Others still just wanted to hurt Konoha by killing their sole Sharingan wielder.

The battle was explosive and showcased Team-7's excellent Teamwork to the full. Sakura would jump down, and shatter the ground with her Ax kicks, the broken pieces were then hurled by a collaboration attack between Naruto and Sasuke towards their enemies. The rocks ignited with Sasuke's jutsus and burnt white hot when Nauto's wind jutsus sped them on. Team-7's Hijutsu, Grand Meteor Shower served its purpose in scattering their massed opponents. Not letting an opening go to waste, Naruto used the Wind Blades to tear through the genin closest to him, then using the Tajuu Kage Bunshin, he started to sow confusion in the enemy ranks.

Sasuke used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu and the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu extensively to whittle down his opponents. When he ran out of Shurikens, Naruto clones began to henge themselves into Fuma Shurikens, which he then expertly threw towards his enemies. With the Sharingan, he saw that two of his opponents would soon be close to each other, taking this opportunity; he unleashed a Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Jutsu, reducing the two into so much ash. Ducking and weaving with his Sharingan-enhanced reflexes, Sasuke continued to fight.

Sakura acted as a support to her two teammates. She didn't have a huge jutsu arsenal, ninjutsu having never been her forte, but what she did know, she used skillfully. Shurikens and Senbons were blocked by an Earth Wall, Jutsus were nullified by weaving Chakra Strings to redirect and divert them, when all failed, she would use Chakra-enhanced punches to put her opponents in the defensive, and once they were, a subtle Genjutsu would put them in a soporific state, taking them out of the fight. Sakura always had had precise chakra control, and now she was using it to the maximum.

While Team-7 fought bravely on, fifteen against three is not an odd you can walk away from. This was soon proved when Sakura was the first to fall, having been caught in a Violent Wind Jutsu from behind. Naruto and Sasuke now had to fight while defending their injured teammate. With Sakura's support gone, Naruto and Sasuke were soon riddled with Senbons and Shurikens which were bleeding them out slowly.

Naruto fell next, victim of a Raiton Jutsu, courtesy of a Hoshigakure ninja. The jutsu had been streaking towards Sasuke; Naruto used Kawarimi with him to take the hit and had gone down immediately, the electrical jutsu putting him into a temporary paralysis.

Sasuke still didn't surrender. He was a student of Haruki-Hanshi, the man who could surmount impossible odds, and of Hatake Kakashi, a Legendary ANBU and a hero of the Third War. He couldn't surrender. Soon, pain started to overtake him, and his eyes began to dim, he blacked out for a second once, and was rewarded with a painful stab. Panting, he fell on his knees and waited for the inevitable end.

But that never came as his attackers began to be cut down, literally. There would be a quick flash of something black and silver, and the enemy would soon fall, decapitated or bisected. Sasuke shook his head and tried to observe with a rapidly blackening vision what was happening. Once the groans and cries of the enemy genins had stopped, a face entered into his vision. A face he hadn't seen in years. A face of the man he loved, and hated with equal passion. But at this moment, when he was at his most vulnerable, he reverted back to the old greeting he had always used for the man.

"N-Nii-san?" He croaked out, in a tired voice.

"Hai Sasuke, don't worry, your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."

"I-I a-always-s k-knew, y-you w-on't leave me. S-stay a w-while longer N-Niisan."

Itachi, the killer of the Uchihas looked down sadly at his brother with grieving eyes. The last time he had seen these eyes; they had been a cursed red and filled with nightmares and pain. Now the eyes were black, and held nothing but love and affection. Itachi poked Sasuke's head softly.

"Forgive me little brother. Not this time."

With that, Sasuke surrendered to the oncoming unconsciousness. His last thought before he fainted was that finally, he had had eyes like his brother.

* * *

_**Central Tower, Forest of Death**_

The Mist Team stalking Team-7 had finally reported in, and what they told was not pretty. They had been caught in a fight of their own and had lost sight of Team-7. When they finally caught up to them, it had been in what looked like a warzone. Craters and broken trees had littered the scorched ground, stained with blood of corpses. Several of them had died with sword wounds. Team-7 was in a bad way too, suffering from several injuries and severe exhaustion. But they had been victorious.

Soon after, Itachi had reported in too, and explained what had happened. The fact that Sasuke had seen that their rescuer was Itachi, complicated matters. It seemed that soon, the truth would have to be revealed to him. How Sasuke would react after that was anyone's guess. But for now, Haruki had more pressing concerns, the safety of his team, no, his surrogate family in this world.

Finally, Team-7 had trudged in; looking completely beat up, yet carrying the scrolls and tokens, proof of their victory and survival. They had immediately sought out Haruki and hugged him, finally feeling safe and comforted after their near-death trial. Sakura was silent, but proud at having held her own. Naruto was chattering non-stop, but if one looked carefully, they could see that his smiles were failing, and his exuberance seemed forced. Sasuke was silent, and wanted to talk to Haruki about Itachi, when Haruki assured him that all would be explained later, he fell into a broody silence, lost in his own thoughts.

The Scarred Jounin nodded to Ibiki, who declared the trial to be over as the last alive team had made it inside. All in all, only 7 teams had made it out successfully. There was still one day left to rest and recuperate. The preliminaries would begin on the day after.

Present Time

"…we understood that our troubles had barely started. After two days, we were about to start the one on one duels. I let the matter about Nii-san rest; after all, I trusted that Haruki-sensei would not go back on his promise. He didn't." Sasuke finished, having taken over the storytelling sometime from Gaara.

"It is late now Konohamaru-san. I suggest you retire to your rooms for the night. We can continue with story tomorrow." Gaara said.

Konohamaru widely yawned. "I guess so. I better go either way, or you just might decide to show me some fear in a handful of dust too." He said, and walked away laughing at his small joke.

Gaara watched him go. Twitching.

"Hn. Just like Naruto, yes Gaara?"

"Too much like him. You should go too Sasuke, I have other duties to attend to."

Once Sasuke had gone, Gaara unfurled the scroll Naruto had sent him, and once again read through it, memorizing the recipe for Naruto's Special Ramen.

Gaara let himself smile a small smile. Maybe he would send Baki or Kankuro on a 'delivery' mission and send the latest joke he had heard to his blonde friend. Abusing Kage privileges was just so much fun.

Taking out a roll of paper, he began to write.

'Uzumaki,

Listen to this joke. Two Akatsuki members walk into a bar…'

* * *

**A/N aaaaand CUT! been busy, sorry, will update faster next time. got to rush. bye. review, enjoy. cheers.**

**Warren Sherman, over and out.**


	14. Tearing the Veils

**Disclaimer: Today's disclaimer is being read to you by, the happy tree friends, Itachi and Deadpool.**

**Deadpool: I really should jump out from the screen and stab you Warren, where were you these days?**

**Me: Busy. All work and no play, makes Warren an excruciatingly tired boy.**

**Itachi: That's what they all say. You lack...motivation.**

**Me: Yeah. So what? Sue me.**

**Deadpool: Now thats enough! YOU! Listen!**

**Me: Hn?**

**Deadpool: You don't own me, you know that? you swindling whippersnapper! you walk in your fields of Gooseberry Jams and you dont even own Naruto or Marvel.**

**Me: I know, i don't. What you gonna do about it?**

**Itachi: Only this. _Tsukiyomi!_**

* * *

**Suna Ambassador Quarters, Late Night**

Safe within the Ambassadors' Guest House, Konohamaru slept soundly. His team slept in the room next to his, exhausted and tired from the day's activities. Temari had been relentless, insisting on showing them the natural sights as well as the battlefields of several important battles of the Fourth Great War. They had seen the huge wall of scorched sand, piled about the town center, where Gaara had managed to stall Deidara's murderous rampage. The sand had turned into glass in several places, and much of it had twisted and turned into fantastic shapes, leaving behind a symbolic monument for posterity. Ironic, when you consider Deidara's insistence that Art was fleeting.

Safe within the Ambassadors' Guest House, Konohamaru dreamt.

* * *

"_Harry! Harry! Where is that rascal?" a bushy brown haired girl fumed, as she stalked through the corridors of a dimly lit stone building, another girl following behind her._

"_Give it a rest already Granger, he will come when he has to. I suppose he might be looking up ways for the first task. Defeating a Dragon is not easy after all." this was said by a beautiful tall girl with long dark hair. _

_The girl called 'Granger' snarled. "Oh, now I have to resort to asking you, of all people, where my best friend is, yes Greengrass?"_

'_Greengrass' snorted, "Certainly. If you can't keep track of him yourself." Then she softened a little. " What has got your scarlet knickers in a twist anyway?"_

"_I have been worried about him a lot. He is so distant, he has new friends, even hangs out with you Slytherins. He is changing so fast."_

"_And you are worried he will leave you behind if he doesn't need you anymore?" 'Greengrass' asked. On seeing 'Granger' nod, she sighed and continued. "You can stop that kind of thinking straight away, you know? Potter will always need you, you were his first friend after all. It's just, he feels restricted and shepherded from one adventure to another, thanks to the Headmaster."_

"_B-But…"_

"_No, don't say a word, I know you think that all the strange occurrences with Potter are coincidences, but he does not. And that is his choice. He wants to strike out for himself, explore new boundaries. You should let him."_

'_Granger' slumped, defeated. "I suppose you are right…Daphne."_

_Daphne smirked. "I'm still calling you Granger, Granger. Be happy, it's a step up from Bucktooth anyway."_

_Their conversation was interrupted by sounds of excited voices talking loudly; the girls recognized the voices and went after them. Going down the stairs and turning a corner, they came across a slight, Dark-haired boy with piercing green eyes and an easy-going air about him, and a petite, flame-haired girl. Both were talking excitedly, wearing strange scarlet-colored robes and holding what looked like broomsticks in their hands. The boy looked up and grinned when he saw the two girls approach._

"_Cor Blimey! Look Ginny, it's our old friends, Daphne and Hermione!"_

"_Cut it out Harry, I knew it was a bad idea, letting you read those old novels. Where the hell have you been?"_

"_I have been down at the Quidditch fields since morning, trying out the Sokolov Maneuver. Ginny dropped by later with some lunch, and then somehow she joined me in practice too. You were looking for me, why?" Harry asked curiously._

"_Why. You hear that Daphne? Why, he asks us. You insufferable prat! We have been worried sick about you." Hermione yelled, ignoring Daphne's pointed coughing at the 'We'. "We thought you were worried, or scared about the First Task next week, instead here you are, gallivanting the day away with Ginny."_

_Harry drew himself up proudly. "I was hardly gallivanting, as you allege. I was practicing the Sokolov Maneuver. It's quite hard to execute perfectly. You tell them Gin."_

'_Gin' opened her mouth to speak but closed it firmly shut at Hermione's death glare. She 'eeped' and hid behind Harry._

"_Stupid Gryffindor. Makes me want to practice the Sock-a-jaw Maneuver too." Daphne muttered under her breath._

_After a short one-sided staring contest (Hermione glared while Harry looked everywhere but at her), Hermione sighed and asked, "At least tell me that you have some idea what you are going to do."_

"_The Sokolov Maneuver" Harry replied with infuriating cheerfulness as he shouldered his broom and marched off towards the bathrooms, whistling a jaunty tune. _

_Hermione looked murderous while Daphne looked as if she might throw something. Ginny wanted to laugh at the two older girls but decided being quiet was healthier. _

_As the three girls walked away, Daphne asked a question she was sure Hermione wanted to ask too, but was too proud to ask about anything Quidditch related._

"_Weasley, what is this Sokolov Maneuver anyway?"_

"_Oh, you wheel towards your opponent at a high speed and suddenly turn to brush the broom hairs along their face. Then you corkscrew below and zoom away, forcing your infuriated opponent to turn and follow you. It's a diversionary tactic." Ginny recited, nearly word-for-word from 'Snitches and Snatches-The Fifty Best Moves in World Cup History, written by Ludovic Bagman.'_

_Comprehension dawned on the other two's faces as they understood that yes, Harry had a plan. The three were so engrossed in their discussions that they did not notice the platinum blonde girl standing in the shadows, who had witnessed the entire altercation._

"_Mon Dieu, Clever 'Arry, but 'ee is still a leetle boy." Fleur grinned, in spite of herself, intrigued yet again by the boy who had so fascinated her since the day she stepped in Hogwarts._

_As the shades darkened and disappeared, Konohamaru found himself surrounded by darkness. Before he could collect himself, a gruff voice rang out. A voice he had not heard for nearly ten years now. The voice of Togieka Haruki._

"_We were young at the time, innocent. Not yet aware of what lay waiting for us, what would change our lives forever. The Triwizard Tournament was the milestone, which turned my slightly odd, slightly strange life on its head. I suppose I was at fault too, being far too curious for my own good. Poking my nose where it didn't belong. Long after these events unfolded, I still was plagued by 'What ifs'. You are at the precipice too, Little Sarutobi. Let the old bones lie."_

"_Haruki-sama? Is that you? Where are you…for that matter, Where am I?"_

_The disembodied voice of Haruki chuckled. "Worry not, little monkey, you are dreaming. I am not Haruki. I am just a warning. Do not jump into a precipice if you are unwilling to reach the bottom."_

"_I already have taken the plunge, Haruki-sama, even if it means falling to my death."_

"_Then I hope that this is nothing but a leap of faith. Now leave, when you next see Naruto; tell him, I still keep my promise."_

_Before Konohamaru could reply to that, the darkness fell away only to be replaced by a hazy whiteness and then a blinding light._

* * *

"For Kami's sake, someone close down the blinds!" Konohamaru grumbled as the bright sunlight shined on his face, waking him from his slumber.

The youngest Sarutobi rubbed beadily at his eyes and opened them, seeing a young boy, not more than five, standing proudly, and parallel to the floor. Gawking at the sight, Konohamaru rubbed his eyes again, hoping to dispel the hallucination, which persisted, despite his efforts.

"Hey, midget, what are you doing?" Konohamaru finally questioned.

The midget in question jumped down from his odd perch on the wall and looked beadily at the young Jounin.

"You are not very nice, Sarutobi-sama. I'm Sunamaru."

Konohamaru bristled and took the mature route, he glared back. "And who asked your name, you pea-sized child? I asked what you were doing in my room, standing on the wall."

"Oh that. Kaa-san told me that I never think things through. She told me to get a different perspective. I did not know what 'perspective' was, so I asked Kankuro-occhan what it meant. He said it meant a different view. But no matter how I turned, the view remained the same. So, I came here. To get a different view."

Konohamaru held his poor aching head in exasperated annoyance. First the strange dream, now this gaki talking his head off. Through all this, a fact percolated down to his brain.

"Hold on gaki, Kankuro-occhan? Does that mean you are Gaara's son, Sunamaru?"

Sunamaru stuck his tongue out at Konohamaru. "I said that before you told me not to say my name. I think you are also stupid, Sarutobi-sama."

Konohamaru looked deadpan at the jumping bundle of energy. Now that he looked at the brat properly, he could see the resemblance, straight red hair, with large sea-green eyes with a mischievous light in them. It was still jarring, he had of course heard of Gaara's wife Matsuri giving birth, but he had expected the brat to be serious or solemn, and not something both Naruto and Konohamaru could appreciate. A bit reluctantly in Konohamaru's case.

"Huh and where is your mother, Suna-chan?" the scarfed Jounin teased.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Uncle Monkey-boy is calling you!" Sunamaru yelled out, oblivious of Konohamaru's sudden depression.

"Ne, Suna-chan, why did you call me Monkey boy too?"

"That's what Tou-san and Naruto nii-sama calls you all the time."

Sighing, Konohamaru brooded, muttering about 'bullying older brothers' and 'no respect for me at all'. As he commiserated, Matsuri came rushing in.

"Good day to you Sarutobi-san, please forgive Suna-kun for his insults, he has no respect at all I fear." She said, bowing.

"No problem, Suna-kun is quite a handful it seems." Konohamaru said, pinching the young boy's cheeks, and instantly regretting it moments later when he bit his fingers.

But before Konohamaru could retaliate in any form, Sasuke entered the room and put a stall to the proceedings with his irritable presence alone.

"Hn. Enough with this foolishness. Come on for breakfast in Gaara's office Konohamaru. Please, excuse us, Matsuri-san." Sasuke said formally, motioning for Konohamaru to follow him. Grumbling all the way, the young Jounin complied.

* * *

**Gaara's Office, the Kazekage Palace**

Once Konohamaru had washed and made himself presentable, he announced himself into Gaara's office, where the red-haired Kazekage and Sasuke sat waiting, a breakfast tray lying untouched on the table.

"Good of you to finally join us Sarutobi-san." Gaara said neutrally.

The youngest Sarutobi felt like a naughty child once again. "Sorry," he said perfunctorily, "I was talking with your son. Suna-chan must run you ragged it seems. Good thing you don't sleep."

"Indeed." was Gaara's only comment before the three started eating.

Between mouthfuls of the rather dry bread, and dried meat, Konohamaru broached their discussion from yesterday.

"So, till now, all of you made it into the Preliminaries of the Chuunin exams, rather beaten up, but more or less in one piece. Yeah?"

"Hn."

"And the teams from Hidden Mist were the rigged ones, acting as your escort?"

"Hn."

"But what I don't understand is why did all these teams attack you together? How did they coordinate their attack?"

"I thought that was obvious, Sarutobi-san. They were acting in concert, because that was what they were tasked to do. Some were lured by prospect of riches; others yet were drawn by the hope of escape from their circumstances. But whatever the string that was pulled, there was only one puppeteer. Orochimaru."

"Hebi-teme, may his first day in hell last a thousand years. And may that be the shortest." Konohamaru cursed.

"I quite agree. He played us all for a fool. The first inklings of the plot began to come to surface when…"

* * *

**Exam Arena, the Central Tower, Forest of Death**

The two days of respite had ended all too soon for the young genins as they assembled in the designated area sharp at 11, the hour they were supposed to. Precious few teams had survived the carnage, which was the Forest of Death. There were four teams remaining from Konoha, three of them Rookies, and one entering the exams for the first time, an unheard of feat, which was drawing the attention of several notable clients who felt this, was a testament to Konoha's strength. There was one team remaining from Hidden Mist, Yagura's team, and one from Suna. The team from Suna had been the only one to not have a single scratch on them. The surprise was the survival of the team from Taki, the Village hidden in the Waterfall. The team, consisting of two boys and one girl, had successfully completed the exam in a short time, an act suspicious in itself, but since they had the necessary requirements, they couldn't be challenged on it.

The arena was spectacular to behold, long and broad, decorated with expensive marble. This was to be expected, after all, the Central Tower served as the Hokage's residence in times of war, with the arena being a place for a Kage's training. The centerpiece was a pair of two giant hands, crossed in the shape of the Ram seal, signifying strength, power and fearlessness. At the center of the arena, stood the enigmatic Jounin, Togieka Haruki, his bone fox mask firmly in place. On a raised balcony above sat the spectators, the Jounin senseis of the qualifying genins and the Hokage, along with select personnel.

As the gong sounded, the aged Hokage stood up and cleared his throat to welcome the genins.

"Good Afternoon, and welcome to the Preliminary Round of the Thirty Seventh All-Shinobi Nation Chuunin Exams! I cannot give words to the joy I feel when I see such bright young faces, the future of the Shinobi world standing before me." This made several people sweatdrop, considering that the vast majority of the participants were from Konoha. Or perhaps this was the wily old man's intention all along. "Therefore, I think it's prudent to let you understand the true purpose of these exams. As you know, nearly a hundred years from today, the warring clans from around the shinobi world had been brought on the discussion table by the collective might of the then leaders of the Senju and Uchiha clans, Hashirama and Madara. The discussions had resulted in the creation of the five elemental nations as we know them today, Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo and Suna. All was well for some time, but soon, when the founding fathers died, their ideals and visions died with them, and once again, the shinobi world fell to the chaos of war."

Everyone was listening enthralled to the tale the old Kage was weaving. They could almost hear the echoing groans of the many dead and dying that lay strewn on blood-soaked battlefields. They could almost hear the tell-tale _thud_ of the kunai as it met its mark, sheathing itself in some poor young genin's heart. They could almost feel the all-consuming pain of a dying shinobi struggling to breathe as his blood departed his body from the gaping hole in his chest. And then Hiruzen Sarutobi cleared his throat and the spell was broken.

"War creates a cycle of hatred, so it was decided that instead of warring in the fields of battle to prove our might, the elemental nations would instead make the brightest of their Genins compete once a year to display their strength. So all those standing before me, feel proud! For your blood, sweat and tears keeps the peace in the shinobi world."

From behind his mask, Haruki felt like hurling on hearing the crap that the Hokage was shoveling down their throats. On the other hand, he knew its necessity too, but no one said he had to like it. Once again, his thoughts drifted to his own world, as he reflected how his friends would react if they saw him now. His heart ached with sorrow when he remembered them. Fleur had once told him that the mates of the Veelas, lead cursed lives. He had laughed her off back then; he had no idea how true that would turn out to be.

Being the Scion of Death, Haruki was well-versed with how one died. He had imagined it so many times too. He, lying in a comfortable soft bed, waiting for Death's embrace, and when his appointed hour would come, he would see a bright light, and Fleur, his dearest Fleur would walk in once more, her platinum blonde hair glistening silkily. She would smile at him, and caress his cheek and hold out her hand for him to take. As he took her hand and rose up, he would see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, Sirius, Remus and everyone else from Harry's Army waving at him, and laughing and joking. Then Fred and George would haul him up and frog march him to the beyond as they were once more covered by the mighty wings of Death. 'But no, even that is denied to me. Until the Scion of Destruction is found, I cannot die! But this, this is not living, this is…_enduring._' Haruki thought bitterly. So lost was he in his thoughts that he did not hear the Hokage calling out for him to explain the Preliminary round. When his name was called again, he started suddenly, and then composing himself, raised his voice so all could hear.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama for the enlightening speech. As for the rest of you, Congratulations! You heeded my advice of not dying it seems. And now we come to the last facet of your shinobi evaluation. Duels. Till now, you have shown your information gathering skills, your trust in your comrades, your survival instincts and your teamwork. But now, it is every man or woman, for themselves. You will be pitted against each other, and the one with the killer's edge, the one with the most passion to prove themselves…will win. So do your best. Now, keep an eye on that giant screen there." Haruki said, as the screen began to flash colors and finally stopped, revealing two names, Uchiha Sasuke and Kinuta Dosu.

"Alright! The first match is between Uchiha Sasuke from Konohagakure and Kinuta Dosu from Takigakure. The two challengers remain on the floor, the rest of you, scram. Shoo. Go to your seats."

* * *

The lanky teen from Takigakure tried to stare down his opponent by scaring him with his Melody Arm, which he claimed to be the next step in shinobi warfare, developed by Takigakure, which would soon put down the 'soft, weak' ninjas from the Great Five.

Sasuke's only response was a grunt, followed by activating the Sharingan, which swirled red in an ominous manner.

Haruki looked at the two engaged in staring each other down and snorted, as he muttered 'Tempustus Aeoli' which caused strong buffeting winds to blow through the arena.

"As a Shinobi, you will have to fight in hostile environments, not always of your choosing. For this match, the arena's conditions resemble Kumo's environments, with strong buffeting winds. Let me remind you to stop this match when I say stop. Understood? BEGIN!"

Sasuke kept his eyes open at his opponent, knowing that even a moment's distraction can be fatal during a fight. Mentally, he shook off his confused thoughts about his brother who had inexplicably saved him and his team. There would be time for that later. For now, his focus was on the Taki's genin and his 'Melody Arm'. The winds ensured that his Shurikenjutsu would be next to useless, as well as his Katon Jutsus, as they could easily turn on him. Sasuke saw the genin looming towards him and ducked the punch, only for blood to gush out of his ears as pain erupted in them.

Sasuke reeled, holding his stomach as he felt sick and dizzy, confused as to what had happened. He HAD dodged the punch! Then how? He thought back to the attack and tried to recollect what had happened. But before he could do so, the Genin attacked again. With the Sharingan, Sasuke divined his attack direction, which was bearing down towards him in a slashing motion. His eyes widened when he sensed chakra flowing out from his 'Melody Arm' propelled by the direction of the punch. Somersaulting, Sasuke dodged the attack, and then veered left to avoid the nearly invisible chakra flow.

As he landed, the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk, having finally solved the mystery of the incapacitating attack, then went through a rapid series of Handseals. Tiger. Ox. Dog. Rabbit. Snake. Fuuton: Daitoppa! The C-ranked jutsu was not as strong as Naruto could make it, and was greatly taxing on his chakra, but Sasuke had no other option to execute his plan.

The fierce squall of wind disrupted the air currents and caused the wind to howl out even faster, and the noise of their wailing increased exponentially. Which was all Sasuke wanted.

When the bandaged genin from Taki used his Melody Arm's attack once again, Sasuke didn't dodge and let the punch hit him head on, and was sent flying backwards, towards the end of the arena. Dosu laughed and taunted the Uchiha for being too weak and told Haruki to call the match, as his attack must have incapacitated the Uchiha surely. Only to gawk in surprise when Sasuke got up and told Haruki to call the match, pointing towards the Explosive Tags surrounding Dosu.

"H-How? That attack hit you head on! It should have rendered you sick! Weak!"

"Hn. As if such a trick could defeat an Uchiha. I saw the Chakra flowing out from your contraption and being buffeted by the sound waves from it. And since your attack was based on Sound, I cancelled it by creating even more noise."

"But when did you place the explosive tags?"

"When I understood your attack, I let down the explosive tags below my feet, and let you punch me far away from it. Now if you move, I can activate the tags and even if you dodge, the resulting conflagration will burn you. Haruki-san, call the match."

"Dosu cannot continue. The Winner is Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Haruki saw Sasuke slouching away and nudged him slightly to gain his attention.

"Great Match, you thought with your mind this time Sasuke." Then he lowered his voice to a bare whisper. "And I will explain about your brother tomorrow, I promise."

The Last Uchiha nodded at that, and walked back to the stands to be congratulated by his teammates and peers. The Massive screen began scrolling through names once again, and stopped at:

"Chisana Kawa from Kirigakure and Aburame Shino from Konohagakure, come on down."

* * *

The stoic bug-user walked down silently and observed his opponent who was watching over his team and him in the forest of death. Kawa was a small slight boy, no older than twelve; he had long black hair, held back by the Hitai-ite. On his shoulder, a Chokuto sword was strapped on. And on his belt, he carried a small leatherskin of water.

"I thank you for your help in the Forest, Kawa-san, but I won't go easy on you now."

"Nor do I expect you to. Let's fight with honor."

"Yes Yes, both of you do that" Haruki commented, before muttering '_Palus Infinum_', transforming the arena into a swampy ground. "Your arena resembles the environs of Swamp Country, now, BEGIN!"

Unsheathing his sword in a single swift stroke, Kawa tried to slash the Aburame, who dissolved into Bugs which latched onto Kawa. Not wasting a moment, Shino slipped into a Taijutsu stance and kicked at Kawa, who blocked the attack with his forearms, and used a quick sequence of seals to use the Suiton: Suijinheki, to drown the insects sapping at his Chakra. Unfortunately, Shino had bided his time, knowing Kawa's visibility had been reduced. And as soon as he cancelled the Water Wall Encampment Technique, he hit him with a precise punch to the jaw. An opponent with weaker resolve would have given up now, but Kawa used the swamp to stabilize himself then flipping through handseals, he unleashed the Suiton Jutsu: Water Bullet Technique, to fire blasts of concentrated water at Shino, forcing the Aburame heir to go on the defensive. This did not last, as within moments, Kawa collapsed face down on the swamp, unconscious.

It turned out that, on seeing the surrounding environment, Shino had hidden a colony of his Kikais in the swamps, which kept draining Kawa steadily. After being declared the winner, Shino pulled Kawa out of the swamp and deposited him at the medical station. The audience all applauded at this display of camaraderie.

While the sustained applause continued, the Giant Screen of Doom once again started cycling through names before stopping at Inuzuka Kiba and Mizumi Otomi.

* * *

"Alright, the next match is between Inuzuka Kiba from Konohagakure and Mizumi Otomi from Kirigakure. The two contestants please assemble here."

"Hey, Kiri-girl, listen to this…ahem." Kiba said with a swagger, pulling out the notebook of pick-up lines he maintained with input from Haruki. "Oh, my water maiden, are you the end of the ocean? Because I will do anything to reach you!" he finished with a flourish, as everyone sweatdropped, including an embarrassed looking Haruki.

"Er, no." the rather pretty kunoichi from Kiri said awkwardly. "Hey! Such a cute doggy!"

"Heh, meet Akamaru…isn't he the best? He learned everything from me though. Aren't I cute too?"

Otomi ignored Kiba's ramblings as she went down on one knee and held her hand out for Akamaru who barked and promptly jumped into her outstretched arms.

"AKAMARU! You Traitor!"

"It seems Akamaru has inherited Kiba's weakness for pretty girls." Shino reflected, in the stands, as Hinata giggled and covered her face.

"Come back here boy, we have to fight her."

"Woof." Akamaru refused, as he was having his ears scratched by Otomi, who has rubbing her cheek on his soft fur.

"My dog has more success with women than me." Kiba said sadly, seemingly in depression with a stormcloud hanging over his head, as he poked his index fingers.

"Er, thank you both for the entertainment now get in positions." Haruki remarked, shaking his head.

At a command of '_Glacius Campus_' the battleground turned into a field of frozen ice, resembling that of Snow country.

"…And BEGIN!"

"Jujin Bunshin!" Kiba yelled, as Akamaru transformed into perfect replica of Kiba, complete with feral body language and stance.

"Hmm. Two times nothing is still nothing, silly boy. You cannot win this easily."

"Hah! You might be pretty, but I still want to win. Inuzuka Hijutsu : Fang over Fang." Kiba yelled, as he and Akamaru began to spin at high speeds and veered towards the Mist Kunoichi.

The Kunoichi in question saw the damage the attack was doing to the ice below, quickly jumping; she detonated an explosive tag, which caused the shards of ice to fly and hit the Inuzuka duo, knocking them off course.

"Argh! Now my clothes are all torn up! Do you have any idea how much Kaa-san is going to yell at me?" Kiba whined, looking at the state of his clothes, shredded by the attack and the ice shards.

"Oh quit being a baby. Worrying over your clothes like a silly fangirl." The kiri ninja taunted, poking her tongue out at him.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore. Akamaru, let's use neechan's technique!"

Kiba used the Tsume Nagai no Jutsu to lengthen his claws, then began to roll, in a manner similar to Chouji's Meat Tank technique and was soon joined by Akamaru.

"Fang Rotating Fang!"

In the stands. Hana was surprised. "Holy hell, when did he learn this technique? He's doing it correctly too, except he isn't using lethal power."

Kurenai looked smug at this. "Kiba, Haruki and Me broke down the mechanics of your technique last month, since then, Kiba has been trying to perfect it."

Hana just gaped as she turned back to see her brother's match.

Otomi was not able to dodge the attack from both directions in time, and was thrown back, cut and bleeding from several places. Getting up quickly to avoid being skewered again, she went through handsigns for the Hiding in the Mist technique.

Up in the stands, Teams Asuma and Kakashi stiffened in remembrance as they remembered the terrifying way Zabuza had used this technique on Aoi.

"Huh! Where are you? Come on out!" Kiba growled, losing his visibility in the thick mist.

The Kunoichi's voice rang out from all directions, "You are now at my mercy. You rely on your sight to see, but I don't. Even now, I can sense where both of you are from your breathing alone. Now where should I hit? So many points in the body to render you unconscious."

Emphasizing her domination, the kunoichi let fly a senbon, which hit Kiba in the neck, making him drop down in a puff of smoke, revealing an unconscious Akamaru.

"That's one down. Now for you, Inuzuka. Just so you know, those pick up lines are awful!"

But before she could attack again, Kiba turned and punched hard, hitting her on the jaw, then using the Fang over Fang attack, he threw her back, and dissipated the mist.

"Heh, I told you I would defeat you. True, I cannot see, but my nose is strong as ever, my dear. I could smell your position. So, do you accept my victory?" Kiba smugly declared, then smiled when his opponent nodded and offered his hand for the kunoichi to stand up.

"Winner by Forfeit, Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Yeah! I did it! Hey, Otomi, you know, the glimmer of your eyes reminds me of the sparkle of a blood-spattered kunai on a moonlit night."

"You do realize that is mildly disturbing? I am not going out with you, dog-boy."

"As my friend Neji says, 'It is my destiny to go on a date with you.'"

"Just…just, go away."

Before Kiba could say anymore, he was knocked unconscious by Haruki and was deposited in the stands by him.

"Now, that is done with. Next match is between…"

* * *

And so it continued one match after the other. Kankuro lost against his opponent from Mist, who had a Kekkai Genkai of Steel Release, which allowed him to counter Kankuro's Puppet with ease. Gaara brutalized his opponent, Rock Lee, who despite his best efforts was unable to defeat the Jinchuuriki. However, he was saved from further harm by Haruki, who stepped between Gaara and Lee, and stared the red-haired boy down, silently reminding him of his warning from a few days ago.

Temari of the Sands, lost against Shikamaru, who trapped her in his shadow binding technique cleverly, using the shadows of her fan against her, and proceeded to knock her out, using her own fan to whack her over the head. For the first time in his life, Shikamaru thanked his stars for being shorter than a girl, even one as troublesome as the desert princess.

Tenten defeated the girl from Taki, Tsuchi Kin, using her proficiency with swords and kunais to deflect Kin's Genjutsu based Senbon attacks, and with that neutralized, quickly forced her opponent to submit.

Next was the so-called grudge match between Sakura and Ino, where the two knocked each other out, but not before reaffirming their friendship. Later, when asked, Sakura would always say that she felt like a winner even after she got knocked out.

After that came the match between Chouji and the last remaining ninja from Taki : Zaku Abumi, who used Air Pressure based attacks to rebuff Chouji, till he ran out of energy, making him the winner.

Finally the match, which seemed inevitable to occur. The fight between Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. The arena was a barren desert, resembling Suna. The two Hyuugas arrived at the center of the ring, and bowed to each other.

* * *

"You keep saying that you want to change the Hyuugas, Hinata-sama. But know this, to have your voice heard, you must strong, stronger than all those that will oppose you. Do you have that strength Hinata-sama?"

Hinata was resolute, as she slipped into her Jyuuken Stance. "I have a long way to go before I am the strongest in the clan, Neji-niisan, but today, today you will see the strength of my resolve. I will prove to you today that I have the determination to do that. I promised you that I will remove the tainted seal forever, and I never break my promise, that's my nindo."

In the stands, Naruto brightened and smiled wide on hearing his nindo being reiterated by Hinata. He jumped up, to cheer Hinata on, but was dragged down by Sakura, who didn't fail to notice the pleased look on his face, and made a mental note to tease him later.

As the match began, the two Hyuugas activated their Byakugan, and charged forward, trying to close down the others' Tenketsus. Hinata's punch was deflected subtly, in a manner characteristic of the Gentle Fist style. Neji countered with a open palm strike, which Hinata ducked under and struck back with a jab of her own, hitting Neji in his shoulder blades. The two disengaged to assess the damage, when Hinata saw, to her dismay, that Neji had used her jab to close a couple of Tenketsus in her left arm. Shrugging it off, the two dashed against each other again. This continued onward, leaving the two quite battered. Tiring of this, Neji used the Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms Technique, a main house technique, which was said to be impossible for the Branch house to master. In response, Hinata retaliated with her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms Technique, a technique she had devised in secret.

The Hokage and the Jounin senseis were left gaping at the talent being displayed by the two Hyuugas. Neji was a true prodigy, but Hinata too was fighting to prove a point, and was giving it her all.

Frustrated that his attack was negated, Neji feinted, pretending to be weakened, and allowed Hinata to charge at him to deliver the knock out strike, however as soon she was in range, Neji unleashed his Kaiten Technique, which flung Hinata far away, knocking her out.

"Winner by Knockout, Hyuuga Neji."

Once this was announced, Neji collapsed too, not able to withstand any longer. But his thoughts were lighter than they had been for years. '_Hinata-sama, you will be strong enough to lead the Hyuugas to a new dawn one day. You certainly are determined already.' _He thought with a smile.

* * *

Once the two Hyuugas were carted away, only Naruto was left to fight. The problem was, he was the only one left to fight.

"Um…there's just one left, Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto. Do I give him a pass to the finals?"

"Do what you must Haruki-kun."

"Ahem..." Haruki started to speak into the microphone, before being interrupted by an irate Naruto.

"Hey…this isn't fair! I want to fight too!"

Haruki frowned at that. "Well Genius, do you see any other contestant beside yourself here?"

"I don't need an opponent! I'm a one-man army! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto declared, spawning a dozen copies of him.

"Are you done being an idiot? Most would be happy that they got a free pass to the finals."

"Hai, but I am not most people, Haruki-sensei."

Seeing Naruto and Haruki bickering, one of Naruto's clones took the opportunity to sneak behind his creator and delivered a quick chop to his neck, stunning him.

Haruki stared a moment, then groaned and declared. "Winner by Knockout…Uzumaki Naruto."

After this, the proceedings started to wrap up. The winners were asked to pick out numbers, and the consecutive matches were arranged accordingly. The first to fight was Neji against Naruto, much to the blonde's excitement. After that was Tenten against Yagura's genin, Kinzoku Akarui. Next was the surprising fight between Shino and Kiba, followed by Zaku against Shikamaru. The last match was scheduled to be Sasuke against Gaara.

The respective winners would then face each other in a free for all fight, which would also be the exhibition match of the day, guaranteed to draw huge crowds. The genins were then advised to learn new moves and techniques to succeed in the finals, which were to be held a month later.

After this, everyone went back to their homes, except for Haruki, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Hokage, who stayed behind.

* * *

"Alright Haruki-kun, you told us all to stay behind. Here we are now. What is it that you want to share?"

"You know, I suspected that Suna might be the aggressor village that the Snake-Sannin would use in his little revenge strike, especially when you consider their recent troubles with the Daimyo."

"We know that already, get on with it." Jiraiya interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, you middle aged pervert, I would have told you before that it seems Suna is innocent of what we are accusing them. They are just determined to show their mettle, which explains the over enthusiastic troupe they put together."

"Are you sure? Who is it then? Which village is going to attack us?"

"I am sure. And I don't know. That is why I called you all here."

"Really? How can we help?" Tsunade joined in the conversation too.

"To put it simply. Knowledge. The Old man here has dealt with all the countries in the elemental nations and knows the history of each inside out. You two have traveled a lot too, and surely have seen some signs which may help us."

The three conferred for a moment, and then the Hokage began to speak.

"What you are asking for, Haruki-kun, would be better understood if I gave you a brief history of the Hidden Villages. More specifically, the minor ones."

"Alright, I am listening."

"Of the Great Five, Mist is our ally, Suna is still neutral while the other two are cautious and wary but have not interfered in this exam. This only leaves us the minor ones as suspect. Sadly, this is a problem that the Great Five have created on our own."

"Big suppress the small, and exploit them dry, something like that?"

Sarutobi inclined his head gravely. "Indeed. And not quite. You see, these minor villages were allowed to secede from the Major ones, to act as a buffer between the Five. In events of war, these small countries became our battlefields, and the troops of the minor ones were…acquired, for our disposal. And when you take into account the Jinchuurikis, the damage dealt to them was immense."

"Hold on to that thought. That's another thing I am not clear on. What's the history of the Jinchuuriki? As far as I know, only the Shodaime was able to suppress the beasts. How did everyone get hold of these then?"

"It's simple. After the ill-fated fight with Madara, Kyuubi was left uncontrolled, till Hashirama-sama tamed the beast, long enough for his wife, Uzumaki Mito, to seal it inside herself, making her the first Jinchuuriki. But when word got out in the world, the newly created Villages began accusing Konoha of creating weapons of war after talking of peace. When Hashirama-sama told that he had no other option, that it was Madara's fault that the Kyuubi was involved, he has not believed. Rather, he was accused of plotting with Madara secretly, just so they could gain Kyuubi's power. For a while it seemed that the fragile peace for which Hashirama-sensei worked for all his life would be shattered so soon. With a heavy heart, he gave in to their demands, and captured the remaining eight beasts. Each Village got 9 tails worth of power, just to be fair. Suna was given the One Tail and the Eight Tails. Kumo got the Two and the Seven. Kiri, the Three and the Six, while Iwa got the Four and the Five."

"But I thought, Suna only had the Ichibi Jinchuuriki."

"I am getting to that. Hashirama-sensei's actions caused great anger to Kusagakure and Takigakure, which have existed as settlements many years before the Treaty of the Five, primarily due to their remoteness. And they felt slighted for being ignored by the new upstart Villages. This prompted Taki to send assassins after Hashirama-sensei. Soon, Kusa used a secret weapon left behind by the Sage of Six Paths to start the First Shinboi World War. The Shodaime lost his life during the last battle of the war. By the time the war ended, the seven tails had been successfully stolen by Takigakure, while Suna lost control of the Eight Tails, who went into a rampage, till it was captured by the Nidaime Raikage, to compensate for their loss."

"So, that explains it. What about the rest?"

"Patience, Haruki. In the Second War, which was started when Kumo, Iwa and Kiri banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure. In a attack that lasted for 19 days, The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools was left decimated. That dark day was known as the_ Nakiyumi no Yoru_, the Night the Ocean Wept. After that, Konoha had no option but to join the war. Unfortunately, the war ended in a stalemate. As a result, the treaty which was then signed included a clause to erase all mention of the existence of Uzushiogakure from history. We complied. But till date, every Jounin of this village proudly wears the crest of the Fallen Village. Each time a Konoha Jounin kills an enemy shinobi, he kills in the name of the Village of the Uzumakis!" The Old Kage finished, a rare passion igniting his words.

"If Konoha so reveres the Uzumakis, why was Naruto so ill treated?

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he bowed his face in shame. "The Uzumakis were assumed to be dead. When the news reached us, we built a shrine in their honor. Early on, it served as an orphanage for the war orphans. Later, if an orphan was found whose lineage was not known, he was sanctified in the shrine and his life was symbolically renewed as an Uzumaki. This practice ended with the end of the Second War. But it was used, one other time, to serve as a cover story for Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. If word had reached the other nations, that another Uzumaki lives other than Mito, they would have tried to abduct her. In spite of all these fail safes, Kumo still got wind of her and tried to kidnap her. Thankfully she was saved by Minato, Naruto's father."

"So, they all assumed Naruto was-"

"Yes. A no-name orphan. Who now housed the Kyuubi after killing their beloved Hokage, and took on the name Uzumaki, as if mocking Konoha's greatest allies. Irrational? Yes. But realize that this wouldn't have happened had Danzo not leaked out Naruto's existence to the grieving village."

"Water under the bridge. He's dead anyway. I just wanted to know because Naruto will want answers someday. And I don't like not having them. Speaking of answering difficult questions, you will have to answer soon to Sasuke. Itachi had to save him In the Forest of Death, and Sasuke now suspects something amiss."

"This is going to be difficult. I think, as Hokage, I should come clean to him. But I don't think I would be able to answer what he surely will ask. Why was the village more important than his clan? The only answer I have is 'it was the right thing to do', which sounds pitiful to me too."

"No one living, you said? Then who can answer this among the dead?"

"The Founders. But Hashirama-sama is long since dead. And Madara is in hiding, and still hates the ideals of the Will of Fire."

"Hmm, there just might be a way…" saying this, Haruki withdrew a smooth black stone from the Triangular Symbol he always wore, and turned it in his hands thrice.

A sound of breaking china alerted everyone that something was amiss. They all turned to look at Tsunade who was looking beyond Haruki with a stunned expression. When Jiraiya and Hiruzen followed her gaze, their expressions mirrored hers.

"Jii-chan…." Tsunade whispered in shock.

"Gyahahaha! If it isn't my favorite Granddaughter! How is the gambling going these days, Tsunade-chan?" Hashirama Senju laughed.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Byakugan789: I am not sure if i should be flattered or insulted. no, i don't do LSD. and the first chapter is the most light-hearted chapter of the whole story.**

**Kingdark: Thanks, i'll try to keep it that way.**

**C.S. Tolkien: Kickass name, btw. and um, Haruki's Mystery is kinda the driving force behind the story, so can't reveal it suddenly. this chapter has some glimpses though.**

**Orez Larente: Haha, thank you. and no, he didn't. Kage Bunshin is a konoha jutsu.**

**Lydia-Hood: Such kind of fanatics are rarely logical. Rest assured, there is a plan behind these tactless encounters. i will leave you to wonder what that is.**

**DarkPirateKing69: Heh. if Kakuzu walked in the bar, the bartenders coldness would leave him all 'Bokken'-hearted. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Mizukitsune10: yay! my favorite reviewer! :D glad someone liked the brotherly bondy moment.**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: the exams are Haruki's playground, i did mention they were going to be heavily rigged, yeah ?**

**TheAbsolutistsCreed: Thanks for the kind words and feedback, i'll try and keep your recommendations in mind as i write**

**Everyone else: Glad you enjoyed, keep reading and reviewing, it motivates me to write faster and better.**

**PS: yay ! 100 reviews! :D**

* * *

**Omake: Strange Crossovers, Part-1**

7 year old Naruto ran, being kicked and beaten by the angry villagers.

Villagers: Kick him! Hit him! Trash him!

Naruto: Ow! Yeow! Ouch! That hurts!

Unknown to Naruto, a strange figure stood in the shadows, watching.

Strange Figure: bleep, beep, kzzt, beep beep, be bop. *fires laser at the villagers, killing them.*

Naruto: Gee, thanks, who are you?

High Wire: kzzt, bleep, buzz.

Naruto: mmhmm, so you are an alien from outer space and you want to take me away?

High Wire: beep

Naruto: hmmmmm...OKAY! I will be the best Transformer! a Prime! Dattebayo!

**10 years later**

Naruto Prime : Greetings. Earthlings. I am your Salvation.

Orochimaru: Hah

Madara: Hoh

Pein: Heh

Obito: Hmm

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto Prime: Protocol 69 activated. Targets Acquired.

Orochimaru: Take this! *slashes with the Kusanagi*

Naruto Prime: Sonar! Runway! Jetstorm! STAR SABER! *cuts Roachy-chan into half*

Orochimaru: *sobs* mummy!

Sasuke: Hn. eat this dobe! Raikiri!

Naruto Prime: Sasukelele, power level negligible. *pokes* *Sasuke flies away*

Pein: arghhh! Chibi Tensei!

Madara: Ummm, don't you mean Chibaku Tensei?

Pein: hehehe, Chibaku Tensei...Dattebani!

Naruto Prime: Astroscope, Payload, Skyblast...Requiem Blaster! *big boom*

Naruto Prime: And now for you...Tobito and Madara, Minicons ! Transform! Hydra Cannon! *larger boom*

Villagers: yay! we are saved.

Naruto Prime: No. You are not. TRANSFORM! NINE TAILED FOXBOT MODE!

Villagers: We are screwed.

**Epilogue**

and everyone died, except the hot babes, who married Naruto Prime and did their best to repopulate the earth.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : It's been a while, yeah ? I've been stuck in a lot of work. not really an excuse, but can't help it either. The Next three chapters are the thrill ride, and the end chapters of the Invasion arc. as you might have guessed, there is not going to be the Sasuke Retrieval arc, instead, the story will then veer towards Haruki, Naruto and Jiraiya.**

**Warning: Next chapter will feature Kickass! Konohamaru and a Character Death. Be warned, its a painful chapter. I was sad for days after finishing it.**

**Next Chapter : Und die Wellen, Weinen Leise.**


	15. The Waves Weep, Softly

**DISCLAIMER : I DON't OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING STUFF! Sing with me!**

**Deadpool : He oowwwwwnnnnns...nothing!**

**Itachi : hnnnn, hn, hmmm**

**Deadpool: Aaaand allllll is losssst to himmmmmm!**

**Itachi: Hmm. Hmmmm. Hn.**

**Deadpool : Chimichangaaaas are delicioussssss...!**

**Itachi: Hmmm hm hm hn.**

**Deadpool: and iiiiiiiii ammmmmm boreddddddddd!**

**Me :Thanks fellas. shoo now.**

**Itachi: not so fast! hn!**

**Me: but..but..i am just walking.**

**Itachi: just shut up! stop talking!**

**ME: okkk,**

**Itachi: _Tsukiyomi! _i said shut up...baka-author.**

**Deadpool: hey, what did he do?**

**Itachi: i don't know. but he does strange stuff. he is the writer.**

**Deadpool: You mean he is the third voice in my head? good work then bro!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**"This is going to be difficult. I think, as Hokage, I should come clean to him. But I don't think I would be able to answer what he surely will ask. Why was the village more important than his clan? The only answer I have is 'it was the right thing to do', which sounds pitiful to me too."**

**"No one living, you said? Then who can answer this among the dead?"**

**"The Founders. But Hashirama-sama is long since dead. And Madara is in hiding, and still hates the ideals of the Will of Fire."**

**"Hmm, there just might be a way…" saying this, Haruki withdrew a smooth black stone from the Triangular Symbol he always wore, and turned it in his hands thrice.**

**A sound of breaking china alerted everyone that something was amiss. They all turned to look at Tsunade who was looking beyond Haruki with a stunned expression. When Jiraiya and Hiruzen followed her gaze, their expressions mirrored hers.**

**"Jii-chan…." Tsunade whispered in shock.**

**"Gyahahaha! If it isn't my favorite Granddaughter! How is the gambling going these days, Tsunade-chan?" Hashirama Senju laughed.**

* * *

**Present Time**

"No Way! You are pulling my leg here, right. Right?" Konohamaru exclaimed, looking wildly at the two older Ninjas, who stared expressionlessly back at him.

"And what due cause do we have to lie? It's not like resurrection is something new. We all lived through the horror of Edo Tensei, didn't we?" Gaara queried, with a hint of exasperation tainting his tone.

"Execute me for being surprised, will you? I hadn't expected Haruki-sensei to somehow bring back the dead!"

This time Sasuke was the one looking irritated. "Then this shows that you are not paying attention. Hn. I know Sakura told you about the mission to Oto. I know she told you how Haruki-sensei had summoned Death herself from the heavens. Summoning a dead man is not too astounding to imagine then."

Konohamaru looked downcast at that, indeed, he had forgotten many aspects of what he had learned about Haruki-sama. He resolved to sit down with Hanabi-chan when he got back home, and form a list of facts they had learnt till then. Not to mention the strange dream he had. Before he could retort, a messenger arrived in haste and delivered the morning's mail to the Kazekage.

The conversation lulled as the two Konoha Shinobi ate their breakfast while Gaara read through the missives he had received. Some were mission requests, the usual D-ranks, fetching water from the Oasis far north, escorting a caravan of traders through the desert and even the occasional cleaning of the Horses which had returned from a long journey. Gaara winced at these, and almost longed for the war times where the missions were more exciting than this….chores_!_ Then there were financial statements from the various merchant guilds in the city, and one from the official Treasury. There was a missive from the annexed village of Takigakure, sending their yearly indemnity to Suna and Konoha. The last scroll caused Gaara to let out a huff in annoyance.

At Sasuke's querying gaze, the Kazekage muttered, "It's Terumi-san once again. Now she wants to call all the Shinobi below the age of Thirty to Kiri, just so she can hold a tournament between them and marry the winner."

Sasuke choked on his bread. "Don't tell me she is holding one of those again! Last time, nearly half the participants ended up in the hospital for months, and the poor winner was deemed 'not good enough' by her."

"Quite so. Don't you want to try your luck, Sasuke? The Uchihas will not revive without effort from you."

"Hn. That woman scares me. She is liable to melt me down during pregnancy the way she melted your father." Sasuke glowered.

Gaara replied dryly. "And I shed a great many tears that day. Foolish man thought he could defend himself using his Gold Dust from her Lava and Boil release. Oh well, I got a nice gold statue of my beloved father in his death throes in return, so I am not complaining."

"Gaara, you have issues."

Konohamaru snorted at that. "Look who is talking! Your Issues have Issues, Sasuke-san."

"Baka. Be Respectful. We are the ones telling the story here."

Suitably chastened, Konohamaru meekly nodded and motioned for them to continue with the tale. After a minute or so of awkward staring, Sasuke continued where they had left off.

"Hn. Well, the Sannins and your Grandfather were reported to be nearly catatonic for quite a while on seeing Shodaime-sama. When they finally got their brains to become functional, they noticed that he was not really alive, rather more like a spirit, grayish and transparent, and looking the way he did on the day he died. I too met him, once later. He was, er, not what I quite expected…"

* * *

**Central Tower, Forest of Death**

Tsunade ran forward to draw her long-dead grandfather in a hug, only to blink in consternation when she passed right through him.

"Jii-chan, is this…is this really you?"

Hashirama looked rapidly to the left and the right. Then poked his face. Then looked at his hands.

"I look like me, I sound like me, and there is no one else here who looks like me. Who else would I be Tsunade-chan? Rikudou Sennin?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked pained. "Sensei…your humor hasn't changed after all this time. It's still as bad as it was."

The God of Shinobi immediately fell into depression, looking gloomy, and poked his fingers sadly. "I thought, after all this time, you would be happy to see me, Little Monkey."

The Sandaime backtracked. "Of course, of course, I am delighted to see you. Don't be so depressed Sensei."

"Gyahaha! I always knew that! Now I made you admit it!" Hashirama sat up and laughed, his depression forgotten.

In the sidelines, Haruki and Jiraiya witnessed this reunion with no small consternation.

"Merlin, I knew I should have summoned his brother. Hashirama is a pain."

"Erm, not what I expected from him, to be honest. Who is this Merrlynn anyway?"

"Hmm? A powerful guy from where I come from. Truthfully, he wasn't all that great, but he made some terrific omeletts." Haruki muttered absently.

"You say the strangest things Haruki."

At this, Tsunade thundered up to Haruki and demanded an explanation as to what was going on. Fighting off an impending headache, Haruki explained about how he could temporarily summon a soul from the other plane into the _Samsara _for a small while. However it came at a high cost to him in terms of expending power, so he used it rarely.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but you did summon me for some reason, yes? I mean, if it's not important, I would rather go and try my luck at the Casino again. I never recovered the money I lost before I died." The Shodaime kindly interrupted.

"Argh! Baka." Haruki sighed melodramatically. "It's complicated. Your student here ordered the death of all Uchihas because they were planning a coup. Dutifully, they all died at the hands of their prodigal son, an Itachi Uchiha."

"Ah! It finally happened, didn't it? I knew that the Curse of the Uchihas would claim their minds once more. But even we didn't annihilate the Uchihas even at the peak of the wars. Was it really necessary Hiruzen?" Hashirama sternly demanded.

"Not really. No. I could have just ordered the arrest and execution of the ringleaders. That would have cut the conspiracy at the head. I could even have ordered the death of all the Shinobis of their clan, leaving the traders and craftsmen and their ilk behind."

"Then why didn't you? You were always more like me, than Tobirama. He always was rather bloodthirsty and hot-headed."

"For Naruto's safety. I heard the rumors that the final part of the Uchiha's coup, was using the Sharingan to manipulate the Kyuubi inside Naruto, and using its power to cause devastation and chaos. That was when I decided that their menace needed to be stopped. Also, sadly, at the time, Danzo egged me on, and foolishly I allowed myself to be manipulated into his vision."

"Danzo, Danzo, Daaanzo." Hashirama chanted. "That Shimura kid, yeah? Never liked him much. Tobirama adored him though." He commented.

"Yes. The very same. Now you see the problem, Itachi killed everyone except his younger brother, Sasuke. Who now wants answers; I can't think of how to explain it to him why I chose to protect the village, even if it meant the death of one of its founding clans."

Hashirama, understanding the gravity of the situation, nodded solemnly. "And who better to understand the Will of Fire from, than the First Shadow of Fire? Speaking of which, stop hogging the power Young Monkey! Retire and let someone else take your place! You are getting too old…look! You are all wrinkly now. Gyahhaha!"

Hiruzen slammed his hand to his head. "Sensei…I did retire, but young Naruto's father, the Yondaime died while sealing the Kyuubi in his own son."

"The Village got up to the Yondaime! That is the best piece of news I have heard in a long time. But I forget who this Naruto is?"

Haruki and Jiraiya sat back down with a heavy thump on the ground as they watched Tsunade and Hiruzen struggle to make Hashirama understand the facts. This was going to take a long time.

"So you mean to tell me that you are considering Tsunade-chan to be the Hokage till this Naruto grows up? Little Monkey, Tsunade-chan will gamble the village away by then."

"HEY! Jii-chan! That is not fair, after all it's your fault for teaching me Karuta!"

Haruki sighed and amended. A VERY long time.

* * *

**The Next Morning, Training Ground 31**

The visits had ended late in the night. After a round of convincing and exasperations, the First Hokage had finally agreed to speak with the young Uchiha. It had been a tense meeting, to say the least. The Shodaime Hokage had described the times he grew up in, his friendship with Madara Uchiha, and how they finally ended up as arch-rivals. He told about the cycle of hatred, and how Izuna had further fueled Madara's descent into madness with his dying words. How the shared vision of a village of idyllic peace, a utopia, had materialized when the Uchihas made peace with the Senjus. He also told about the battle at the Valley of the End, and how, in the end, the Village was more important than a clan.

Sasuke had not been easily convinced, but in the end he understood that had it not been for the existence of the concept of a village, the shinobis would have wiped each other out several times over by now. A shinobi hides, a shinobi kills, but most importantly, a shinobi endures. And so he did too. He also realized that everyone had lost their loved ones for the village, yet not one had backed down from its welfare. Sasuke still had a way to go before he could absorb the fact, and quite some time before he forgave Itachi for his clan's murder. For now though, he let go of his anger and his desire for vengeance. How can you truly hate someone who killed their very heart just to ensure your survival?

While Sasuke had declined to meet with his brother, not wanting to confront him right now, he agreed to talk once the Exams were done with. It was a small, but an encouraging sign.

For his part, Itachi had seemed relieved when Haruki informed him of the outcome of the little talk.

Haruki had managed to talk him out of his suicidal and self-destructive tendencies, and convinced him to help his brother and his team along their journey as a means to atone for the shame he brought to his clan. For the foreseeable future, he would continue his work as a mole inside Akatsuki and keep undermining their efforts. He toyed with the idea of trying to convert Kisame to his side, but gave it up when he realized how genuinely dedicated his partner was for the cause. Itachi mentally sighed. He would have to kill his friend and partner, when the time came.

Once the matters had settled down, Haruki had made a gesture, and a soft silvery-white stag had materialized in front of him. He spoke quietly to it once, and then sent it off to the rookies with the message to assemble at the training ground the next day in the afternoon.

Now, it was morning, and Jiraiya, along with the Hokage and Haruki were deep in discussion, their heads huddled together, as they sat on the downy grass in the empty ground. Tsunade had been too wrung out emotionally to be presentable, which was the polite way of saying that she was drunk again.

"I tell you, Tsu-hime has nothing on Mei. Mei has a bigger Will of Fire! Haruki, back me up in this."

"Leave me out of this Jiraiya. If I say Mei, you will go and tattle to Kurenai-chan, if I say Tsunade, you will go and tattle to Shizune."

Jiraiya huffed in response and turned back to giggle perversely with the Hokage.

"Hehe, that's excellent use of your spy network Jiraiya, I'll be sure to sit next to the Mizukage, if some freak flood occurs, I'd float with her help." Sarutobi laughed, as blood dripped steadily down his nose.

"Hehehe or maybe hold onto some floatation devices!" Jiraiya grinned lecherously and high-fived his equally perverted Sensei.

Haruki sighed despondently; there were way too many perverts in Konoha. Leaning back against the tree, he sighed, and then smiled a little. The Second Trial had ended with a few complications, but most of those had been resolved last night. On top of that, now they had a month's reprieve before the Dogs of War were unleashed on Konoha once more. That was later, for now, all his near and dear ones were safe and sound. Haruki intended to keep them that way. Closing his eyes, Haruki let his magic flow outwards as he started to manipulate the elements around him absent-mindedly.

To Jiraiya and Sarutobi, it looked as if Haruki was surrounded with a pale, shimmering field, which began to billow and writhe about, contorting in strange shapes. Soon, the earth around Haruki started to tremble and roil and finally rose to coalesce into a dense block of compressed soil. At a careless gesture of Haruki's hand, the block began to chip and fall away, till a vague humanoid shape began to appear. Within a few seconds, finer details started appearing as the final shape began to appear. Then Haruki closed his fist and punched the air, making a gust of wind to blow, clearing the dust away and revealing the statue in all its glory.

The two feet tall figurine was that of a shapely woman, with high cheekbones and fine, sharp features which were enhanced by the soft smile she wore. In her hand was a small baby, while two young children, a boy and a girl hid behind her legs. The whole atmosphere of the figurine was that of peace and contentment.

"Fleur…Lily…Jacques…Teddy." Haruki whispered painfully, in a voice tinged with loss and longing.

Somberly, Jiraiya walked up and placed a comforting hand on the Scarred Jounin's shoulder, in a show of support and solidarity.

"They must mean a lot to you Haruki-kun…who are they?" Sarutobi asked kindly.

Haruki was silent for a long time, until finally he took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "My Wife, my children, and my godson, it was a sunny day, much like this one, when I saw them for the last time."

"What happened to them?" Jiraiya asked quickly, and then looked abashed at dredging up what was obviously a painful topic for the Hanshi.

"They Died." Haruki said simply. "Once they were an edifice, a constant in my life. Then one day suddenly, they were gone. Their lives blown away like sand on the dunes. Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust."

The two older men looked pained. They knew all too well the heartache on losing someone you loved. Jiraiya had lost his parents at a young age and had grown up rough, then he lost his friends during the War, last to die had been Minato, a student close enough to be a son. Hiruzen, with his long life and lost that many more. At night, the memory of those losses still tormented them occasionally.

Seemingly in a daze, Haruki continued in the same low monotone. "I dream of them sometimes. Cruel, tormenting dreams, for in them, they are alive again. When I wake, I curse every moment of that pale imitation of life. Yet, a part of me yearns to sleep, just so I could see them again. But then again, it doesn't do to dwell on dreams."

"Haruki, does Kurenai know of this?"

The Hanshi of the Rookies laughed mirthlessly. "Kami, yes. She does. I tried to rebuff her several times, but she was relentless. She is too much like my wife in that regard." The two older ninja smiled weakly at this. "This is a problem too, you know. Nai-chan, You, the old man, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and all the rest, you all are too much like the ones whose bones I left behind in the dust of my homeland."

Jiraiya perked up at this and looked questioningly at Sarutobi, who motioned him to be silent for now.

"Echoes, you are, and so like them, that there are some days I don't even remember where I am. Here, or back in jolly old England."

"Englaaand." Jiraiya rolled the word around on his tongue. "Where is it?"

Haruki smiled tiredly. "Far away. Far west across the sea." He neglected to mention that his England was in a different when, and a different where. For all he knew, the England in this world was still overrun with Romans and was now called Nova Roma.

"Someday, you and I are going to sit down Haruki, and you will tell me all about your adventures. Then we will write a book and publish it, and earn lots of money."

"Have you thought of a title for it yet?"

"Yes I have, Tale of the Unflinchingly Fearless Hanshi."

"I have a better idea. If Naruto and the rest manage to escape unscathed and manage to become Chuunin, you will publish a book of my choice."

"What might that be?"

Haruki laughed; his sadness dissipating. "Oh, just something Kakashi and I came up with. It's a collection of rules and basic do's and do not's for expectant Jounin Senseis. We are calling it; wait for it, The Jounin Sensei Rulebook!"

Everyone not named Haruki facefaulted at that. "WHAT! That has just no imagination at all!"

"Imagination, not needed when Information you have." Haruki said grinning, trying to look wise.

Jiraiya huffed, "Yes Yes, make fun of the Toad Sage. That's what everyone does." Then he brightened as a thought struck him. "Haruki, how do you manage elemental manipulation without using hand-seals?"

Haruki raised an eyebrow, "Don't be dense Jiraiya, I have seen your Rasengan. It is also seal-less chakra manipulation. Elemental Manipulation is the same in theory."

Sarutobi drew on his pipe and followed the discussion avidly, apparently, the Hanshi could teach a few tricks to Kage-level shinobi too.

"No it's not. I can't manipulate elements that way unless I am in…Sage mode." Jiraiya finished slowly, comprehension dawning in his eyes. "But that would mean you use Sage chakra naturally!"

"Is this Sage chakra, Physical and Spiritual Energy drawn from the ambient surroundings?"

"Yes, you numbskull, yes!"

"Oh." Haruki said wittily."Yeah, I do that all the time."

Jiraiya whirled and faced his sensei. "Just look at him. He uses a skill that no one has seen since the time of the Shodai, and he brushes it off like its nothing!"

"And I am positively heartbroken." Haruki deadpanned."What's the big deal?"

The Toad sage took a calming breath, "The big deal is that, no one, except Hashirama-sama, has been able to use Sage Chakra so effortlessly, and without animal alterations."

"Animal Alterations?"

"Of course, me, I learnt from the Toads in Mount Myoboku, Sensei learnt the Sage arts from Sarutsuri Valley from the Monkeys. Each time we enter into sage mode, we take on the appearance of the animals we learnt it from. Here, let me demonstrate." With that, Jiraiya went through the hand-seals, and yelled out 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu', summoning Ma and Pa toads.

"Jiraiya-chan! Why have you called us here? We were just about to have dinner."

"Sorry, Gama Kaa-chan, I just wanted to show to Haruki our sage arts."

Pa Toad walked upto Haruki and poked him with a stick, then closed his eyes in an attempt to feel the scarred jounin's chakra.

"Enemy of the Toads, and yet a Friend, you are a strange one, young Haruki."

"Don't be senile Tou-chan, he is no enemy. Why, he looks like such a nice, kind boy."

"Kaa-chan! Can't you feel his chakra? He has a long association with snakes…but none of Manda's people. How can this be?"

Haruki cleared his throat, interrupting the argument between Fukasaku and Shima, the Two Sage Toads.

"Perhaps, if you would let me explain, honored Toad Sages?" at their nod, he touched his hand to their heads for a moment, and then pulled away.

"The Scion! After all these years, the prophecy has been fulfilled…the Scion is here!" Fukasaku explained, surprised after receiving Haruki's mental message.

"Which prophecy Pa-san? Not the one I heard?"

"Of course not Jiraiya-chan, don't be silly." Pa toad exclaimed, whacking poor Jiraiya on his shin."Is he your student in any shape or form? No, this prophecy is one which we toads have heard eons ago."

"What does this prophecy say?" Haruki asked, intrigued. He never had much luck with prophecies.

"The unseen is discovered, hidden for such a long time…The Scion walks the worlds, his cruel path learnt …His labors long, now near their end…When raging fire blazes, none is left unburnt."

Contrary to the dark, ominous words of the prophecy, the enigmatic Jounin's face lit up as a genuine smile graced his face, erasing many lines of care and worry.

"Enough of this heavy talk, Ma-toad, Pa-toad, will you help me with Sage mode again?"

"Alright, Jiraiya-chan, but its high time you learnt to do this on your own."

Jiraiya grumbled good-naturedly as the two diminutive toads hopped onto his back and fused near his shoulder blades, and then the three placed their hands in the ram seal, and began to harness Sage Chakra. When it was done, Jiraiya lifted his head and opened his eyes. They were the shape and color of that of a toad.

Haruki surveyed the changes with interest. Jiraiya looked more Toad-like in this form, with strange markings on his body, and a large bulbous nose, in addition, a goatee, strangely enough.

"Hmm, an incomplete Protean transformation, perhaps even an element of Animagic totems, very interesting." Haruki muttered to himself, and then spoke out aloud. "So, Jiraiya, why don't you try this: channel your chakra to your senses, the eyes, the ears, the nose, hell, even the skin. Once you successfully do that, try to _feel_ the chakra all around you."

"That is good in theory, Haruki. It's not that easy to do. I only learnt through extensive use of toad-oil, without it, I need help of the Sage-toads to access Senjutsus."

"It's not that difficult either. How about you approach it in this way…"

And thus it went on till the children arrived. It was a memorable day and a landmark one for all concerned. The Hokage and Jiraiya saw a vulnerable side of Haruki, one which laid waste to the myth of his invincibility, yet made him that much more human. Jiraiya laid the beginnings for learning newer techniques of Sage mode, the secrets of which, Haruki and he would pass to Naruto later. Haruki started to see a ray of hope, which would further be solidified with an incident a week later.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The training of the genins had been progressing well. There had been some standout moments which highlighted how far the rookies had come from their rough beginnings. Neji had bonded better with Hinata, who was now helping him prepare for the finals by having regular spars, and exchanging new techniques they had learnt and developed.

Kiba's training had been taken over by her mother, who on hearing of her son's performance took him under her wing. Kiba had finally managed to not put his foot in his mouth, and had asked Otomi, the kiri kunoichi, out on a date. She had accepted, and much to her relief, the date had been pretty good, on the whole.

Sasuke had been whisked away by Kakashi for some training outside the village. Haruki had promised to keep visiting him every week to assess his progress. Haruki knew that after the upheaval of his brother, Sasuke needed someone constant to keep him sane.

Shino had embarked on a training trip to the west of Fire Country, to the old Aburame settlement of Gaichu-Guntai. He would return a week before the finals. Shibi had informed Haruki that it was the right time for Shino to earn a new Queen for his colony.

Tenten had taken to sparring daily with Haruki. He had described to her the secrets of her sword: Griphook's Bane, and its history. He had told her how the longblade was capable of absorbing the properties of anything stronger than it. Already it was imbued with a fiery touch and a poisoned strike. In evenings, she had started visiting Neji, a tentative relationship starting between the two.

The ever-lazy Shikamaru was being trained by his parents. Well, more like his mother. Yoshino would throw various utensils at him whenever he whiled away his time. Shikamaru called it slave-driving. Yoshino called it dodging practice.

Kinzoku Akarui, the sole qualifying mist genin was being trained by Yagura. The Sanbi Jinchuuriki and Haruki had an ongoing bet about the match, which was promising to be a fight between an immovable object and an unrelenting force.

The rest of them, they hadn't been allowed to slack off either. After being praised and encouraged for their performance, all had been set to task by the Hanshi. All complained about the hard training, but Haruki told them to shut up or he would double it. He couldn't very well tell them that this was in preparation for the invasion.

The only sore point was that Lee was still injured; however, he was scheduled to be released today. This was where Haruki was headed now, to the hospital.

Haruki had been feeling pretty light-hearted, of late. He had been bolstered on learning that his labors would be over soon. Couple that with the fact that Kurenai had understood his own turmoil and had cared for him still; and you could see why Haruki was walking briskly with a renewed fire in his eyes, as he whistled a tune merrily. 'Dance like a Hippogriff' was still as fun to whistle as it was centuries ago.

It was a good thing that he didn't own a whangee, a pair of yellow boots and a green homburg. Or he might have been tempted to go in the park and do the pastoral dances.

It was then that he heard his name being called. He turned to see who had interrupted him, only to see a slight young blonde girl wearing a pair of swirly specs, running towards him.

"Yes, how may I help you, Miss-?"

"Shiho, Haruki-sama. You dropped off a message to be decoded with Inoshishi two days back. Am I correct?"

"You certainly are. Boar promised to drop it to the Cryptanalysis department. I suppose you work with them."

"True,Haruki-sama. I personally decoded the message. It was a refreshing code to break, one which we haven't used for quite some time now. It was easy once we had found the key to it."

Haruki asked interestedly. "And what the key was?"

"Scion. You mentioned a phrase 'that while nothing has changed, still Scion is the key', this phrase was the answer all along. Let me explain, the code was a Cipher, a type we call the Spiral Dragon Cipher. But it could be any type, it might be shifting type, it might be the alternate type, yet it was useless without a key. So I read it again, and noticed, 'nothing has shifted', so a fixed type. And 'scion is the key', which was the key all along."

"Excellent!" Haruki beamed. Even after eons, solving riddles had never been a forte for him, nor did it interest him enough to put an effort in learning it. "So what does the message say?"

Shiho bit her lip nervously. "That is the sticky part Haruki-sama. I decoded it easily enough, but the message makes no sense to me. For one, the characters seem archaic and are written strangely."

"That's not a problem; I suspect it's meant for me to understand."

Shiho nodded and handed him a scrap of paper, it was evident that this was where she had worked it out as it was filled with ink blots and scratches and a rather interesting doodle of a Nara. Haruki smiled inwardly, as intelligent as the girl obviously was, she had to go after someone as smart as her. The only question was which Nara she liked. The enigmatic Hanshi filed the information away for later. He went through the paper till he saw the decoded message. It spelled out: 'Sudden Light, Dantegabrielrossetti'

The Cryptanalysis girl was still rambling. "The first two words are clear enough; the word after it is a hopeless jumble. I am sorry Haruki-sama, maybe I should check it again, or-"

Haruki cut her ramblings off, "No no, as I said, you wouldn't have understood the message. It's a name. 'Dante Gabriel Rossetti', he used to be a good poet from where I come from. Wait a moment…"

Haruki searched through his seemingly bottomless pouch until he extricated an old and well-worn looking book. Its cover proclaimed it to be _'The Greatest Poems of the 19th Century, (all translations at the tap of a wand)_'

He smoothed the book out and read the inside page fondly.

"Pour ma chère Harry, on your 17th Birthday.

I thought long about what to give you, my love. I knew that if I asked you, you would smile and wave it off.

Walking down the shopping district I saw this book displayed in a book store. It does not contain any spells, nor will it help you prepare for your battles, but it will remind you, that the world was not always as dark as it was now, nor will it remain that way forever. There is laughter, there is joy, there are colors, and there is love.

I wish that Gabrielle goes back to school soon, for then I can come and join you in England. But the conditions here are too volatile for me to risk leaving her. Know that not a moment goes by when I don't think of you.

Stay safe, and stay brave my Harry. You will be triumphant. I know it.

Love, Your Fleur"

Both Haruki and Shiho looked wistful after reading it out. Shiho, who always had a romantic side, felt her heart melt even as she wondered who this book belonged to.

The scarred jounin sighed softly then opened the book to the poem he was searching for.

"Sudden Light, written by Dante Gabriel Rossetti. This is the poem which the riddle alludes to."

"Can you read it out, Haruki-sama? If it's not too personal."

"Not a problem."

"_I have been here before,_  
_but when or how I cannot tell:_  
_I know the grass beyond the door,_  
_The sweet keen smell,_  
_The sighing sound, the lights around the shore._

_You have been mine before,—_  
_How long ago I may not know:_  
_But just when at that swallow's soar_  
_Your neck turned so,_  
_Some veil did fall,—I knew it all of yore._

_Has this been thus before?_  
_And shall not thus time's eddying flight_  
_Still with our lives our love restore_  
_In death's despite,_  
_And day and night yield one delight once more?_"

"This was so beautiful, Haruki-sama, but what does it mean?"

Haruki's smile never wavered as he answered. "Just what it seems. I have been here before."

At this cryptic answer, he straightened up and patted Shiho's cheek fondly. With a whispered 'goodbye Luna', he was gone. Years later, Shiho would look back on this day with fondness, understanding what the man had gone through. She never did find out who Luna was though.

The Hospital

The medical staff guided him to Lee's room, with strict instructions on not to talk loudly and disturb the patients. Haruki nodded absently, his thoughts still stuck on the message. He was coming to grips with the fact that even if the original people he knew once were gone, that was no reason to not find solace with those he was with. Naruto and Harry were eerily similar, with their downtrodden lives and lofty destinies. Kurenai was Fleur reborn, the same personality, the same drive and inner strength, and the same unconditional love. Hiruzen was Albus Dumbledore as he should have been. While Jiraiya and Sirius could have had a field day swapping notes on the various women they had been with. Hell, both Naruto and he had seen the same thing in the Mirror of Erised! Things were coming back to a full circle now. It was fitting that his last world (hopefully) was such a strong echo of the one he had left behind.

Haruki reached the fifth floor, where Lee's room was. He smirked on seeing the sign outside his door. 'By the order of Senju Tsunade, usage of any words related to Youth is banned forthwith.'

His smirk disappeared when he saw the sights inside the room.

Gaara was sitting on the visitor's chair, his sand gourd open and the sand swirling madly around him. He was looking madly at Rock Lee, waiting for the Taijutsu Ninja to wake up so he could kill him.

"What the blazes are you doing here, Gaara?"

"He will prove my existence. You stopped mother from taking his blood once, Hanshi. You can't stop me again."

Haruki's eyes flashed as he growled 'Petrificus Maximus' at Gaara, freezing him to his place instantly. The red-haired Jinchuuriki's eyes held fear and terror, mixed in with the madness, as if scared that his life was about to be snuffed out.

"I warned you before Gaara, stay away from my students. I know what it is like to be persecuted, to be kept awake by the demons in your head. If you ask me, I can, and will help you. But if you dare to lash out against any of my students, then hear me well, Sabaku no Gaara, I WILL end your existence."

With this, he conjured a stuffed bear out of nowhere, and holding it by the leg, whacked the Ichibi Container over the head with it, knocking him out of the window. Looking disgusted, he threw the stuffed bear after Gaara, and closed the window with finality.

"Haruki-sensei, why were you shouting?" Rock Lee asked tiredly, his eyes barely open.

"Nothing at all Lee-kun, I was just getting rid of some unwanted rodents."

* * *

**With Gaara.**

Gaara woke up from his inanimate state after what seemed like hours. Fortunately for him, he had landed on something soft, and his sand had protected him from the worst of the damage. Unfortunately for him, the 'something soft' was a pile of used hospital undergarments. Gaara jumped off and willed his sand to scrape off the offending…stuff, clinging to him. That done, he glared at the stuffed bear that the scarred Hanshi had used to knock him out.

Gaara glowered at the Bear. The bear stared glassily back.

Gaara frowned and wrapped the bear in his sand. The bear stared glassily back.

Gaara tried to crush the bear. The bear squeaked 'Maamaa', but didn't get crushed.

Gaara tried squeezing it slowly with his sand again. The bear screeched 'MaaaaaMaaaa.', but remained otherwise unharmed.

Staring frostily, Gaara let the bear down and poked it with his hand. The fur felt soft and warming.

After several long moments, Gaara picked the bear up and walked away.

* * *

**Present Time**

"We had a deal, Sasuke-san. You were to never reveal that this ever happened."

Sasuke smirked. "But it was so hilarious! Sakura was scared out of her skin when you dropped from the sky suddenly, by the end you walked away, she was rolling with laughter."

"If this is how you intend to play, perhaps I too should reveal your misadventures with Naruko?"

Konohamaru sat up straighter, well aware who Naruko was.

"You would not dare."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Er, Kazekage-sama?"

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Gaara yelled at the poor messenger at the same time.

"There is an urgent summons from Konoha for Uchiha-sama and Sarutobi-san." He said, bowing respectfully, holding aloft the two scrolls.

Sasuke and Konohamaru read the urgent message grimly.

"Konohamaru, what does your message say?" Sasuke demanded.

"Pirates have forced a blockade with eleven ships on Wave Country. I have been tasked to join with Gai-san, Lee-san and Tenten-san, who are already in the vicinity, but have been pinned down due to lack of long-range ninjutsu expert. What about you, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn. I am to destroy the Pirate Stronghold, north of Wave Country. Gai's team had scouted the base to be in the Lonely Island."

Konohamaru nodded, and turned to Gaara. "I thank you for your hospitality and your time, Kazekage-sama, might I impose on you to escort my team safely back to Konoha?"

"It will be done. Baki was due to go with a secret scroll to Naruto tonight at any rate."

"Hn. Naruto and you are exchanging lots of scrolls these days. If I was the suspicious type, which I am, I would have been very suspicious indeed."

"Good for you." was the Kazekage's only comment.

Sasuke shook his head in exasperation and motioned for Konohamaru to move out. With a puff of wind, they were gone, leaving nothing but dust behind.

Gaara waited till he was sure they were gone, then unlocked the innocuous looking cupboard behind his desk, and pulled out the weather-worn stuffed bear.

On a whim, he whipped his sand towards the poor toy and tried to crush it once more. Once again, the bear squeaked out a plaintive 'mama', but refused to be crushed. Fifteen years on, still the bear was indestructible.

Eyebrows twitching, Gaara picked it up and went out to search for his accident-prone son. Perhaps he would succeed where Gaara had failed. Gaara stared into the bear's glassy eyes and thought '_Kumachan, Sunamaru-kun will tear you apart. I just know it. He will end your existence_.'

* * *

**With Konohamaru**

Konohamaru ran on, thundering through the murky inlets and tributaries which surrounded Wave Country. Sasuke and he had parted ways an hour ago, each headed to complete a different mission.

These pirates had been a new menace which had started cropping up after the Ninja world had finally stabilized. The Shinobi Alliance formed to fight the Madara and the Akatsuki had still maintained their bonds even after the war was over. No one was under the illusion that this peace would last forever, but they enjoyed it nevertheless. Consequently, Pirates were detested by shinobi all over, for violating the hard-earned peace.

The Young Sarutobi was still digesting all he had learned, and could growl in frustration at the tale being disrupted again. They were nearing the end of what had truly happened during the 'One-Day Invasion', and he was interrupted yet again.

Steadily, the world blurred by, and through the tunnel vision, Konohamaru could make out the tall palatial residences of Wave country approaching. He ran till the center of town, and then turned left to reach Tazuna's house. The old drunk was too tired most days to do anything useful, so Inari had taken over the business, having become an expert Carpenter and Architect.

Konohamaru walked up the steps and knocked on the door smartly, after a short while Tsunami opened the door cautiously and smiled on seeing the Konoha headband.

"Ah good, come on in. I am so happy you came so quickly. What is your name, ninja-san?"

"I am Konohamaru, Tsunami-san. Naruto-niisan talks a lot about you and your family."

"Oh yes, I have heard of you. Naruto always talks highly of you, why, the last time he visited us, he was planning to name you his successor! And by looking at your expression, I am guessing you didn't know." She trailed off, looking at the dumbstruck expression on the young Jounin's face.

"Um, no, I mean, I aspire to be the Nanadaime Hokage, but I never knew Niisan was actually considering it. But enough of that, what is the problem, can you brief me Tsunami-san?"

"Well, these pirates started appearing around four days back. They started by attacking some fishing boats before they were confronted by an ANBU from the outpost. The sole ANBU managed to sink a ship before he was cut down by a strange cannon. He must have managed to get some sort of signal across because soon Gai-san's team arrived on the scene. The fight would have gone in favor of Konoha ninjas, but then more ships started arriving, and pinned them down near the west beach."

Konohamaru nodded in acceptance, then taking a quick stamina pill, he ran off towards the west beach to support the beleaguered ninjas.

Arriving at the cliffs overlooking the beach and the vast expanse of the sea, the Scarfed Jounin took a moment to take in the view and do a bit of recon. It did not look good.

Dotting the horizon were numerous ships flying black flags of the pirates, there were about fifteen or so ships, some circling, the others with dropped anchors and cannons trained towards Wave country. Every now or so, a circling ship would let loose a volley of kunai and cannonballs towards the beach. Following the trajectory of the attack, Konohamaru saw the pinned down Taijutsu team hiding behind a tall rock structure.

Using a shunshin, Konohamaru appeared beside them. No sooner had he reached the rock, a brace of kunai flew overhead.

"Trigger happy bastards, aren't they? Does anyone have any idea how Snow Country's technology reached their hands?" Konohamaru asked.

Gai answered him. "No. We don't. It is a most unyouthful attack though, I must say."

The youngest Sarutobi nodded at the much more sedate Gai. He had been this way ever since Haruki had disappeared and Neji had died in the final battle. Gai blamed himself for not being able to save Neji, and had become a lot more introspective and quiet ever since. Lee and him still trained themselves to insane levels though.

Lee too was quiet, and had matured more from the brash, loud teenager he once was. The combination of the Two Green Beasts of Konoha had gained a legendary reputation, over the years.

Last of all was Tenten. After Neji's demise, she had been heartbroken and had been kept on suicide watch until finally cleared for active duty by a Yamanaka. Once she returned, she had taken on steadily more difficult missions to push herself to her limits. Team Gai was one of the few teams which had not disbanded even after the war. Gai had refused to take on anymore students after Lee, and the two surviving members too were not interested in taking on students. Their argument was valid too; students with their level of drive and motivation were extremely rare.

"I will disable the cannons, but someone will need to protect me from the barrage."

"I will do that." Tenten declared, hefting the sword Haruki had gifted her long ago, the edge of the blade glowing with blue elemental chakra. Judging from the hum of the energy lacing the blade, Konohamaru assumed it to be Wind natured.

"Alright, Tenten-san. At the count of three, I will move in and disable the cannons while you protect me. Once the circling ships are down for the count, Lee-san, Gai-sensei, you both move in to the stationary ones, give them hell. Us two will join you soon after, are we agreed?" he asked, and received nods in answer.

"Let's do this, one…three! GO!"

Konohamaru charged the beach and reaching the water's edge, went through a series of handseals.

"RAITON: JIBASHI!" he yelled, generating a fierce shockwave of electricity. Using the water as a conductor, the lightning jutsu ran amok, and traveled up the metallic cannons, electrocuting their crews. On a couple of ships, the charged cannons exploded, tearing huge holes in the hull of the ship. Unfortunately, some of the farther ships escaped damage and fired volleys at Konohamaru, who braced himself for impact…which wasn't needed, as one by one, the entire barrage was deflected by Tenten.

She ducked and weaved and slashed and somersaulted, her sword moving in perfect synchronization with her. A true dance of death. Then she began channeling the chakra through the blade, and began her fierce defense anew. As minutes went by, Tenten was relentless, until she finally stopped, holding her sword aloft. Konohamaru gazed in awe as the intricate Katas she went through with the chakra-laced blade had resulted in a shimmering shield of pure chakra, surrounding the two. With a grim finality, she brought the blade down, and the shield blew outward, slicing through the masts of the pirate ships.

Tenten slumped and panted. Handing over his canteen of water to her, Konohamaru signaled the Beautiful Green Beasts of Konoha to begin their rampage.

"Th…This…attack…was...based on…"

"Relax, Tenten-san, take a deep breath."

She did as instructed, even though she glared at Konohamaru for daring to patronize her.

"This attack was based on Neji's kaiten. Though its offensive use was totally Haruki-sensei's idea. A pity none of them ever got to see it used."

"I know that Neji-san died at the hands of the Juubi, but what of Haruki-san?" Konohamaru asked desperately.

Tenten bit her lip, having assumed that Konohamaru knew more, she had let this information slip.

"Konohamaru, just ask Kurenai-san. That's the best I can tell you."

Konohamaru frowned, but said nothing. Relations between Kurenai and the surviving Sarutobis had been strained. Only Konohamaru took the effort these days to visit her and her daughter, Sayuri. The clan had frowned on the fact that Kurenai had married Asuma after Haruki had disappeared, even though she had dated the Hanshi for 4 years. Things had worsened after Asuma died soon after the war, courtesy of the wounds he sustained during the war, leaving the Genjutsu Mistress widowed.

"Alright, I will. Let's go now, or the Green Beasts won't leave any ships for us."

Tenten laughed and nodded, streaking off after the pirates, her sword ready to indulge in carnage.

The fight went on for long, but that was due to the sheer numbers the pirates had brought. The plan the shinobi followed was simple. Gai and Lee would board a ship, and let loose with their attacks with the gates open. Under their force, the ships would begin to wobble and topple. At this point of time the pirates either attacked, in which case they were swiftly annihilated by Team Gai, or they boarded another vessel, which left them open for Konohamaru's destructive Jutsus.

As dawn approached, a fierce cry rent the horizons, as the clouds darkened on the north, and a large beast made of lightning, a _Kirin_, descended down to an island. This was followed by a huge explosion. The pirate fleet was left slack-jawed, as they saw their base's destruction.

Konohamaru just smirked. Sasuke's Kirin Technique was not labeled an S-rank kinjutsu for nothing.

Unfortunately, Team Gai too had become complacent, staring defenseless at the wanton destruction.

Konohamaru saw with wide eyes as a rapidly sinking ship trained its cannons on the shinobi team.

The youngest Sarutobi formed the handseals for the Shunshin, already knowing that he was too late.

The Cannon discharged, launching a cannon ball at the veteran shinobis.

Tenten noticed the cannon as did Lee and Gai.

Konohamaru was only a few feet away from the Team. Sadly, the cannonball was closer.

Before the lead ball of death could rend the three apart, Tenten shoved the other two out of the way.

The cannonball tore through her, liquefying her inner organs, and leaving a gaping hole in her abdomen.

Tenten collapsed. The ship which had fired the cannon sunk, its destiny fulfilled.

"Neji…kun. Ha..ruki…sens..ei." Tenten managed to whisper through blood filled lungs, looking absently somewhere beyond her grieving teammates.

The goblin made sword, forged eons ago by Griphook, and the instrument of his demise, fell from her nerveless fingers, its blade no longer shining and glittering.

With that, Tenten, the Weapon Mistress closed her eyes and breathed no more.

The rain fell, mixing the blood with the tears.

And the waves cried, softly.

* * *

A/N : AAAND CUT! I am running on fumes here, so cant reply to reviews right now. rest assured, i read them, anticipate them, and will reply to them...later.

**UPDATE** : Story will resume on 2nd June, as my exams get over on the 31st and I return to the States.  
ch16 is nearly ready, and is action packed. Haruki's plan to counter the Invasion is revealed, as is Orochimaru's gambit. The Finals will be fought, Mei makes an appearance. Gaara still hasn't resolved his daddy issues. Naruto thinks Haruki is Naruto from the future. Sayuri's parentage is revealed, and Konohamaru gets slapped. All this and more in ...

**chapter 16 : Onwards, Onwards into Destruction.**


End file.
